A New Life
by bolt32
Summary: Two teenagers best of friends, here is there story of survival during the days of Dawn of the dead. How survival not only relies on them, but a chance back at normalacy does as well. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

School, how Vince hated it, he only endured it for two reasons. One he was considered one of the best high school hockey players in the country, Two there was her. Her name was Michelle, they met each other in the 8th grade, he always guessed he fell for her because she was the first real knock out to actually befriend him, what ever the reason he did love her. Though he did have feelings for her, it was not returned and there friendship ceased as quickly as it started as soon as they went to high school.

Going through his first heart break he focused on weight lifting and doing the only thing that kept him sane, hockey. In his freshman year he shattered his school records posting 45 goals and 80 assists in only 26 games, in his first year they had won state. Usually it would not had been a big deal considering he was in Florida, none of the scouts paid attention. His sophomore year that changed, not only did he top his last season total's but his high school team went to Canada and played in the nationals. His high school team, the falcon's went 4-0-1 and shocked the hockey world. His Junior year Michelle was beaten by her boyfriend and a friend of his at a weekend party. Two days later her ex boyfriend Brad and his best friend Jim engaged Vince in a fight in the school patio, both had to be rushed to the hospital. Vince was suspended and kicked off the team for the rest of the year.

Vince never had to many friends, more like acquiesces, people who knew of him and knew about him but never really bothered to hang out with him out side of school. For the most part it didn't bother him, he had his good friend Kale who he grew up in the suburbs of port Tampa which they learned to rely on each other. Often times growing up they were forced to help defend themselves outnumbered, more times than not it was Vince coming to Kale's aid than vice versa. Vince did not mind though, only two fights were his though before last year and both times Kale was there to have his back just like he had his. Through those times a bond was formed, and instead of seeing Kale as a poor loner who grew up with an alcoholic father, he saw him as his brother.

Walking down the halls some of the girls eyed him closely and gave him a small smile, none of them really interested him though. Going to his locker he grabbed his math book and headed off to his first class, glancing around he saw her. Taking a deep breath he turned away forcing himself to let it go. Over the years he mastered it, he had to look every time she walked the halls, but he always took a peek and nothing more and let her go on with her life. _Get over her Vince, your slowly becoming a stalker! _He mentally kicked himself.

Before he could enter his class, he was shoved into his locker from behind. Turning around he caught a quick glimpse of his attacker before he felt cold hard flesh ram against his mouth. Damian, Damian was Michelle's new boyfriend, pretty obvious now that he seen Vince taking a quick look at her. Unlike Brad and his friend Damian could hold his own against him. Vince stood at 6'2 200 pounds, mostly of muscle, Damian was the schools all American linebacker at 6'3 210 pounds. Taking a step away Damian threw another punch at the elusive Vince but quickly caught him off guard as instead of landing a mean right hook was thrown face first into the lockers, before he even realized his hit them face first he was picked up and slammed onto the ground. Vince now had his knee over his neck holding his fist up high ready to strike. Michelle's face appeared before him as a late memory flashed before his eyes, he could see her smile. She was his weakness. Putting his hand down he got up slowly, Damian knowing he was defeated lied there staring up.

"Your lucky the state finals are tonight."

"Keep your eyes off of her!" He shouted, Vince breathed slowly to regain his composure.

"Who? Your crazy Damian, just stay away from me."

6 hours later

Kale wasn't the tallest kid in school, actually he was close to being the shortest. Standing at 5'4 he weighed 160 pounds, had some meat on him but a lot of it was muscle as well. There was times where he truly got along with his father, other times like this he wanted to beat his head in. He was drunk as a skunk as some would say, walking over to him he could barely stand but yet he still on persisted on punishing him for something he didn't do. Kale had enough, after being pushed against the wall he pulled back and swung a powerful punch landing it squarely on the chin, knocking his drunk father down dazed. Realizing his son had gotten the better of him he could only do one logical thing. "Get out!" he scream.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kale responded.

Feeling his phone start to vibrate he picked up seeing Vince on his caller ID.

"Coming out now bro."

"Cool."

Kale opened up the passenger side door and climbed in.

"I still cant believe you actually want to go to my game."

"Hey, to see the knights get there ass kicked, i would do anything."

Vince smiled as he drove off to the ice rink.

Game time, Announcer's documentation

_Here we go folks, with the drop of the face off we got the Falcon's versus the Knights in the final game of the best of 3 state finals. The Knights who lost game 1 by a crushing defeat 4-0 game came back and won an exciting game by the score of 3-1 in game two, completely shutting down the southern phenom Vince Johnson. Hal for the Knights takes the puck and passes up the blue line, Jackson receives the pass and rips one loose. HE SCORES 1-0 the Knights jump on the bored quick with only a minute in. _

_Vince loses the face off as the captain Mike Sanders of the Knights dumps it along the boards, Hal breaks off up center ice, one on none, does a deke and now were looking at a 2-0 lead with 9 minutes left to go in the first period. _

_Its now a 5 on 3 power play for the Knights as a bad hooking call on Jones has severely handicapped the Falcons. A defense men grabs the puck at the point, lets it rip. It's a 3 to nothing game with only 2 minutes left to go in the first._

_One minute left to go in the period, Sander's goes to pass to Hale. Jones with the interception! He shoots, he scores! 3 to 1 now, what a way to 1st period._

_Well after a dominating display of hockey by the Knights in the second period, the game i dare say looks out of reach by the local Falcon's as the score is now 5 to 1. To the surprise of everyone out there, Vince Johnson has not taken a shot all game today._

Vince's point of view

After sitting down on the bench, looking over at the score board exhausted he simply could not believe that they were about to lose this game. Granted the game was not over yet, but down by four goal's in one period left to play it was highly unlikely that they would be the ones holding the state championship after this game. The first time the Falcon's had not done so in 4 years. Smiling to himself, he just realized that during his time in this dreadful high school, he sort of created a dynasty. Feeling a slap on the back of his helmet snapped Vince back into reality.

"Dude, what the fuck you think your doing?"

"Kale?"

"Ya bro, your the Wayne Gretzky of the south and here you are getting your ass kicked by a pathetic high school team."

"Its harder than it looks man, I'm trying."

"Ya, your trying all right, and while your trying my high school is stuffing you worse than a Chinese whore passing out Christmas specials."

"Bro, get off my back. What's it to you anyhow?"

Vince looked Kale dead in the eye for a silent moment, then Kale finally spoke.

"If you must know."

"Yes."

"See those guys up there?" pointing to a pair of guys, that belonged on the Falcon's football team.

"Ya, and?"

"I bet them 300 bucks that you guys would win."

"300 bucks!? Kale, you don't have that type of money."

"I know! I did not think you would lose this game either!"

"Fuck man, alright ill see what i can do?"

"See what you can do!? Its three hundred dollars that i don't have, and your going to see what you can do?"

"If we were down by a goal or maybe two it wouldn't be much of a problem, were down by four Kale, four. Wayne lost too you know."

"Vince, listen to me."

"Ya?"

"Wayne doesn't have shit on you. Now, go out there and kick there ass."

"As i said, ill see what i can do."

Vince grinned, Kale looked on uneasily feeling sweat on his back and neck start to form.

3rd period, Announcer's point of view

_Here we go, start of the third and final period. Vince wins the face off and makes a quick pass to the right winger Craig, Craig finds Vince alone down center ice, he deke's he scores! Its now 5-2 Knights._

_That goal was the first one in over 130 minutes of game time for the explosive center. The knights win the face off, What a hit by Shane! He sets up Vince with the puck, its a two on none. A back hand pass to Craig and Craig taps it in. Its now 5 to 3 with 19 minutes and 30 seconds left to go in the period. Get ready folks, we have a hockey game on our hands!_

Vince's point of view

"Ref, time out, time out!"

Ref skated up to the score keeper, and announced the time out as the team skated up to the bench.

Vince inhaled deep and started to speak up.

"Take a look around you guys, take a look. Its our friends and family up there, and were getting our ass kicked like a bunch of pansy's on our ice! Look guys, this is my last game with this team, and I'm not the only one. Craig, Joe you both are seniors as well. We had a hell of a run guys, we built a dynasty together. I will tell all of you this! I will not allow this dynasty to die today, these golden fruit cakes don't deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence as us, never the less play us on our own ice! Let make this last period hell on ice for them, come on guys put your hands together. Falcon's on three. One, Two, Three."

"Falcons!"

3rd period, Announcer's point of view

_The Falcons have seem to be playing with new motivation in the third period but it may be a little to late for the them. 9 minutes left to go and I'm sure the Knights are looking at the score board with ever second ticking away counting down to victory. Still 5 to 3 but the Knights cant seem to get it out of there zone. Joe Reece makes the steal and lets go a strong wrister that beats Mitchel!! 5 to 4 now and the Falcon's are playing absolutely brilliant hockey here in the third._

_4 minutes left to go in the game and the Falcon's are now on the penalty kill, Sanders winds up for the slap shot, Shane blocks the shot! He is up on his feet one on none, he shoots he scores! He scores! He scores! It's a tied game!_

_30 seconds left in the game, face off in the knights zone which are on the power play. Falcon's have pulled there goalie to make it a two man advantage, Vince Johnson looks like to be the extra attacker. Face off won by Phil Gerald, Reece shots from the point, nice kick save by Mitchel, Vince with the rebound taps it in!! 20 seconds left to go in the game! _

_Lady's and gentlemen that was one of the best comeback's that i have ever been a witness to, a hell of a hockey game. The falcon's have won the Championship!!!!_

"You owe me Kale."

Grinning wildly Kale counted his cash, and stoped real quick.

"Ya, your half. Here."

Smiling they both walked back towards the car.

"Hey bro you think i can stay over at your house tonight, my dad is real drunk."

"Ya not a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Vince wake up! Dude, someone's at the door, he wont go away." Kale started to shake Vince, finally after a few moments he woke up.

"Whats going on man?"

"Dude, some crazy guy is at our door, he keeps banging like a lunatic."

"Alright, give me a second and ill check it out."

Passing by the halls in the house, Vince silently noticed that his parents did not return home the previous night. It did not surprise him, they usually did not go to his games and there anniversary was last night. Something was not right about it though, shaking off the bad feeling he went up to the peek hole in the door.

"What the fuck?" Vince shouted out loud.

"What is it?"

"Brad...the guy i fought last year at school, somethings not right."

Vince started to walk away not even seeming to care.

"Aren't you going to tell him to leave?" 

"No, let the bastard wait. I'm going to eat some cereal and have a soda."

Shrugging his shoulders Kale went to the table and poured himself a bowl. A few moments passed and the banging persisted, Kale had enough.

"Alright man, I'm going to tell the moron to get lost, he is starting to piss me off."

Vince laughed.

"You go do that,what a stupid bastard."

Undoing the door chain, he unlocked the door and opened it, quickly Brad lashed out and tackled Kale to the floor.

"AH!! What the fuck! Vince!"

Running to his friends aid, Brad was on top of Kale trying desperately to bite him in the neck. Looking down at the both of them Vince couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn Kale, coming out of the closet?"

"You wish, now get the ass hole off of me."

Taking a step back Vince took a swift kick to Brads ribs, rolling off of Kale he just groaned and got back up on his feet. Kale quickly got up and put distance between him and brad.

"You okay? Did he bite you?"

"No, thank god."

Brad now on his feet, baring his teeth charged like a ragging bull at Vince. On instinct he pulled back and threw all of his weight into one punch, connecting on Brad's nose causing blood to spatter all over the floor.

"Brad, what the fuck is wrong with you! You barge in my home, attack me and my guest!"

Grabbing Brad's head he slammed it against his knee. Brad still seeming unfazed got up, wrapped his hands around Vince's neck and gave a tight squeeze. Vince raised his hands on Brad's neck trying to keep him from biting him.

"You know, you were a lot weaker the last time we fought." Vince managed to grunt out while mustering his strength to keep him at bay.

Kale who disappeared in the back reemerged with one of Vince's hockey sticks, swung and broke it over Brad's head causing him to stop completely. Rolling him off of him, Vince got back on his feet.

"I think you killed him, call an ambulance."

Kale reaching for the phone immediately dialed 911 and reached a busy signal.

"It's busy!"

"Let me try my cell." Walking out side in a hope to get better reception, once he opened the door Vince took a look around for a split second and then slammed it shut.

"Uh, dude i think we got a problem."

"What's up?"

"Look outside."

Kale open the blinds and jaw dropped as he witness the horror that was going on outside. Men women children were chasing down people and eating them alive. Blood, guts were splattered all over the street. A few people had climbed on top of there roofs to distance themselves from there attackers, cars lied across the street with carnage left from recent accidents. Then it hit him.

"My brother!"

"Shit, bring my sticks! Ill bring some Knives."

Running into the car they took off heading across city, luckily the interstate was clear heading southbound, some of the undead had crawled or walked to there lanes which easily were dodged or just hit. Finally 20 minutes later and they pulled up to Kale's house.

"Fuck!" A few men were banging on the window of his brother's room, the front door was wide open. Getting out of the car quick Kale rushed into the house to noticed two men banging on his brothers door. Without hesitation he instantly smacked and broke a stick over one of there heads, the other turned around and charged only to be struck down with a knife sticking out of his face.

"Holy shit! Bro, where the fuck you learn how to do that?" 

"I dunno, Just got lucky."

Kale gave him a funny cant believe you look.

"Don't ever do that shit again!"

"Kale is that you?" His brother responded from inside the room.

"Yes, open up!" The door swung open revealing two dead bodies laying on the door, his bed was placed slanted against the window to avoid any unwanted visitors.

"Been busy?"

"Ya a little bit, nothing I couldn't handle. "

"Look James no time to talk, we have to get the hell out of here."

"Right, give me a second." Reaching back into his closet, he got up on his feet and pulled out a revolver.

"Took it before i got swarmed, the bullets are in mom and dad's bedroom in the top drawer."

"Good, James go get it and get to the car. I have a family owned shack out in the middle of the woods about an hour drive from here. Has everything we need for the moment, once there we can figure out what to do."

"Gotcha." James quickly ran into the room and came out with a box full of bullets. Kale then followed his brother carrying a case full of water bottles, throwing them into the car they sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later they pulled up to the shack, being completely secluded from any local populous they knew for the time being they would be safe. Vince, Kale and James all unloaded the car and carried the water inside the house. All three of them looked around the house, Vince had never been there before and only had heard stories. Smiling to himself he was glad that the key to the house never left his key chain.

"Nice." James said after a quick glance around.

"Yeah, apparently my uncle and grandfather use this house all the time when they go hunting. It's a three bedroom two bath, and I'm sure i heard them talking about a gun rack somewhere." All three of them broke off in different directions looking around to find them.

"Found it!" Kale and Vince both ran to the closet where James was standing. All of them were in awe at the site. Three Shotguns were leaning up towards one corner of the closet the other was a bow with a case of 25 arrows. Two single bolt rifles was hanging on a rack, one with a sniper scope on. On the left side there was a case with a window which showcased a couple of revolver's and four pistols.

Vince walked over to where a couple of boxes were laying about a three feet high and opened them. One was filled with shotgun shell's the other with rifle bullets and handgun ammunition.

"Well, looks like we can at least defend ourselves halfway decent." Vince said.

"Yeah, no shit." Kale replied and then continued. "I saw a TV in the living room, how does it work?"

"Uh, you turn it on."

"No dumb ass, i mean the power."

"Oh, my uncle has a lot of money to blow, he got bored and decided to install some solar panels on the roof. We also have a satellite as well for the Internet, theres a computer in one of the rooms that you connect on. Oh by the way, that room is mine."

Kale gave a small grin at the comment.

"Hey, I'm going to check the tube and see if we can find anything out about...these things. Honestly man this shit is making me jumpy and i don't like it a bit. It's like this whole world has gone mad."

Kale turned and Vince followed suit also wondering what the hell was going on. Sitting on the couch the TV was placed on a small brown stand, above it on the wall was placed a mid evil sword and a shield.

"Dibs!" Vince yelled, happy that they did not notice when they first walked in.

"It's yours bro, last thing I'm going to do is a use a fucking sword." James responded walking in from one of the bed rooms.

Kale turned on the TV and in an instant the news was flashed on.

A reporter who seemed to be in his late twenty's wearing a suit and tie was standing inside a building by a window revealing the outside horrors as he was speaking. Positioning the camera away from the reporter it zoomed in on a man crouched down on top of a woman eating away at her face. The reporter turned and looked out at the poor women's fate then turned back to the camera.

"It seems as the dead came back to life and feed on the living. Experts seemed to be baffled by this epidemic and have found no leads to the cure or vaccine. Experts advise you to find a safe location and barricade yourself in till help arrives. This is Mark warren at Fox 13 news, signing off."

Kale seeming to be non impressed decided to flip channels, James got up and walked towards the computer.

"Reports from all over the state are coming back, governor Charlie Crist has declared statewide martial law. The military is sending over immediate help to rectify the situation, till that time please just lock your doors and stay in your homes for further notice. This is Susan Weathers at Bay news 9 signing off."

Kale turned off the TV disappointed and slouched even further down on the couch.

"Hey guys, come here for a second." James spoke with a hint of excitement in his voice. Both Vince and Kale got up in interest and walked over.

"Whats up?" Vince asked plainly.

"Well, i checked out the cabinets and other than a few things of canned corn and roman noodles we have nothing. So i decided to do some tinkering with the homeland security website, and i found this."

Placing his hands over the key board he started to type incredibly fast and almost instantly a camera view popped up displaying inside of a grocery store, switching camera positions it showed three teenagers all huddled together eating on what looked like cooked steak. Again he switched camera positions of around of the store to find nothing of interest other than the food it displayed, outside were about 20 zombies just roaming around.

Vince stood there completely shocked at what he had seen.

"Let me get this straight, you just hacked into homeland security's website and gained access to any camera you wish?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"The same homeland security that the country's best and brightest designed to be completely uncrackable by the worlds best hackers?"

"Bitch, I am the best." James stated with conviction and a small look to show he felt insulted.

Allowing himself a small laugh, he needed to know where this store was if they were going to restock, and perhaps help a few people as well.

"Where is it at?" Vince asked.

"Publix, right off of Hanley and Waters."

Looking at Kale, Vince had a look of curiosity and determination to him.

"Want to check it out?"

"Wouldn't hurt I reckon." Kale responded.

"Cool, James stay here and keep an eye out. I need to know what exactly were dealing with, call me if anything comes up."

"What? No, I want in too damn it."

"This isn't a fucking game James, people are dead. Mom and dad are fucking dead, we need you to stay here and keep an eye out." Kale responded cutting him off. James on the other hand looked a little pissed but bit his lip and kept his calm.

"Lets stock up." Both Vince and Kale walked towards the closet and Vince picked up a rifle and Kale grabbed the shot gun. Both of them went over and grabbed two handguns each with extra ammunition.

"Want anything while were gone?" Vince asked after taking the few minutes to arm themselves.

"Cigarettes wouldn't hurt, Marlboro reds."

"Ill make sure to get you as much as i can, take it easy bro." Vince replied before walking out, Kale on the other hand stopped right when he was about to walk out the door.

"James, if i don't make it back i wanted to let you know that you were always a pain in my ass."

"Fuck you too Kale." cutting in James responded.

"No thats not all, you are a pain in my ass but I'm proud of you man."

"Kale, i just want to let you know if you don't come back, ill fucking go down there and fucking shoot your zombie ass myself." nodding off to his brother Kale closed the door.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The black 2004 Corolla pulled in kinda gently, letting the window down Kale quietly slid the rifle out the window and took aim.

"Alright bro, make sure you get a head shot, We don't know if more are going to come after hearing this." 

" I know, I know." Kale responded. Quickly he fired two rounds, one hitting a young man with the left side of his neck bitten off right in between the eyes, the other hitting a 60ish old women in the shoulder with a chewed up arm. The women and the rest of the 19 crazed people started to dash towards the car. Punching it in reverse Vince slammed on the gas pedal, pulling his gun back into the car Kale forced himself back into his seat.

"What the fuck are you doing? Keep shooting!"

"Fuck, why couldn't i drive and you shoot!?"

"Because its my fucking car." Picking up a pistol that he rested on the dashboard, he swung the gun out the window and kept firing at the masses until he ran out of ammo. Two more people fell, the rest kept running obviously not caring they were being shot at. Again pushing the rifle out the window Kale took aim and firing three more rounds, taking out one more.

"Fuck! This is going to take forever, any idea's?" A slightly nervous Kale asked.

"Ya, duck!" Slamming on the gas pedal, the tiny Toyota Corolla ran through the angered mob at an increased speed. Vince ducking down to the steering wheel preparing for impact, in case a body flew through the wind shield. Surprisingly it never happened, quickly skidding the car around both Kale and Vince looked up to see the mob slim down to a few and scattered zombies. Taking the keys out of the ignition Vince and Kale both got out of the car, pulled there guns up and took aim.

"Follow me!" Vince fired another round impaling an elderly man in the chest, causing him to fly back a few feet. Kale running around the other side of the car fired a round in the man's head as he proceeded to get back up. The crazed mob now was on there heel's running at a speed that seemed impossible for normal humans.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tugging at the doors the store would not budge, looking through the windows three teenagers were looking back at Vince and Kale both shocked and scared.

"Let us in!" Screaming on top of his lungs Vince hoped they would, one of the girls started to move but an arm caught her and held her back. Seeing the boy's lips move he knew Kale and him had to make a stand here if they were going to survive through the night.

"Stay close." Vince demanded. Then the Zombies charged, instantly Vince pulled the trigger on his shotgun, completely tearing off a lady's head who looked like she was in here early twenty's. Kale pulled his rifle up, slightly shaking but fighting valiantly against his own emotions to keep control of his fear, he started to fire. Three Zombies were picked off, falling hard against the parking lost asphalt.

After repeatedly pulling back on the trigger and nothing happened instinct took over, he flipped the gun holding barrel first ready to swing it like a baseball bat. The Zombies were cut down to three, three that held any threat to them at least. The others were either dead or crawling around crippled from getting hit by the tiny car, or having a bullet pierce through there spines.

Two of them charged Kale, swinging his rifle he nailed one across the head as hard as he could, blood smearing all over the butt of the gun. The second instantly tried to bite him, dodging to the right kale positioned himself behind the much bigger person, slid one hand on top of its head the other on the jaw and took a tight pull, snapping its neck. Looking over towards Vince getting ready to pounce on the zombie, instead he saw his best friend jam the barrel of his shot gun to a zombie's neck, close his eyes and pull the trigger.

"Fuckin eh!" Vince yelled at the top of his lungs, drenched in a dark colored blood. Most of it sprayed across his face, taking his sleeve of his shirt he wiped the blood off.

The exit door to the grocery store opened up and a teenage kid who looked about 17 was standing in the way. He had black hair to his slim but muscular frame, he stood about 6 foot and about 170 pounds, he also had blue eyes.

Instantly Kale and Vince ran in practically running over the poor guy.

"You know, you could of fucking let us in!" Kale yelled, showing his obvious discontent with him.

"I'm not about to risk my life to save that of a complete fucking stranger!"

"You know what?" Looking down at the rifle in his hands he started to load the bullets in the chamber and cocked the lever back to ensure it was ready to fire.

"Whoa, Kale calm the fuck down!"

"Why Vince? Because of this fucker they almost got front row seats to see us being eaten alive!"

The kid just stood there nervously unsure what to do, not wanting to piss the newcomer off anymore then what he was.

"Because he was acting to save there lives, you may have done the same." Vince implied, hoping his friend would see reason.

"No, I would have opened the door and save there lives. You would have done the same."

Taking a few breathes Kale calmed down enough to think otherwise of shooting him.

"Name?" Kale demanded looking at the kid which obviously was holding up as the leader of the group.

"Nick, my name is Nick." Stuttering in between.

"Well Nick, fuck you." Pulling back he hit him with a right cross causing Nick to come sprawling down. Using a cash register as a stand he pulled himself back up with a grim determination that was screaming fight across his face. Looking down and seeing the rifle that he used slung across his back and holding a pistol he thought otherwise.

Vince spoke up to dissolve the tension and to finish what they came there to do. "Look I will make this short, we came here because we need food for a house i have outside of the city. The three of you are welcome to go with, but we must hurry."

Nick had a feeling they should not go, why should they? They are safe where they are at, plenty of food and water. He knew he could wait till help arrives, till then they were already in the perfect place to stake it out. He wasn't about to risk a move to this unknown house, they spent the last 12 hours barricading this store. It would last.

"Why should we? Were safe here, safe till you showed up. Its perfect, look around we wont go hungry any time soon" Nick spoke up with absolute clarity.

"Why? Take a look Nick, this place is over ran in a few days, a week tops. We found twenty of em just roaming around, within a few hours there will be twenty more, then twenty more on top of that. I'm going to get the food and get back to my place." Looking over at the girl, she had blond hair and green eyes, she was standing at 5'3 and around 100 pounds. She was standing there just silent obviously shocked at what had happened in these few hours. Most likely she had ran from either school or her house after watching her friends or family been eaten alive. She was in a dire need of a shower as were they all.

"We have running water, television, Internet and enough guns and ammunition to supply a small platoon. Sorry Nick, i like those chance's slightly better than yours. Now, you coming or not?"

Urging words to come out but he could think of nothing, Ashely and Luke depended on him, at least since they all decided to camp out in the grocery store. He had become friends of Luke during school this year through the basketball team, Ashely was his cousin just caught up in the hell storm that started at school, she wouldn't even be here if he hadn't acted quickly and beat the guy off of her who was desperately trying to make a meal out of her. He looked around towards the blond hair Luke who was standing at 5'10 140 pounds. Luke trusted his decision since the start of this, now he had a sense of leadership towards the two. Finally he convinced himself to take the stranger up on his offer, there lives depended on it.

"Well, i suppose it would go quicker if we all scavenged up the food together."

Vince looked relieved. "Agreed, Ashely you and Kale go get some food, ill split off myself, Nick take you and what ever your name is. We meet back here in 10 minutes."

The blond hair skinny guy looked quite offended. "My name is Luke." He stated firmly making sure that the guy understood.

Vince gave a rare but genuine smile. "My name is Vince, please to meet you, Now move!"

Grabbing a cart Vince walked down the aisles and threw in cans of beans and corn, passing by the soda aisle he found a couple of coca cola shirts hanging up in plastic bags with an 8 dollar price tag on them. Looking down at his own shirt covered in blood he reached up and ripped of the plastic cover and put on the shirt and throwing his old one down on the floor.

After they met up they quickly hurried up to the car and threw everything in the trunk, noticing a few zombies that had noticed them the darted inside the car. Starting up the engines, he whipped the car around and slammed on the gas pedal. Doing so everyone could hear the loud thumps that rang off there trunks from the hungry men and women desperately trying to catch there meals on wheels.

Vince was driving in deep thought. In the last 24 hours he had just won his schools 4th state championship in a row, killed almost 20 people and now leading a small group of survivors to what will probably be there home for the next few weeks. It was almost funny though, even though they had almost the whole state of Florida over ran by a bunch of people that would just love to literally tear him apart and eat him alive. He did have a friend who just showed his talent with computers that look like something from the matrix. _I'm going to start calling him Neo from now on._ Thought Vince. Also he had his best friend who was more like a brother to him who showed him time and time again that he had his back, he knew he could trust him with his life. For a world gone to shit, things looked alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta- Thank you for such a great review! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far and i hope even more that you will like this one.

For everyone else that has read this story this is by far the longest chapter i have ever written and I hope that for those of you that do like the story to hear your reviews. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time since he could remember Vince cried himself to sleep. The past day had been incredibly hard on him. Strolling out of the bedroom that he and Kale shared, as his back was aching he went over to the dining room table which looked like it belonged more to a park than it did in a house. He slid his hands over some freshly made rabbit that James had caught a few hours before and started to devour the meat. It wasn't that he was scared, actually far from it, he missed his family. His mom he always had a good relationship with, sure he thought she was slightly mentally instable, but she always looked out for his best interests. His father was very obsessive with his life, if you did not do it his way you did i the wrong way. For the most part though he did miss him, in a strange way that he could not explain. Thinking back on it he had many regrets, how he wished he would of told his family he loved them one last time. If only he had knew, they would still be alive, he hoped with every strain of his being that they died a quick and painless death, but that was highly unlikely he conceded.

Looking over at James across the table and having a good view of the back of his head, he could tell him and Ashely were off to a good start. After the rescue she pretty much just sat there on the couch almost as if in a state of denial. James, even though for being the youngest of the little group that he grew up with always did have that over bearing confidence when it came girls. _Maybe a little to much confidence _Vince thought. Looking over his shoulder he could tell something had caught Kale and Nick's eye as they both just walked right passed him and straight to the computer monitor. Not wanting to be left out Vince got up and did the same.

What he saw shocked him. A little girl who looked no older than 7 was running as fast as her little legs can carry her, a fresh middle age male zombie on her heels and closing fast. Vince's stomach started to turn, not wanting to watch this blood bath but none of them could turn away.

"Come on sweetie, keep running." Kale remarked almost in a whisper tone, saying what everyone was feeling, but in the end it was useless. Then, she tripped. Looking up at her attacker the little girl gave a heighten scream that sent chills down everyone's spine. The zombie opened his mouth and let out a loud growl at the satisfaction of getting a fresh meal, just as soon as he was going to pounce the side of his head instantly exploded with a spray of red mist floating through the air. Everyone erupted in a loud cheer, enabling themselves to celebrate this victory, knowing very well that the chance may never come again. Vince's eyes were set on the little girl, how did she survive this long. How frighten this girl must be witnessing her own little world to be literally be tearing apart. How her family, parents probably had tried to feed on there own little daughter. Shaking his head to snap back into reality he peered closer on the screen and at what he saw utterly surprised him. A blond hair woman, who looked the same age as him and Kale grabbed the little girls hand and ran as fast as they could into a Walgreen's with a mass horde of zombies on there tail.

It was her, just that short action on camera and he couldn't shake himself from the truth. The girl who he had fallen madly in love with 5 year's ago had just came to the rescue of this poor little girl. Her blond hair flowing as she ran as fast as she could without letting go of the girl's hand. _Even in danger she is absolutely stunning._

"Michelle." Saying in a whisper catching the attention of everyone around him especially James and Kale who reactively started to switch camera positions to get a picture of all the zombies that were chasing them. Once again he switched camera's to show inside the store as the both of them ran into the males restroom with two of the monsters on there tail.

Looking down at James who now sat at utter discomfort at watching the two people just awaiting there deaths, he had to try and save them.

"James, where is she?"James peered for a little while longer at the screen getting a rough estimate at what they were dealing with before answering. Even he knew it was suicide, obviously Vince had to see that, hopefully.

"Vince, I'm sorry but its impossible to pull a rescue attempt, theres to many of them."

"James, I'm not asking you for your opinion just asking you where she is at."

"Vince, I'm sorry I cant tell you."

"Where the fuck is she!?" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't care how many of those bastards were walking around, he is not just going to sit here and watch a 7 year old girl and the love of his life be eaten alive. Something had to be done.

James gulped and gave in, there was no convincing him other wise.

"Waters and Sheldon." With that Vince walked over to the closet with the guns, grabbed a rifle and two pistols and loaded them up with capacity. Looking down at his cargo pants, he walked over to one of the cardboard boxes that was filled with ammo and stuffed them down his pockets. He was planning on fighting through hell and back, he was going to need all the ammo he can get his hands on. Kale walked over to him and showed some concern on his face, but once again was trying to mask it with a poker type face.

"Bro i have to be honest with you, there are about 300 hundred of those things waiting out side for them. I figure those doors if she barricaded it with what ever she has in the bathroom, they might last 24 hours. It's going to be a bitch, and I'm almost certain its suicide, but i know its something you have to do. With that said, I have your back man, don't get me wrong i think your fucking insane for trying this but ill be there to cover you."

Vince looked up at his best friend, his eyes shone with sheer determination with almost certain death written all over them. Something told him he could pull it off, but he wasn't going to risk his friends life on it especially when they disagreed with the decision.

"No. We cannot leave these people without someone to lead them, if I die they need someone to give them hope at living. Thats all they have, thats all we have, we cant short them on it."

"I'm no leader Vince, I do my own thing sometimes I get lucky and sometimes I'm just that good, and sometimes I fail. What if i fail?"

"You won't, your too stubborn." Vince replied, then allowed a small smile to form to lighten up the mood.

"You got me there." Kale responded and then just stood there silently as Vince made his last checks on his supply's before heading out. Finally to break the silence Vince walked over to the living room right in front of the door and spoke up.

"I will be back in 24 hours, if not then I'm dead or I'm one of them. With that being said, its been a pleasure and ill see you tomorrow."

The drive once again was surprisingly quite. This always baffled Vince, when in the middle of a catastrophe like man kind was in you would think the highway's were jam packed with cars. Nope, instead not a single car roamed the streets, completely clear of debris with an occasional thing, or zombie as that was the general consensus just roaming around. Also knowing by how fast the car was going that it would only take about 30 minutes top to get where he needed to go. Everyone back at the cabin must think he is nuts. Hell he thought he was nuts, he didn't even know how he was going to pull this off. Surely ramming the car through as many bodies as he can would take some out, but what about the rest? The car its self was already badly beaten from when he and Kale went to the grocery store to help out Nick, Luke and Ashely out. He knew if he had any chance with this he would have to drive the car on the walkway and park the car in front of the doors, completely rendering the car useless. _Good thing I still have my cell phone_ Vince decided after realizing that using the computer James can fore warn him of any surprises and hopefully find a back door to go out of.

Walgreen's was completely surrounded, taking a gulp trying to quench his fears down Vince slammed on the gas pedal aiming for the side walk. One after another slammed into the front of his car denting his hood, one nailed the wind shield cracking it and pushing it in. It was a miracle it didn't shatter. Suddenly he pressed both of his feet as hard as he could on the breaks causing the car to come to a screeching halt. Immediately all the attention was turned to him, one man broke through the passenger side window, raising up his pistol Vince fired hitting him in the middle of the forehead. Another came running towards his door and instinctively Vince unlocked the door and kicked with both of his feet as hard as he could causing him to fall down. Getting out of the car he fired three times, all of them hitting there mark at such a close range. One bullet hit the man that fell down against the wall, another turning to his right he hit one in between the eyes causing him to sprawl downwards tripping up a few more that was in hot pursuit. The last hit a woman that climbed on top of his car trying to get to him, the bullet nailed her in the left eye causing her to slam down on the roof and fall over to the asphalt. Realizing he forgot the rifle in the car, he reached in and grabbed it. After he slung it out of the car and grabbed it and swung hitting one across the head making him fall to the ground and start to twitch, turning around he fired once more hitting a man in the head and then Vince charged inside.

Walgreen's looked like a disaster, the front of the store lied empty bags of chips, crumbs, packs of batteries and a few other items just strewn across the floor. He knew he had to hurry, he could hear them hobbling over each other out side rushing in, running down the hall way towards the bathroom there was five of them just banging on the wall. With the rifle slung across his back Vince pulled out two pistols and fired as he ran towards the door, after pull the trigger on each gun a total of 7 times all five of them fell down motionless.

"Michelle, Open up!" Vince yelled. Putting the safety's on the pistols he put both of the guns in his pocket and pulled the rifle up ready to fire. He could hear both of them crying, afraid through the door.

"Come on open up, I wont be able to hold them off much longer, I have a way out of here!" Carefully aiming the rifle he let off three shots each finding there mark causing the targets to hit the floor with a loud thump. Still they were gaining ground fast, what was once 20 feet away a few seconds ago is now 10, if she did not open up soon he was going to be the next feast for the bastards. Without realizing it he felt a tug on his shirt and darted inside the bathroom, closing the door and dead bolting it shut.

Sitting up against the wall by the door Vince was gasping hard to catch his breath. After a few long deep breaths he finally spoke up.

"Now, the only part left is to get out of here." Vince spoke out loud knowing full well that he was just speaking the obvious.

Michelle just stood there in thinking about what had just happened. The guy looked familiar, she knew she saw him around school but obviously not someone she hung out with everyday. Then she thought of her days in middle school and it struck her.

"Vince?" Michelle spoke in almost a hushed tone.

"Yeah."

"How did you know?" Asking as her curiosity took the best of her.

Vince slumped down his shoulders a little bit and took a deep breath.

"My friend James is a wizard when it comes to computers, he was able to tap into security cam's from almost anywhere. We saw you save her and run inside."

Silence took over for a few moments as they all just rest, and as Vince tried to think of a way out of there. Looking over at the little girl that seemed to be hugging her legs in almost a crying state leaning up against a corner. He knew he needed to try and relax her a bit if they were planning on getting out, he did not want to risk her going into shock.

"Whats your name?"

"Heather." She replied in an quick but tired voice. Her dirty brown hair hung strung out, as dirt had seemed to mold onto her strands of hair. She looked like a normal kid, skinny but healthy. Her face was slightly red from the running and sweating she had to endure, her knee caps were dirty. How ever she survived he did not know, but he had to admit he was glad she did.

"Everything will be okay Heather i promise." Vince spoke out trying to soothe her a little.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes watered.

"I miss my mom." Heather said choking on her own words as her fear and tears got the best of her. Vince knowing she needed someone to hold her got up and placed his arm gently around her shoulders.

"Me too Heather, me too."

Looking around Vince knew he needed to find a way out of there quick, then an idea struck him. Throwing himself up in a perky manner he almost screamed in delight, slightly glad he didn't though. The last thing they needed was to make the horde even hungrier than what they were.

"I got it!"

"What is it?" Michelle asked showing a little hope in her voice.

Walking over to one of the bathroom stalls, Vince placed his rifle against a corner and took a step back. In a swift motion he brought his leg up and kicked the wooden walls that were suspended about 6 inches from the ground. At first it just rocked a little but didn't budge. Repeatedly he kicked, the first time turned into the tenth until it finally slanted over and ripped off its metal bracing.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Michelle yelled, more out of curiosity than anger.

"Making a shield."

"How?"

"I need wires, think you can knock that hand dryer off the wall?" Vince asked almost completely cutting her words right out of her mouth.

"Ya, think i can do that."

"Look, we make a shield I can put something in between us and them, if i have some wires i can make a few holes in it to wrap around. Just shoot it a couple of times and it will work. As I was running here I noticed a back exit, we simply open the door, ill take the shield and go in the hall way first. Doing so I can block them off why you make a run for it, after were out we haul ass."

"Thats your plan?" Michelle asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Got any better idea's?"

She looked at him in defeat, this was there only chance. With that she walked over and grabbed his rifle and banged the dryer a few times till it went off the wall. Vince stood up and looked over to Heather.

"Sweetie, plug your ears, this will be loud."

With that he lied the board on the bathroom tile and carefully aimed his pistol and shot twice, both of the holes were within 6 to 7 inches of each other, then he tilted them on there side as Michelle ripped the wires off. Carefully they both took all the wires and placed the wires through the holes, around Vince's hand. After wrapping it about ten times they tied them in a knot on the other side of the board. Standing up on his feet Vince brought the rudimentary shield up as it stood gracefully.

"I hope this works."

"Load your gun up." Vince stated noticing the 6 shooter revolver that she was carrying, then tossed her the case of bullets. After loading them up she tossed them back. Vince nodded to her and tossed her one of his pistols.

"Look, I'm going to call my friend James hes going to be able to tell us what were up against. I need you to aim for the head, please do not miss I don't exactly feel like being lunch for these god awful things today."

"And you think i do?"

"Good point." Vince replied. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a slightly old flip phone and dialed James number. It rang a few times then he picked up.

"Ah shit bro, you okay?" James asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Ya, I'm alright, just in a sticky situation here. Can you tell me my status?"

"Give me a second." James retorted and then started to pound mercilessly on the key board as different camera angle's appeared.

"Okay, that hall way is jammed packed, your looking at about 15 to 20 of em."

"Shit, okay how many from the door to the exit?"

"About 5, Let me check the out side real quick, i don't want you to run into an army of them." Switching camera views he only saw two people with blood sprayed across there face just banging on the back door kinda lightly.

"The outside you have two of em waiting."

Obviously Vince wished for better odds, and now for the irony of the situation was that he came here to save Michelle and Heather. Now, his life lied in the hands of Michelle's marksmen ship.

"Well, thats fucking great." Vince yelled into the phone dripping the words in sarcasm. Then he allowed himself a slight grin.

"If i pull this off James, I say you should get me a beer."

"Consider it done Vince, now just get your ugly ass back here."

"Hopefully I will see you soon, keep watching and call me if something comes up."

"Will do." Then James hung up. Grazing on the screen he really hoped his friend knew what he was doing. There was just to many of them, it almost seemed hopeless. Regardless though he was not bitten and neither were the girls from what he gathered. It was a miracle that Vince got that far, and if he actually got into the place then he can sure get them out.

Vince looked at Michelle after the conversation he had with James, and for the first time in his life he was truly utterly petrified. Doubts started to cloud his mind, will he just open the door to find this swarm to much for them to handle? Granted Vince was the strongest teenager that he knew of, but to put his muscle against 5 or 6 men backed up by 15 to 20 more with there lives at stake. How he wished he could just go back to his house, where his mom and dad would have there petty arguments and how he would just dream of his next game. Waking up in the morning and let off a few shots for target practice before going to school.

"There's about 5 of them i need you to pick off, my back will be exposed to them so i need you to handle them." Vince said snapping him self out of it.

"Okay, what about out side?"

"There's another two, after that i think i can use this board to block the door. It will at least give us a short lead."

Michelle shifted on her feet as her hands were shaking almost violently. She should have been in her bed now sleeping like a normal person. Now? Now she was stuck in a room with a horde of people that wanted nothing more than to rip her to sheds. Her whole survival rested on her ability to shoot a gun. For the first time in her life she was glad her dad was a gun freak.

"Michelle, you can do this. Trust me." Vince said as he placed his arms on her arms to help her stop shaking.

"I know." Michelle replied to quickly, almost on instinct.

"Heather come here." Heather walked over to Michelle and she grabbed her hand.

"Ready when you are." Michelle said almost in a warning.

"Right, lets go." Opening the door, Vince let go of the first shot nailing a man in the middle of his forehead, having him snap his body back and hit the hall way wall violently. Charging forward Vince put the board against two of the assailants and braced himself the best he could. Michelle quickly let off two shots as her and Heather were back to back with Vince, both of the targets were now rendered dead. Readjusting her hands the three men charged and in an instant she started to fire again killing another two. The last one hit her at full force knocking her back into Vince's back almost causing him to lose balance and then all would be lost. Instead she placed her hand on his throat to keep his distance away. The mans left shoulder instantly opened up with blood squirting out causing him to divert his attention to the little girl standing all so close. Heather had Snatched Michelle's pistol when she was pinned up against Vince, aiming as well as her little arms could she pulled the trigger. The Zombie quickly went down to bite her but just as he did Michelle placed the barrel of his gun to the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

"Give me that." Michelle stated almost in a disciplinary mode but at the same time very glad the little girl did what she did. Opening the door the she instantly fired and killed one, the other tried to jump on his meal but instead she reached her foot up and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach causing him to back up a couple of feet. Pulling the trigger again, now all they needed was for Vince to do his part.

Vince was doing the best he could to hold them up and miraculously he had done a pretty good job. Granted he was forced back a foot or two which seemed like every few seconds, but he was expecting for him to just be trampled over on. So all in all he would have to say he was faring better than he should have.

"Vince, hurry up!"

Hearing the screams he started to back up to the end of the wall, walking out side the board wouldn't of budge. _My plan worked! _Vince thought excitedly. Looking around he found a metal pole standing besides a dumpster leaning up against the wall.

"Someone grab me that!" Shouting, knowing full well he couldn't of reach. Heather walked over and handed him it. Placing the pole where his hands was he made sure to twist it side ways giving the door a brace. That would for almost for sure last he decided. Taking a deep breath he was wrapped around in Michelle's arms.

"Vince you did it!" Allowing himself a quick second to enjoy it he returned the embrace. As soon as he did his phone rang. _Damn it._

Reaching down he picked up his phone and flicked it on.

"That was fucking unreal!" James practically yelled into the phone.

Allowing himself a small laugh Vince replied.

"More luck than anything, I'm still shocked to see my self still alive."

"Yeah, you should be. Anyways you know where Montague street is?"

"I believe so, just right down Waters why?"

"Well, I have this route all mapped out and it would be best if you went there, there are a few housing complexes though so you might have those jack offs trying to get to you. Honestly though its your best bet."

"Understood i guess."

"Looks like theres these woods right in between where Montague splits off, just climb right through there and you will hit another street with the same name. Just keep going north and you should reach some apartment complexes that were almost done with construction before nightfall. Tomorrow you should be back here at the cabin."

Michelle, Vince and Heather all started to walk over to waters and down the street during the conversation.

"Okay, James thanks for your help I will call you if i need anything."

"Alright, take care, and if i can be honest for a second. I did not think you would survive Walgreen's"

"Do me a favor James, and keep that type of shit to your self."

James let out a small laugh.

"Will do. Peace."

"Peace out bro."

They all walked in silence, they first passed through a small town home complex, then walked through the wooded path that James had described to them first. After the woods Michelle decided to break the silence.

"Why did you come?"

Vince grimaced, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth. The fact of the matter was if she wasn't who she was he would of never tried the rescue. Thinking back on it he realized he must have had a death wish. Perhaps a partial truth will do. Smiling only towards himself he decided that was best.

"I have this family cabin in the middle of some woods that my family uses as a base for when they go hunting. In there, there is a computer which one of my friends happens to be a pretty damn good hacker. He hacked into some computers and got a hold of some camera's. We watched the whole thing go down, I couldn't bring my self to watch the two of you go like that."

"Oh."

"So, what happened to you after middle school? You just seem to fall off the face of the earth, always keeping your distance from me." Michelle asked after a few more moments.

_Shit! _

"Well, after middle school I joined the ice hockey team as you know. I mainly just focused on that, it has always been my dream since as long as i could of remembered. Everything else just took a back burner." Vince said trying to make it sound as believable as he could, once again it was the truth but only partially. After helping through a white brick fence, placing a hand he helped Michelle over then picked Heather up and put her over to Michelle then just jumped, they did the same towards the back as well, to reveal nothing but woods. After walking for about three hours through the woods they saw they complex that James was talking about.

"Wait!" Vince yelled but in a hush tone to get both of them stopped. In the entrance There was one of the Zombies just walking idly by almost seeming like he was dragging his feet. Slinging the rifle over his shoulder he crunched down and made Michelle and Heather to do the same. Lining up the gun he placed the target ridge of the gun to cover the head of the man that was standing about 60 yards away. Gently but also just as quick he pulled the trigger, blood splattered in an upwards motion as they saw the man fall to the ground and come to a loud thump.

"Okay, now were good. Look, there's the complex that James was talking about, I'm going to go to the ones on the bottom floor i would think they would be the first ones done. I can make sure the room is clear and just stay the night. The Cabin is only a few hours away on foot now and I don't exactly want to be out here during nightfall."

"Okay, lets go." Michelle responded, Heather just stood there scared. Vince took his hand and grabbed Heathers.

"Remember what i promised?" Vince asked soothingly. Shaking her head to show that she understood.

"Yes, that everything will be okay." The little girl said trying to block away her tears of fear.

"Have I let you down yet?"

"No." She replied quick, but with a shaking voice as well.

"The bad men wont get to you I promise." Vince said squeezing her hand. Then she started to cry, getting down on his knee's he hugged her tightly then picked her up.

Walking to the apartment complex there was an aura of silence. Getting to the first building they immediately went to the closest apartment and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge locked from the inside.

"Aw fuck!"

"Here let me." Michelle cut in. She reached in her back pocket and grabbed a small wallet, opening it up she pulled out a small wire.

"Something my brother taught me." Sliding it in the lock on the door nob she twisted it around a few times till everyone heard a pop and then opened the door.

Walking in he looked around the living and dinning room and kitchen and made sure they were okay. Raising his hands up he signaled Heather and Michelle they were clear to come in.

"Wait here, I'm going to clear the rooms." Dropping his rifle against the wall he walked in the first room to reveal nothing. Walking over to the second and checking out the bathroom he saw the same. Both very spacious but both of them completely empty.

"Its clear."

Michelle walked over to the faucet in the kitchen and turned on the cold water. To her delight the water was on.

"Thank god." She said in obvious relief, using her hands as a cup she drank about 5 handful's and helped heather up to the sink to do the same. After the girls were done Vince walked over for his share and drank till his stomach was full. He hadn't drank anything since this morning at the cabin, he was surprised at how far he had gone with no water. His lips were chapped and his mouth was dry the whole day, the water he savored a moment and swished it around his mouth before he had his gulp fulls.

"The sun is setting, you both should get some sleep and ill keep an eye out. Ill wake you up at dawn." Vince stated.

"And what about you?" asked Michelle with a little bit of worry in her voice, she did not want a completely fatigue man watching over her during the night with those things around.

"I have a habit of staying up till 6 or 7 in the morning, it wont hurt for me to do it again. The Cabin is only a two hour walk max from here, once there ill get my rest."

"Suit yourself."

Letting off a small smile Vince gave her a little salute as she rested her head by a corner in the living room, Vince sat at the other end and was surprised that the little girl used his lap as a pillow. Gently stroking her hair she fell asleep in a matter of moments. Reaching over to his side he pulled out his cell phone and gave James a call. James answered in the first ring, sounding as if he was expecting it.

"Man I thought you were a goner, I was about to call you."

"I'm glad you didn't honestly, the last thing I need out here is a distraction."

"Ya, That does make sense. So any way, whats up?"

"Oh, um, can i talk to your brother?"

"Ya sure." With that James got up from his bed and shook Kale who was asleep on the couch.

"Who is it?"

"Who ya think? Its Vince dumb ass."

"Oh." Grabbing the phone, Kale sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"How is it going hero?"

"I'm not out of this big pile of shit yet, we still have two hours of walking to do." Then Vince laughed thinking about the hero comment.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, um I have that little girl sleeping on my lap. I don't want to wake her."

"Ah okay just wondering. Oh ya, Nick would not shut the fuck up about how dumb it was saving the little girl and all. So i took the liberty of decking him for you."

Vince chuckled.

"How is he?" Wondering about how back did the punch turn out to be.

"He definitely has a broken nose now, he kinda looked like he wanted to kill me. He wont do shit though, hes to much of a pussy. Just talks a lot of shit, after getting decked a few times I hope that goes through his thick skull."

"Yeah, don't let it get to you. He is all talk and no action."

"I figured that much already."

"Hey, Kale i got an idea."

"It hurt didn't it?"

"A little. Now listen up, I was thinking back during the late 1600's and early 1700's there was a fighting style that was made famous during the Napoleonic wars and the revolutionary war. Where everyone stands side by side in columns and lines."

"Yeah, I know what your talking about."

"Good, can you train them to fight like that? I figure rarely ever unless its closed quarters like a room or something will they just sneak up on us. They have hardly any intelligence, just the need to feed. By using that strategy we can turn that into our advantage. They will be charging into a shooting gallery, if we can pull that off it should reduce casualties."

Kale took a deep breath and thought it through, he could not find any fault with the plan and conceded to train them.

"I'll start in the morning."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow bro."

"Oh wait, I bagged a deer today. Apparently Nick knew how to gut it up and everything. Up for some venicine?"

"Oh bro, I'm going to be 20 pounds heavier by the end of tomorrow. I got go, my battery is half dead, I need to shut it off if i want to use it tomorrow."

"Alright man, peace out."

"Take it easy."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Vince woke both of the girls up as soon as dawn approached. Luckily there was not any crazies by the site of em. Walking with up the road he noticed where he pulled over the car into the trail of the woods. Walking in the woods he heard a loud screeching growl. 25 men were charging about a 100 yards away straight for them. Grabbing Heather he slung her over his back and started to run with Michelle to his right keeping up with him.

"There gaining on us!" Michelle yelled worried beyond belief.

"Don't worry there is the Cabin!" Vince yelled pointing to the house that looked like 150 yards away. Running up the men were catching up, now only 40 yards away. All three of them saw Nick, Ashely, Luke, James and Kale all standing side by side and shooting at tree's.

"Line up! Line up!" Vince yelled gathering there attention they all ran up and faced the horde standing only an arms length away. After reaching the line Vince and Michelle went to the end of the line and drew there guns. Vince looking over at Heather saw that she was again on the verge of tear's terrified. Looking a little behind her he saw a deeply covered bush and pointed to it.

"Hide there, don't move until were done." Instantly Heather took off.

"Ready!" All of them loaded there guns quickly, to ensure they could get there maximum shots off.

"Aim!" Pointing there guns, each one respectively found a target and aimed for its head.

"Fire!" almost as soon as the command was given 6 of them fell down, still they charged and more firing commenced. With every couple of yards taken more of them fell. Ashely was having problems with her gun and kept missing her shots, allowing a zombie to run up towards her. Noticing the danger James instantly stopped focusing shots in front of but towards the side to protect her, his shot went right through the side of his head rendering him dead. Another zombie saw the opportunity and noticed Heather and charged around the line, Luke turned his attention from himself turned around and fired causing the back of the man's head to exp load. Turning around another one bit him on his shoulder tearing out a chunk of flesh, pulling his arm that was holding his gun on the mans jaw he fire covering himself in blood. James kept on firing seeming to hit everything that moved, some of them hit the torso and very few missed all together, most hit there mark in the forehead. Still as the last one came charging it reared its head up, mouth opened and went down for the kill. Instead James shifted the right side of his body that was going to be bit back wards and shoved the barrel of his pistol in its mouth.

"Eat this." James stated with venom dripping from the words, and then he pulled the trigger ending the things undead life. Looking around all they saw was corpses just lying there in a eerie silence. After a few moments they heard a loud growl as one got back up on his feet. Everyone still in position pointed there guns and fired. All seven bullets found there mark, five hit its torso two found its head.

Looking over everyone seemed to be fine standing, motioning from the bushes Heather ran and gave Michelle a hug.

"Luke!" Vince yelled seeing him covered in his own blood as he placed his hands on top of the wound to help with the pain.

"Someone help me!" Vince yelled, instantly Nick helped and together they carried him all the was till they were out side of the cabin. After they got to the porch they lied him down, and just stood there.

"Oh god, I'm too young to die!" Luke screamed. With tear's down his face he couldn't even stand the thought of himself turning into one of those things.

"Someone kill me." Vince looked around, and Nick took a step forward and pointed his pistol at his friends head. Shaking violently he stood there a minute and then let the gun drop down to his side.

"I cant Luke, I just cant."

"Promise me something then, one of you promise me when I turn you will kill me."

Nick on the verge of tear's left his friend on the porch and went inside the cabin and collapsed on a bed and started to cry. James seeing the desperation in Luke's eye's knew he had to, if the roles were reversed he would want the same.

"I will, the rest of you go back inside. I will stay with him till he turns." James stated in a calm but depressed manner.

"You sure?" Vince asked worried that his good friend could get bit himself.

"Yeah, I just got done reloading, I will be fine." With that everyone went back in the cabin in a depressed state.

"Man i could really use a cigarette."

James on instinct pulled out two from his pack lit his then held the lighter out for Luke and lit Luke's.

"It's funny, I had just received a scholarship for a small school from playing basketball. I wouldn't dream of smoking."

"The end of the world will do that to you."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Jesus, something pathetic my life turned out to be. The only thing i ever did right and the fucking end of the world happens."

"Hey! You saved the girls life man, your a hero." James brought up doing anything he could to make him feel slightly better.

"I would like to die as one." Luke cut in.

Pulling the gun up James pointed it at his head but couldn't bring himself to do it. Luke reached his hand out, looking down in sympathy James handed him the gun. Pulling it up to his head, all he thought about was finally being able to see his mom for the first time since he was 10. With that he pulled the trigger ending his own life.


	5. Chapter 5

Well so far i had recieved 2 reviews per chapter, i hope to keep that same trend. The last chapter set a pretty high expectation it seemed on me towards this story and i look forward to the challenge. I hope I don't disapoint you ;) Well enjoy!

Vince spent 5 hours digging a massive grave to throw the dead zombies in. Another hour for Luke. Thinking back on it, he could not help but feel guilt. He did after all go and charge in like a mad man to save Michelle, not that he regretted that decision or anything. Perhaps he should of planned things out better, he should have been the one to turn from the onslaught to save Heather. After all he has seemed to accept the responsibility to protect her. He should have been the one to get bit. Luke from what he could of tell was an assertive guy, smart and from what he had learned from everyone else at the cabin quite a funny character. Turning his head from the grave Vince puked. His stomach literally empty all that came up was a yellowish liquid instantly burning his throat as it came up.

"Great." He muttered and then grabbed Luke's dead body and tossed it in its grave.

"May your next life be better than your last my friend." Vince said more to himself than anything. Wiping a tear that gently rolled down his cheek he went back into the cabin. Nick still shocked at what had happened merely twelve hours ago was sitting on the table with his hands on his face. Ashely was with James as they both had looked like they shared some tear's, Michelle and Heather were in the room to themselves obviously not trying to think what had happened earlier. Besides trauma like this was best kept away from someone so young, though he already knew she suspected what happened when the gun shot went off and everyone crying as they were.

Walking over to Nick, Vince put his hand on his shoulder trying to show him some support.

"I'm sorry what happened Nick."

"Your sorry?" Nick asked out loud, dragging the sorry for much to long. Feeling this ball of rage in his chest he was going to let it go on Vince.

"Your sorry? You know what? Fuck you Vince, ya fuck you! Luke did not deserve this shit, if you hadn't ran off to save some tits and ass he would still be here!" Vince still swallowed in guilt did not want to make this day any worse and just conceded the blame.

"Nick, I do accept responsibility to what had happened. I cannot tell you how sorry I truly am, I just could not leave them two to die."

"Oh, so you think that's going to make it better? You accept the responsibility of his death, you actually think for one split moment that actually means a damn thing!?"

"Honestly Nick, if I could go back and changed anything it would be my place for his. Your right, he did not deserve this. Do you actually think I wanted this!?"

"Did you?" Nick asked with spite filling his voice. Vince looked deep in his eyes and then turned.

"I'm going out side to clear my head, if you want to calm the fuck down and be reasonable than you know where to find me." Everyone had diverted there attention to both Nick and Vince, just the stares from everyone made Vince uneasy. Was his recklessness the reason why Luke had died? Walking into the Kitchen he grabbed some Knives and then walked out side. Picking a tree a few feet away from the house he backed up ten feet and started to throw the knives using the tree as a target. A few times he threw the handle had hit the tree, a couple of times he missed completely and only once out of the 6 knives he had grabbed actually hit the tree blade first and was standing up. Walking over to the Knives he gathered them all back up and walked back to his throwing spot.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Kale asked walking up behind him.

"Yeah, just fine. Its not every day someone dies at your expense."

"You know, Nick is just shaken up thats all. Give him time and he will come around, I know he can't possibly think this was all your fault. He just needed someone to vent it on."

"Am i really one to blame for Luke?" Vince asked with his voice cracking.

"If Luke hadn't turned around to save Heather he would still be here right now. He knew just as well as everyone else that there was a certain risk to fighting back. Theres always a risk Vince, its pretty obvious that these things run faster than the average human being. There's really no other choice but to fight back."

Once again Vince lined up the knife and threw it at the tree hitting it handle first. Kale gave Vince a horrendous look.

"Dude, what the fuck!?"

"What?" Vince asked curiously.

"You were serious back at my house?"

"About what, the knives? Yeah I was serious, you actually think before this whole zombie shit happened I practice throwing knives?"

"I thought you were joking!"

"Nope have no clue how to throw these." Throwing another one it missed the tree all together.

"God damn Vince."

"I figured worse case scenario that I would miss it and gather it's attention. Instead it nailed it in the face, lucky throw." Both of them spend the better part of the hour throwing them at the tree. After a while they started to hit it blade first more, not always but more. After they were done Kale had walked back into the cabin and Vince just sat on the porch thinking the whole Luke thing over. Silently Heather walked up and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, how are you doing little one?"

"Okay, is Luke in heaven?" The question startled Vince for a second. He never really did believe in any major religion. His belief's in general was rather complicated, more or less he believed in reincarnation. Luke's death did shake him to the core and it was a shame to put Heather anywhere near that type of scenario especially someone of her age.

"Yes princess, he is in heaven now."

"Why is Nick mad at you?"

"He is depressed, Luke was a good friend of his."

"What does depressed mean?" Asking so politely and ever so slowly around the word depressed.

"He is sad, just as we are sad that our parents are in heaven. He wanted me to protect him from the bad people, I couldn't do it. " Vince spoke trying to sound as clear as possible for a 7 year old to grasp.

"I'm going to tell him I'm sorry about Luke for you. Don't worry Vince, everything will be okay." Saying that Heather got up on her feet and walked back into the cabin. Looking at her as she reached up on her tippy toes to pull the door nob, Vince could not of help but smile.

"She has a habit of doing that to people." Michelle stated as she sat down right next to Vince.

"Yeah she does, shes adorable."

"You know, I was barricaded in that little oil change shop right across the street when that happened. I knew that the moment I stepped outside to save her I was condemning my self to death. I couldn't just sit there and watch her die like that, to be turned into one of them." Michelle was starting to speak more slowly, trying to keep command of her voice.

"I felt the same way when I saw you on the security cam."

"No, your not getting it. You see even after I grabbed her and ran into that god awful bathroom, something still told me that I was going to make it. I was so sure I was dead as soon as i opened the door and saw the mass of em just chasing us. I believed we were going to make it. Wouldn't I know it, not even an hour passes by and you come up with this half brain dead idea to get us out. I still don't know how it worked."

"Neither did I to be completely honest. I did not even know how I was going to get inside the bathroom never the less break us all out and get back here." Vince laughed thinking about it.

"What's so funny?"

"God, I completely winged it. I'm either fucking retarded or incredibly ballsy." Michelle gave a small smile after hearing that comment and gave Vince a hug.

"Don't ever change either."

"Yes mam!" With that they both shared a laugh. Standing up Michelle started to walk back into the cabin as Nick came out and charged directly at Vince slamming him down on the grass.

"What the fuck!?" Vince yelled in completely surprise. Almost instantly Nick came up and slammed his fist down on his mouth. Rolling over to his side Vince threw Nick off of him and braced himself for impact.

"Fucking stop!" Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs knowing full well her plea came upon deaf ears. Everyone else heard the screaming out side and rushed to see what was going on.

Nick charged again, creeping his shoulder down he was planning on spearing the bigger Vince. Instead Vince wrapped his arms around Nick's torso and threw him to the side causing him to slam down on the ground. Almost immediately Nick was back on his feet throwing punches, connecting on the first punch across Vince's cheek, Vince dazed backwards.

"Will you calm the fuck down!" Yelling at the top of his lungs hoping to get Nick's attention before he continued.

"God damn it Vince, you killed him! You fucking killed him!" Nick screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Nick, please just listen to me." Vince stated calmly and rather impassively.

"No you listen to me!" Cutting him off before Vince could explain. Reaching in the back of his pants he pulled out a pistol and aimed for Vince's head.

"Nick put the gun down!" Michelle and James pleaded with him, Kale stood there shocked and a bit scared for his friend though he wouldn't dare show it. Heather frighten beyond belief ran up and grasped Michelle's hand and squeezed it tight. Honestly, Vince did not care. That had frighten him more than the fact the gun was aimed for his head. Thinking back on his previous life, his father and mother were both dead. His family was dead, other than a few aunt's he had up north. His dream of playing junior's for ice hockey are now all but completely shattered, and other than Kale and James he practically had no real friends.

"Go ahead, shoot me Nick. I beg of you, shoot." Nick stared on shaking violently, sweat poured out from his head as he squinted his eyes towards his target.

"If you truly believe that this will bring Luke back, then shoot. If killing me will make me take Luke's place then shoot, I deserve it." Vince repeated in defeat, tensing up his muscles he could almost feel them tear as soon as Nick would pull the trigger. Instead, he had felt nothing. Opening his eyes he saw Nick fall to the grass and drop the gun, balling in tears. Uneasily Vince walked over to nick seeing that he was crying.

"You know we were going to state. He was always so persistent that we could do it, hell even our coach thought it was a lost cause. He kept telling me that anything is possible." Stopping he choked on some tear's, even though him and Luke had only known each other for a year and a half they had both became as close as brothers.

"I'm sorry for Luke Nick, I really am. I wish with everything that I am that I could of taken that bite for him, but I can't. I wish I could make everything better, everything back to the way it was but I'm only human Nick. I promise you, that I will do my best to make sure that you do not share the same fate as him, that anyone of us does. Just have faith Nick, just have faith." Nick wiped his eyes and stood up and brushed off his knee's that were covered in dirt. After a silent moment staring Vince in the eyes he turned around and walked back into the cabin, found a bed and collapsed letting sleep taking over him. Vince just stood there and looked towards everyone else, Heather walked over and gave him a hug as he gladly returned and clung to her maybe a little to tight before letting go. Leaning over he picked up the gun and went back inside, dropped it on the dinning room table then lied down on the couch.

_The crowd that showed up at the game ended up filling up the stands. To his amazement the basketball team for once was able to actually have a decent drawing of people. The school it's self was a private school though Nick did not mind. It has been over 25 years since this school had made playoffs and as Hollywood like it came down to the last game to do so. The game had started out as a disaster, they could not get anything done. They started off missing everything from layups to three-pointers, by the end of the 3rd quarter they were down 64 to 49. The fan's themselves mostly from there own school were as silent as a grave yard. Looking to his left on the bench himself and Luke were resting up about ready to jump back in to give there school one last chance. _

"_Its useless Luke." Nick said with sadness creeping up in his voice. _

"_Anything is possible, lets go out there and nail a couple of three pointer's to take the wind out of there sails." Nick gave Luke a silent and barely noticeable nod to show him support that he did not really feel. Miraculously it happened just as Luke had said it would. Getting the ball first in the quarter he just marched over to the other teams side of the court and nailed a field goal. As soon as the other team touched it they tried to pass, intercepting it Luke nailed another one. One thing after another, the whole team took charge following Luke's lead. Blocks, Steals picking up there rebounds, the other team did not stand a chance. With 25 seconds left Nick had slammed dunked a ball to give his team the lead. At the end of the game they all were cheering as loud as they possibly could in the locker room celebrating there unbelievable victory. Walking up to his good friend Luke just simply patted his hand on his cheek. "Just have faith."_

Waking up in a cold sweat Nick shuddered at the dream, pulling up the covers a little closer to his head he made Luke one last promise. "I will my friend, I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Well i initally was planning on making this just one huge chapter, but instead i decided to break it down in two parts to get it posted sooner. I would like to thank everyone for all there reviews and hope to have more...well enjoy!

TWO WEEKS LATER

James woke up and lightly removed his arm from underneath Ashely's head. Rubbing his eye's he slowly got up and sat himself down at the computer chair to start typing away. Over the past couple of weeks he had experienced a whirl wind of emotions, fear, guilt, anger, depression...now this. It was as if a part of him had been shut off to the rest of the world till now. Looking down at Ashely he gently wiped a strand of her dirty blond hair from her eyes and smiled. At times he was convinced that he was living a hell on earth, now he cannot even begin imagining a life other than the one he was living. For the first time in his life, he felt alive. Looking through various news station's websites, what he found him made him shake to the core. Georgia, South Carolina and Florida have been consumed by this god awful epidemic, the states were colored in red on the map to show they were as good as lost. Reading the articles that were posted by the national guard, there was hope. Getting up off his chair he ran full speed across the cabin, tripping over the night stand, he cursed himself silently then turned on the lights and started to shake Vince.

"Dude wake up!" James yelled as he shook Vince as hard as he could. Vince not wanting to wake up threw his arm across and hit James hands away from him.

"A couple of more hours." Vince muttered what seemed to be between consciousness.

"No, now!" James yelled, this time he grabbed the bottom of his mattress and threw it over causing him to land hard across the wooden tile.

"Bro, what the hell?" Looking up he saw the general excitement and concern on his friends face.

"Take a look at the computer, they have a scheduled evacuation for survivors. The Hilton hotel off of Tampa road."

"When?" Vince asked in complete surprise.

"It says in three day's from now, we have to go." James implied almost pleading to go. Shaking nervously Vince got up and walked over to the computer and hoped for the best. The report looked almost to good to be true. The hotel was established by about 20 people as a safe haven, well sheltered and well supplied they had contacted the outside world looking for help. The North Carolina national guard had responded by announcing that an air born convoy will escort any survivors out within a weeks time. It has been a long time to wait but Vince had guessed that no further expeditions will be sent and all further resources were to guard there own borders. It made sense for the most part, let the civilian population know when the evacuation was, and if there not there at the schedule time, well tough shit. This was his chance to get everyone out of this shit hole, he was not about to let them down.

"James, contact that hotel and see if we have any of those bastards waiting for us. Were going to make a run for it, but first we need some wheels." Kale had stumbled outside of one of the bedrooms half asleep, instantly Vince asked him how much food they had left.

"A couple of day's tops, I was going to suggest us doing a raid to get more supplies soon."

"Alright, let me wake everyone to let them know whats going on. Then we get some wheels, stock up on food and go." Walking around the couch James sat down next to Ashely and placed the back of his hand on her cheek to cause her to stir.

"Time to get up." Speaking soothingly, Ashely opened her eyes and looked at James and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked silently in a calm manner noticing something was different. With that James just smiled and replied.

"Were moving away from the zombies. Vince wants to talk to everyone first though."

Vince walked excitedly down the hall and gently knocked on the door as he turned the nob. Nick was still asleep in his bed, resting her head on Nick's chest Michelle glanced up. At first he felt his heart seeming to drop down to the pit of his stomach. He always knew that she never liked him the way that he did her, the fact that he was madly in love with her made things ultimately worse. He had grown to the fact that they would never be together and to help him cope with things he just cut off there relationship completely, never letting Michelle know the truth. Now things were different, he would never get in the way of her happiness. Knowing full well thats what he wanted for her, thats the only thing he wanted. Now he had no choice but to face it, for him this was like watching the Luke incident happen all over again. Fighting the thoughts that raced through his head he knew he could never just unleash what he was really thinking. Instead he just stared at her beautiful blue eyes, fighting the pain that welling up inside of him.

"I need everyone in the living room, something came up and I need everyone's input on it." Vince stated as diplomatically as he could. Turning around he walked towards the living room towards everyone else. His face that was full of happiness and hope was now full of hate and despair. Letting his poker face take over he quickly threw on a false facade and let hope shine through him like a beacon for everyone else. For him though, the sadness wasn't going to go away. Instead, it merely waited for when everyone left, leaving him alone. Walking in the living room almost everyone was there, Heather, Kale, James and Ashely sat there waiting for Vince to speak up. Waiting for a few more moments both Michelle and Nick walked in and sat them selves down on the couch waiting for him to speak up. Taking a deep breath he started.

"In three days there will be an evacuation." Vince started off, letting the new range of emotions enter his small but resilient group.

"The North Carolina national guard are sending a convoy for any survivor's at the Hilton hotel off of Tampa road. We are looking at about a 45 minute drive from here, guessing from what we have learned we will need to stock up on food before leaving. I my self will also try and stock up on more gun's and ammunition. Also, we need wheel's and preferably something that will be able to transport us all. I will be leading a small group to go into the town that is 10 minutes south of here to see what we have. I will be leaving in about 20 minutes from now, anyone want to join me let me know now, if not, then i will proceed by my self."

Vince took a deep breath and let the hot air enter his lungs calming him down a bit. His mouth was now incredibly dry, he had a small headache for the rush of emotions that he had felt just moments before and now felt like he was going to puke. Never the less he felt an urge to help lead this small group to survive, and he will do anything to accomplish that feat. Kale stood up and straighten him self out, letting the words come out of his mouth as soon as the thoughts entered his head.

"I have your back as always Vince, lets get the fuck out of here." Vince smiled and gave everyone a small but individual look seeing if anyone else wanted to step up, finally James spoke up.

"You know, I'm tired as hell squinting at that damn computer, I could use a little fresh air." Ashely squeezed his hand to give him some support, unwilling to offer the same knowing that she would just hold them back. Taking a deep breath Vince would leave them with the only thing they had left, hope.

"Well, tonight we get our ride, tomorrow our food and three days from now, a new home. Lets get ready guys." With that all three of them walked off to the ammunition closet and noticed that they were starting to run short on supplies. The ammunition its self they had enough to last them maybe these few up coming day's but not much longer after wards. Vince picked up his usual, the hunting rifle with no scope, Kale turned this time to the other rifle with a scope and left the shot gun which James picked up rather happily. All of them turned and loaded a side arm and stuck it in the back of there pants ready to be used when ever they needed. All three of them walked through the living room, looking like they were ready for war. Partially they were, James hugged Ashely and promised her he would be back. Almost to Vince's surprise Heather ran across the cabin and nearly tackled Vince refusing to remove her small and frail arms around from Vince's neck.

"Don't go, please don't go." The little girl pleaded with fright in her voice. Taken back by this surge of emotion from the little girl Vince returned the embrace. .

"Princess, look at me." Vince stated this time while kneeling down, the little girl turned her head looking Vince in the eyes as tears filled her own.

"I'm doing this so you can grow up, with someone that can care for you and provide for you the way I can't." Vince tried to explain, the little girl instead persisted and griped even tighter.

"Don't leave!" She managed out, crying in the process. Vince for the first time since this hell had started was at a lost for words.

"I wanna grow up with you!" Heather pleaded rather loudly. Vince had a hard time swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Princess, come on don't cry." Doing her best, Heather stuck her chin up as it shook ready to unleash the tear's that had formed in her eyes.

"I promise you Heather, when this is done you will, by god you will." Vince wrapped his arms around her and did his best to hold back his own tears. Having to rip himself from her arms he walked out of the cabin with James and Kale. Kale looking at James held a light smirk and decided to tease on his good friend a bit.

"Vince, are you crying?" He asked noticing the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Shut up." Vince replied all to quickly, yes he had been crying. Kale and James both shared a laugh as they continued walking up the trail.

"How much father away is this supposable town?" Kale asked, already seeming to be fed up with walking.

"From what I've heard at my family reunions about a 10 minute drive north, so i would guess an hour walk maybe?" Vince said trying to be as informative as possible.

"Great, by the time we get to the point of having to shoot any of them we will all be too dehydrated to do anything." James piped in.

"James?" Kale asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The walk through the woods was a rather silent one, none of them expected to be running into the crazies, since most of them stuck to the main streets where people barricaded themselves up in. After walking for a good hour or so, they noticed a building standing erect. Peering through the woods then silently went from around the back to the front doing a quick check. Nothing, the town it seemed to be empty, they all knew though that this was a false sense of security.

"How much farther? Forgive me for saying this, but i do not exactly feel safe walking around in the middle of the street like this." Kale implied, showing his impatience with the whole plan.

"Aw, is the Kale scared of a few little zombies?" Vince asked in a manner in which you would speak to a child. Kale not to be out done just simply took the insult for what it was meant, a joke. Then he decided to return the favor.

"Not as scared as when your mom started to hit on me, I thought my penis was going to run away from me." With that James broke out into laughter and Kale gave out a small chuckle. They all turned onto a side street that went right into a housing complex, taking a quick look they had found what they had wanted, and what they didn't. What they saw was a Fleetwood Pace arrow RV, standing between them and the house which contained the keys, only about 15 zombies.

"How's your snipping skills Kale?"

"Better than yours." Kale automatically replied to the question asked by Vince.

"Well then, lets find out. James cover us." James did a quick check of there surroundings as they planted themselves to the side of a car at a house about 7 houses down. Kale and Vince lined up there rifle's and both of them instantly fired hitting one each. Shot after shot the noise had echoed through the vastness of the streets causing more attention to be fallen upon the three. Noticing his work was about to be cut out for him James took aim at one that came charging and fired, blowing its head cleanly off.

"Will you guys hurry the fuck up!" James demanded. After doing so he gaged up the shotgun once more and fired again, hitting an a 14 year old girl that came charging after them. Turning around he nailed a man that looked like he was in his middle twenty's, taking his face right off of his head.

"Nine!" Kale yelled declaring his victory, knowing it was short lived he saw they were about to be over ran, turning his rifle over he shot an older man that was about to make a snack out of Jame's neck. Vince realizing they went simply from sniping to close range combat threw his rifle over his shoulder and pulled out his pistol. Carefully aiming he fired round after round taking out five in a row before missing.

"Shit we got to go guys!" Vince yelled hoping to gather up Kale and James and get them inside the house.

"Well no shit!" James replied, with that he fired twice more, one hitting a man in the chest another taking another man's head off. All three of them took off, sprinting at full speed hoping to out run the beasts. Looking behind him Vince easily out ran Kale and James, turning he aimed his pistol and fired three more rounds taking out another two of em, then turned again shot a window out of the house and dove in. Almost immediately he looked towards the walls and found the RV key hanging from a nail. Reaching up he grabbed it, as he did both Kale and James flew through the window, aimed there guns and fired once more take out a couple more.

"Fuck guys! What the hell are you waiting for, follow me!" Vince yelled and ran straight to the garage door, upon opening it he found a couple of them and instantly they charged. James and Kale were on Vince's tail saw the guys charging and open fire killing the two assailants with ease.

"Go! The doors are unlocked!" Vince yelled as he pressed the unlock button frantically. Kale and James bolted towards the passenger side door, as they were running two more came from around the back of the RV and charged forward, James aimed his shot gun and fired once hitting the man that came charging in the chest, then jumped in the passenger side and slammed the door shut. Vince on the other hand started to run towards the driving side door, as soon as he did a man popped up trying to bite his neck. Using his forearm he pushed him away, brought up his left food and kicked the man's knee cap in causing the bone to break free of the skin. The zombie, unsure as to what to do looked down at his knee in almost as if he was surprised. Not wanting to spoil this chance Vince grabbed his pistol pointed it upwards and shot the man in his face. Another one charged for his right side, twisting his pistol around he fired in three successive shots, the first two hitting his shoulder and chest, the final hitting him in his right eye toppling him on the ground. Opening the door he quickly jumped in and slammed the door shut.

"You both alright?" Vince asked as he was taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though i almost got bit back there." James replied, Kale just nodded as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah, me too, lets not have any more close calls like that again shall we?" Vince asked halfway sarcastic halfway hopeful.

"You will not get any complaints out of me." Kale replied, with that Vince loaded the keys up in the ignition and turned, flaring the RV to life. Reactively he punched the car in reverse hitting a few of them as they pulled out. Turning around he Just slammed on the gas pedal and took off back towards the open road.

"Next stop the gun store, something tells me were going to need all the ammunition and guns we can get a hand on." Vince announced. There had to be a gun store around this stupid little town somewhere, after all this town was known for its hunting expeditions. Silently Vince hoped he was right, he could not wait to get on that convoy and get the fuck out of this god forsaken state.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, just to clear up a few things, the Cabin is actually located right outside of a small town so it wasn't a 10 mile walk. Well this classifies as my second largest chapter i have ever written and I hope you have enjoyed so far. I defiently have the whole story lined planned out and for those of you that Implied, well I still have quite a bit to write before i get there. A few things that will happen to the main characters, Romance will bloom for those of you that wonder but at the same time so will tragedy. Keep reading and i hope you enjoy reading this half as much as i did writing it, and as always reviews are always welcomed.

Kale sat in the back of the RV silently back there waiting for what ever comes at them. These past few weeks had been hell on him at the very least. Vince had seemed to taken control of the situation at a very quick pace, which all in all was fine with him. With that being put out there he wasn't no fool either, just because someone had a plan to get out of a sticky situation doesn't mean he would follow them to there deaths. Instead, he would take the plan as it was, find ways to improve on it and go through with it. Granted Vince was his best friend, growing up through the ghetto's of port Tampa together they had learned to rely on each other. Needless to say he did trust Vince, together they had bailed each other out of to many situations they could either count. The plan to teach everyone the famous column fighting style was brilliant, he had to give him that. Silently he prayed they would get word of the hotel, knowing in the back of his head Ashely had been working on it. Some fucked world this was. Kale was a survivor, so was his friend Vince, and James, well James wasn't so bad either. His brother, it was amazing how he survived this spawn pit of shit that Tampa had become. Two zombies laid dead on his bedroom floor when they found him, there dad's revolver strewn out with his mattress slanted against his bedroom window to keep the fuck's out. Kale smiled proudly.

_I guess me beating the shit out of him on a daily basis did him some good._ Kale thought to himself.

"Hey Kale, could you check to see if there is something we can carry all the ammo in?" Vince asked as he turned his head slightly to look him in the eye.

"Bro you alright?" Vince asked, seeing his friend in deep thought. With that James turned his head to the back of the bus to get a good look at his older brother.

"I think this zombie shit is finally getting to him." James replied silently towards Vince, nodding his head Vince just stared on the road taking random turns hoping to find a store they had hoped for.

"Fuck you James!" Kale shouted and snapped out of his thoughts, getting up he checked the one bedroom in the RV and found a couple of duffel bags stuffed underneath the bed.

"Found two we could use!"

"Good, there's where we need to go, get ready guys." Vince announced, pulling the RV up to the doors he had pulled it in where the Driver side door was only a few feet away from the entrance of the gun shop.

"Jimmy's gun shop? I don't think Jimmy will mind do you?"

"Not, at all Vince." Reaching up the door he turned the nob but only to noticed it had been locked.

"Here, get back." James pulled up his shot gun and aimed it at the glass doors then pulled the trigger causing it all the glass to come crashing down.

"God damn that siren is loud!"

"Shit, were going to have company, lets hurry!" Vince said as he stared on the walls covered in shotgun's and rifle's. Walking around the counter his eyes popped in amazement, underneath his glare was sitting an world war two model MP40. Picking it up he grabbed a magazine and placed it in, quickly loading it. Kale and James threw rifles over there backs, grabbing a few shotguns they each took turn running back and forth in the RV placing them inside. Placing a holster around his waist, Vince attached his new favorite gun and started to load up the bags with all the ammunition he could find.

"God damn we hit the jack pot!" Vince announced proudly.

"Shit shit shit, fuck guys we got company." Kale announced, running to the side of the store he grabbed an AK-47 that was placed in a cabinet under display, placing it under his trusting hands he loaded it and got ready for the on pour of crazies inside the small store.

"Guy's All of us aim for the door, it should be a slaughter." Vince said hopping to spark a glimpse of hope among his friends. Looking at the wall behind him, in a case there was a mid evil sword displaying proudly. Pulling out a pistol he used a handle and broke the case and pulled out the sword, ready for use if he needed.

They all poured in at once, the first one had received three different bullets, two in the chest one in the head, toppling over the others just came right in. Kale aimed his AK-47 carefully, he was glad that the owner decided to keep it a fully automatic instead of turning it into a semi. Granted he was losing bullets fast he still felt a false sense of security from it. The rest just kept on coming, bodies that filled the street all just tried to cram there decaying bodies inside the gun store. Vince had been firing his rifle with unheard of accuracy trying not to be out done by his good friends. James, had been firing his shotgun like a mad man, making sure to stand at a close distance from the door but to far away to get bit by there on coming adversaries.

At first the bodies had kept falling as soon as they entered the door, 30 seconds later there persistence had paid off. At first it started as one that came running through the center of the small store, pulling a pistol from his holster James aimed and took him out with a quick shot to the side of his head. From turning his attention the lone crazy, the rest had started to pour in. One after another they had fell as James had assumed the role of guarding the floor as Kale and Vince handled the door. Vince carefully lined up his sights on each of there head and fired, line up and fired the process was quick and always the same. Kale had taken a more rash approach, aiming his AK-47 at the upper body level he pulled the trigger and didn't let go until it stopped completely. Finally it had stopped, throwing it down he pulled out his two pistols and decided to charge the door slicing down the chance of failure.

"I'm out!" Kale yelled and soon Vince had followed up.

"Me too!"

Miraculously it had ended as soon as it started, the mass of bodies littered the floor. Kale, Vince and James all looked tired and were breathing hard to in take the thick sweaty air filled with the recent stench of death into there lungs.

"I have one left." James announced, with that they all went towards one of the duffel bags to reload. Two of the creatures instantly ran through the door, James on an unnatural instinct raised his pistol, aimed and fired causing a small hole to appear in the lead men's head. Vince realizing there was no time to reload reached behind him and grabbed the handle of the sword. To his surprise it was a lot heavier than he had expected. It had weighed roughly 15 pounds from handle to tip. Swinging it around he shoved it in the attacker's gut feeling the blade rip through its flesh and organs, giving it a little extra thrust he made sure the tip of the blade went all the way through the creatures body.

The attacker's face was a pale grayish color, her eyes were a black filled void with her black sweaty hair running down to her shoulders. Looking down at the sword curiously as it poised itself in her stomach, she looked to her pray and eyed him defiantly.

"Graaaa!" Screaming as she perched her head even closer to the man that was going to be her food.

"Ah, shut up!" James screamed, stepping around Vince he reached back and gave the woman from hell a nice hard right cross into her chin. Rolling her black beady eyes into the back of her head she collapsed onto the floor letting the darkness cloud her vision. Vince at the whole time held the blade in his hands almost in a state of shock, quickly he snapped out of it.

"Bro, I think you knocked her out."

"Yeah, well forgive me for not wanting to be here when she wakes up."

"Yeah, lets get the fuck out of here." Vince responded, zipping together the duffel bag they got into the RV and headed back towards the cabin.

Getting in the RV Vince settled himself in the driver seat, stuck the key in the ignition and started to drive off, back towards the cabin. Kale went towards the back and lied himself down on the bed as James sat himself down on the passenger seat and pulled out his cell phone.

James had to admit that in the five hours that they had been gone he was worried. Why didn't Ashely call? Were they alright? Granted they still had to raid a grocery store to get some food to help themselves and the established stronghold of the hotel. Did they ever get a hold of the hotel? Even if they did, was anyone bit? He surely did not want to deal with that problem once they got there. Dialing the number it rang twice before Ashely had picked up.

"Hello?"Ashely asked with a little bit of strain in her voice.

"Ashely, is every thing okay?" James asked as he heard what he thought was a car humming along.

"Oh shit, watch it Nick!" Ashely screamed on the top of her lungs, as Nick ran the red Caviler into one of the deformed men.

"Where the hell are you!?" James asked as he allowed his worry peak, this time catching the attention of Vince who was now having a hard time keeping self in check to drive the RV.

"Well.." Ashely began to say, then the car swerved out of the way of a car that zoomed out in front of them taking off.

"Goddamn!" Nick shouted in the back round.

"We got a hold of the hotel, it is ran by a woman named Nicole. They have enough food and supplies to last only a few more days. No one is bit, and were looking at about from the sounds of it a few hundred outside trying to get in. We decided to go and gather the food so we can head out tonight.

"No! Head back to the cabin, let us go." James pleaded, Vince had the look of death on his face worrying about all the possibilities that could happen to them.

"What about Heather?" Vince asked towards James worriedly. A message that James was willing to relay to hope they would see reason.

"What about Heather?" James asked, hoping they would back off.

"Don't worry James, Everything is fine and were done. The trunk of a car that we hot wired is filled with food and were already on the way back." James just sat there and let the information sink in, turning his head he faced Vince with a sign of relief.

"They said they already done it, there heading back now." James repeated.

"Fuck..." Vince trailed off, he squinted his eyes from the setting sun.

"Thats not all Vince, they said they want to go tonight." James relayed the information. Vince let that little bit of information sink in, he knew that it was definitely possible and quite frankly he was tired of staying in that cramped little cabin.

"Give me the hotel's number, I will give them a call. I need as much information that I can get with exactly what were dealing with." James then asked and wrote the number down on a piece of paper and pen that he found in the glove box. After receiving the number him and Ashely said there goodbyes then hung up.

"Wake up Kale, he needs you to take the wheel." James got up and walked down the little hallway of the enormous vehicle. Once to the bed he gave his brother a sharp but short punch in the arm.

"Hey, wake up, you need to take the wheel."

"Now!?" Kale asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes now, now get up." Shrugging his feet off the bed he walked up to the front of the RV and him and Vince switched.

"Thanks, I have a phone call to make."

"What?" Kale asked with obvious ignorance as to what just happened.

"I guess your brother did not tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kale asked with a certain hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Were leaving tonight, I need to figure out what exactly were up against. Come and get me when were back at the cabin."

"Gotcha." With that Vince walked back towards the back room and sat down at the desk against the wall and plopped himself down with a pen and paper and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times and an older man answered the phone.

"Hello?" His grouchy voice answered, sounding like his throat saw plenty of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"Hi, my name is Vince, I'm currently leading me and 6 others towards your location for the planned evacuation." Vince started off trying to cut the crap, the man did not seem like a patient man.

"Hey hold on a second, I'll get you Nicole, shes the one you want to talk to."

"Okay." Vince replied kinda unsure. After a few moments of shuffling around he heard a soft womans voice.

"This is Nicole." The sweet soft voice replied answering him.

"Nicole, my name is Vince Johnson I'm in charge of a small group of survivors, We currently about a 45 minute drive to an hour away from your location. I'm calling to find out your status." Trying to sound as professional as possible. He wasn't disappointed.

"We have quite a bunch waiting for us to fuck up outside. We have secured the back which is fenced off, when we see you coming you can call us to let you in. I don't want to sound negative but if you compromise our situation here, you will have to find another place to stay." Vince sat there silent trying to think of a way to go through that huge horde of the undead waiting for him.

"Understood." He replied, then as if he almost forgot he continued.

"Any word on the national guard, any changes?"

"Yes, North Carolina is completely unstable, there as far up north as New York now. Reported riots have been confirmed California and southern Oregon, but we both know what that means."

"Yeah, there fucked." Vince replied, thinking about there situation especially since now there evacuation plans are basically gone.

"Look, I do not want to get you and the other's hopes up but apparently the escape plan has not been called off." Nicole spoke with clarity and hope in her voice.

"Oh?"

" Look apparently they already established themselves at Tampa international airport, they have a few helicopters and a 747 fueled and ready to go once were picked up. Were going to have to clear a path in front of the hotel for the copters to land, and to provide our people a safe passage way for our people to get there to take us off for the airport."

"Lets just say we can pull that off, where in the hell are we going to go?" Vince asked unbelieving the situation.

"Canada." Nicole simply stated, letting his mind wander a bit before continuing.

"The Canadian Military has agreed to give any American Citizen safe passage as long as we agree to under go two weeks worth of mandatory quarantine."

"Sounds a lot like what were doing now, just minus the zombies." Vince replied which a small hint of laughter followed suit.

"My thoughts exactly, personally i find the thought of actually living a normal life now quite entertaining."

"You and me both." Vince responded. _Well, perhaps i still can play juniors in Canada now. _Vince thought. With that James knocked on the door and then opened.

"Ah dude, put that away. I thought you were going to call the hotel, not the phone sex line!" James yelled barging in. Vince picked up a hard cover book that was in one of the drawers in the desk and threw it at his head.

"James, your such a dick." He responded with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, well thats why the ladies love me. By the way speaking of ladies, Kale wanted me to tell you that we just entered the woods." Immediately after he had said that the ground shook and then for the first time in a while the ground did not shake with a quite subtleness but instead in an eerie of stable-ability.

"Looks like where here, I'm going to go and prepare everyone. Its been a pleasure and hopefully the next time we can have a proper introduction."

"I look forward to it Vince, safe travels." With that Nicole hung up the phone quietly let her self have a small laugh because of the bickering between Vince and his friend James.

Vince, James and Kale all went up to the cabin and quickly met up with the other four members of the group. Upon seeing him at the door, Heather bolted her self from the couch and practically bear hugged Vince.

"I missed you too." Vince said as he fell down to his knee caps and returned the hug. Looking up he glared with rage towards Nick. Then he released himself of Heathers grip.

"Are you out of your fucking minds!?" Vince yelled letting the rage inside of him to unleash.

"We knew we had to get the food now if we wanted to go today. We just did that." Nick answered obviously it had been his idea to go.

"And look what you have risked Nick! Goddamn you man, look at how old she is, you possibly think for a second she would stand half a chance against one of those fucks?" He yelled pointing towards Heather.

"Look, she is fine, everyone is fine. We got the food, lets just go shall we?" Nick responded trying to avoid the subject. Vince not seeming to want to escalate this any further in front of Heather just simply agreed for the time being.

"Fine, everyone pack what you want and throw it in the RV, you got thirty minutes." Vince spoke with authority.

After everyone had gotten packed they all filed themselves into the RV, this time Kale took the keys to start to drive off. Vince did not have any objections, he just went towards the back and sat down on one of the two sofa's that lied out behind the drivers and passenger seats. Heather walked over to him and sat down beside him. After a few moments she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I don't know, just felt like it." She responded with a little bit of confidence in her small voice.

"I see you have been hanging around Kale a little to much."

"I'm guilty as charged." Kale responded calmly behind the steering wheel, Vince laughed.

"You know what?" He asked the small child.

"What?" Heather responded curiously. As soon as she spoke that one single word Vince's hands started to tickle her feverishly around her ribs causing her to fall down and start to roll around the RV in laughter.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She pleaded in between laughter.

"You know, no actually means yes today." With that he continued to tickle her more causing her to squirm a little more.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vince asked in between the tickling.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She pleaded barely fighting off the laughter that crawled up her chest.

"If you say so." He responded, tickling her some more. After a few more moments he had stopped to let her regain her breath. Looking down the hall he saw Michelle lay her head on Nick's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling his pride crawl up into his throat, he swallowed trying to force it away.

"You okay bro?" James asked walking up, taking a short look at him and then where he was looking at, Michelle.

"Whats wrong?" Heather brought in as well, finally noticing Vince's disposition.

"Nothing and everything, if you will excuse me." With that Vince walked up to Kale and noticed the huge hotel viewing the massive building. It had stood up 15 stories high, the windows were spread out from side to side. The front of the building was completely blocked off as a metal door was slammed down what seemed like used to be glass. Reaching into his pocket Vince pulled out his cell phone and gave the hotel a call.

"This is Vince Johnson, can you tell Nicole we have arrived?" He responded as soon as he noticed the phone call was answered. For a short second there was no response until Nicole had picked up the phone shortly after.

"Vince, glad to see that you can make it. I have sent out some of my men to open the gate, just run right in once the gates close."

"And what about the crazies?" Vince asked, hoping that the men wont be over run.

"Considering the size of the RV, it should give them ample of time to close the gates."

"Okay Nicole, remind me when were back in Canada that i owe you a beer." Vince responded with the light hearted joke.

"Will do, see you in a bit." She had replied with a small chuckle and then hung up the phone. Kale over hearing the conversation just slammed down on the gas pedal as he saw the white plated chain linked fence start to open up. The massive horde with what looked like enough to fill up an attendance of a small stadium simply ran trying to get in to feed upon the feast that welcomed themselves to be eaten. Unsuspecting, as the gates had open many of them were ran down unknowingly of the RV, some of the others noticed there food was literally on wheels started to chase down with a undeniable urge to eat.

With every body that became rammed by the large vehicle made the steering wheel that much harder to keep in control of. Silently reprimanding himself Kale kept on, letting his arms shake violently to deter it away from the wheel causing the RV to run straight for the entrance. Finally they passed right in, the men quickly with all there might tried effortlessly to close the gates. Vince looked at the side mirrors as the men tried with all there beings to close the gates in time. Kale instantly slammed on the breaks causing the RV coming to a screaming halt, not even letting the vehicle to stop Vince jumped out and withdrew his two pistols and ran towards the gates.

"What the hell are you doing!?" An older man who looked like he was in his thirty's yelled.

"Saving your ass, just close the damn gates and ill cover you!" Vince yelled with that he drew his two pistols and started to fire, picking off the one the ones that were charging forward, noticing some with random sparks from there head just fell from what looked like from an invisible adversary. Looking upwards he noticed two snipers pointing high caliber rifles from about 6 stories up. One, showing his support gave him a quick thumbs up before he re aligned his sight and pull the trigger once more causing another to fall. Seconds later the gates had closed.

"Damn kid, what the hell you think you are doing?" One of the men yelled sporting a cowboy hat.

"Trying to help, obviously he did not notice our snipers in the windows." A woman who appeared with black hair streaming down to her shoulder blades. She wore black baggy pants and a tight black T-shirt to hug over her hour glass figure. Reaching up she pulled off her dark sunglasses and revealed her blue eyes.

"Yeah well, he should watch himself. He could of gotten him self killed, more importantly us." He responded with anger flaring up.

"I'll take care of it Jack." She replied, nodding to the teenage woman he swung his rifle up to his shoulder and walked into the side door.

"Touchy fellow isn't he?"

"He lost his wife yesterday, its understandable. So your Vince I take it?" The younger woman asked as she turned his head Vince followed suit seeing his old crew walk into the building.

"Yes, and your Nicole?"

"The one and only, now how about that beer?" She asked with a slight smile forming.

"Were not in Canada yet."

"No, but we have the beer inside, so why wait?"

"After you Nicole." Giving a slight smile he held his arms out as if presenting the door. Giving him a slight smile she walked in, Vince took one last look outside noticing the white chain linked fence and how clear it was. Out side easily a few hundred and yet things were finally starting to get better, and quite frankly a beer sounded real nice right about now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like this chapter, IMHO it is my best written one yet. Well, enjoy and please review ;)

Vince spent most of the night talking to Nicole. It was funny to think about how they were both put in there situations. She used to be an employee here at the hotel, when hell broke loose Nicole and her friends had barricaded themselves in the large place free from the creatures. Strands of the living had found this sanction that she had established, even with people that were considered adults by the standard eye had started to look to her for decisions that they themselves could not make. Twenty survivors all spanning from an elderly lady who looked like she was in her eighties to her friends at sixteen and seventeen years old. Nicole herself was only eighteen, having her birthday only a couple of months ago. It seemed almost like yesterday that Vince was preparing himself mentally for the state finals. How things have changed, since that day his life was turned upside down. He practically sacrificed himself to save Michelle, the woman to this day that speared through him like no other. He spent the majority of high school trying to avoid her for the simple fact that she only saw him as a friend, or another brother. Thinking back on it, at the cabin, he was given a choice. Either he could watch her perish or he could have chose death himself, dying by her side. Odd how sometimes life throws those curve balls at you, the last thing he expected was to pull it off, yet he did. Now hes forced to watch in torment as she's with someone else. What he would do for him to be that someone, then again in that strange spiral of torment something good did come out of it.

Heather had been an obstacle that he least had expected. Over the past few weeks he seemed to be developed feelings for the little girl, no not the sick perverted ones either. It's something completely strange to him, he felt the need to protect her and care for her. Hell, he was way to young to have children. Eighteen was too young wasn't it? Maybe, maybe not, though he had made a promise to her. He had received a two bedroom suit for him and Heather to stay in while they were in this hotel, which hopefully will only be till tomorrow morning. Nicole had organized the key cards for everyone so everyone got there own rooms, there was approximately two couples that shared the same room. Now three if you included Nick and Michelle. Why couldn't this zombie shit wait a few more years? By then he would be in Canada playing hockey miles away from Michelle, in a completely different world.

"You okay?" Nicole asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, just I'm not a big beer drinker."

"Me neither, personally I'll take Jack Daniels any day."

"I'm a Vodka drinker myself." Getting up Vince placed the empty beer bottle in the trash and started to walk away.

"I'm going to tuck Heather in, its getting late."

"I was meaning to ask you, is she your sister?" Nicole asked letting her lips grace the top of the barrel of the beer bottle before tossing it in the trash.

"No, actually its kind of a long story, perhaps after I tuck her in."

"Your still going to be up?"

"Yeah, I don't sleep at night, I'm usually the one that stands guard. I will catch my sleep in the morning."

"You can go to bed, I'm usually the one that stays up at night here anyway."

"Old habits die hard." Vince said giving her a small wink he walked to his room. _Second floor, room_ _211_, Vince silently reminded himself. After they went to the hotel Nicole had made sure to magnetically lock every door in the first floor after boarding up all the windows. He had to admit she done a hell of a job keeping the place well guarded from intruders. Opening the door, he admired the view of the interior, the living room was spacious as a TV was placed against a wall facing a couch on the other side. There was an antique style dining room table with a chandelier placed right above it. On each side of the suit there was a bedroom with its own bathroom in it, right in the kitchen there was a washer and dryer. Walking over to the bedroom on the left he stood there and silently watched Heather for a moment while she lied down on the bed and curled her frail little arms around her legs. Walking up to the bed he pulled the sheets back and placed them over her and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams princess." Vince muttered softly, turning off the lights he walked out of his room and back to the hotel's lobby.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, she looks really worn out." Vince said as he sat himself down on the couch and started to let his body relax.

"I cant wait to get to Canada." Vince muttered after a few more moments of silence passed by.

"You and me both, we seem to have our work cut out for us though. It's going to be hell to clear that lot for them."

"Well, considering it is a military vehicle it should have a 50 caliber on it, should cut through them like shreds. Even so though, thats a lot of em to deal with, more and more seem to come every hour. Its almost as if they can sense us some how."

"The human stench." Nicole muttered out.

"Yeah, some worse than others. That Jack dude, he fucking stinks." Both Nicole and Vince shared a laugh.

"I need to say something to him about it, I mean we got running water. I just feel bad doing it you know?"

"So, you have no quarrel about blowing a creatures head off but when it comes to a guy that smells like ass on a good day you cant tell him to take a shower? Just be like, hey you, you fucking stink. You know, we got soap for a reason, by the way make sure to throw that bar out when your done because yes you do stink that bad." Vince allowed himself to get carried away, looking over he saw Nicole's face start to light up in a red blush as she was failing miserably to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, that smell certainly has a kick to it." Nicole reluctantly admitted.

"A kick? Just a kick? Hell, it knows ten different forms of martial arts." Letting out a small laugh Vince continued.

"I'm sorry, but your body stench should not be capable of beating Bruce Lee's ass in his prime, it just shouldn't happen." Nicole could not hold it in any longer, laughing so hard she had actually toppled over, off the couch and onto the floor. Vince himself was laughing pretty hard at his own joke saw Nicole fall over and then continued even harder trying desperately to catch his breath in between.

"Are you always this funny?"

"Depends on the company." Vince replied all to quickly, locking eyes for a moment they both shared a smile.

"So, whats up with the little girl?" Vince took a deep breath, he still did not want to think of the whole situation. Granted he never once regretted doing what he did, but it was still fucking stupid of him.

"Heather, I don't know how to explain it in all honesty. James is this incredible hacker, which by the way, remind me to beat his ass for not telling me before this shit started to happen. He was able to crack into security camera's pretty much everywhere and anywhere. We were just randomly switching through camera's, just trying to find some life honestly. Next thing we know this poor little girl is running as fast as her little legs could carry her." Vince stopped as he leaned his head back recalling the memory.

"I could still see her face, she was so frightened. It was filled with fear, on the verge of tears begging for life. You know, this shits fucked, she should not have to deal with this shit." Apparently in the past few weeks Vince's protectiveness of her had grown ten fold, as far as he was concerned Heather wasn't just any normal kid any more. To him, she was his daughter. Trying desperately to keep the lump down his throat, he pulled up his sleeve from his shirt and wiped a tear away.

"This man, rage covered his eyes, he wanted to eat and this little girl was a full course meal waiting for the taking. Then, Heather fell. Looking up in fear I'm sure she thought she was a goner. Then just like that, out of no where Michelle emerges from across the street and saves her. During the process, the one crazy fuck turned into which seemed like hundreds. The parking lot was literally filled, some were waiting on the streets desperately trying to get in front of the mob for there chance at the food. I knew Michelle from school, seeing her and what she did for Heather. Needless to say, I had to do something. I still do not know how I pulled it off, I winged it the whole way and just got lucky when I needed to. For what ever reason ever since that happened I always felt this compelling need to look after her. She is a good kid, a beautiful child. It's a shame with how this all worked out, she needs her parents, for one reason or another she looks to me to fill that void." Vince said, looking up at the sunrise he knew some one would wake soon giving him a chance at some rest.

"We only have a few more hours, time to start thinning out the herd?" Nicole asked, getting up she reached over and grabbed a pistol she had earlier placed on the counter and put it in the back of her pants.

"I'm with you." Vince got up and walked over to the front desk counter and reached behind to grab his rifle. After a few more moments everyone was gathered down below in the lobby, some grabbing a quick bite to eat, others just too nervous to do anything else but wait. Vince had gathered everyone that was with him in the cabin and organized them all together in pairs. Nick went with Michelle, Ashely with James and Kale with Vince, everyone went inside rooms facing the outside crowd 9 stories high. Nicole had organized everyone, and had gathered the first group to be evacuated. Everyone that was capable of carrying a gun was doing so, Jack and a few other's of the hotel crew had also established themselves in a room with rifles to pick off any wanderer's. At first Vince had second guessed himself about going to the gun store after getting the RV, but now he was certainly glad he did.

The plan was simple, to take out as many as you possibly could. Kale and Vince were probably the two best in his group when it came to sniping, close range it seemed James was dominate. Hopefully, close range wasn't going to be needed today though. Cocking a bullet into the chamber of his rifle he lined up a head on his scope and waited for the command.

"Alright guys, lets do this." Nicole announced with the phones turned onto the intercom. Vince and Kale both fired nailing each there respective targets. Taking a look around the windows sparks of fire kept coming out responding with a creature either falling to the ground or shrugging it off. Vince was careful that he did not waste his shots, lining up another he fired the trigger as soon as his head filled the three lines. Watching the man take the shot at first looking like it shocked him, then it collapsed on the ground.

"Twenty three!" Kale announced proudly, showing off his sniping skills he lined up another one and fired causing the creature to fall and hit the pavement.

"twenty seven!" Vince responded back grinning to himself and he fired again killing another.

"You hear that?" Kale asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Looking at Kale, Vince then turned his attention to the outward skies. Four helicopters were flying in harmony, taking aim again he fired killing another.

"There's to many of them!" Vince shouted worriedly, he did not want to go through all this that he had in the last few days for a botched rescue attempt. He wanted to go back to society, a place he could call home.

"Then I suggest you give them a clear route!" Kale yelled on top of his lungs, as soon as he did looking up he saw the helicopters start firing madly into the crowd. The red mist seemed to float up and cover there vision for a second, when it reemerged the men were laying on the ground incapacitated. The firing took on for another minute before what it seemed to be clear.

"Check for survivors!" Vince yelled, just as soon Nicole announced the same command over the phone. If they so even twitched Vince blew its head off, Kale didn't discriminate as much. Seeing one start to crawl towards the open doors of survivors Kale blew its head off in relentless stoic manner.

Looking outside towards the side gate, it had opened and Nicole lead the first batch of survivors towards the choppers.

"Fuck! What the hell is she doing?" Kale yelled, by the time he had finished his sentence Vince was running towards the door, looking back he gave one last request to his good friend.

"I can handle myself Kale, if they so much come anywhere near Nicole, blow there fucking heads off." With that he slammed the door and charged down the stairs hoping to catch up to him.

"Will do my friend." Kale said silently to himself, he loaded up his rifle and kept it trained on Nicole and her surroundings.

Taking his gaze shortly out of his scope he gave the field a general view.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shouting nervously he readjusted his aim to there new visitors, hundred's if not thousands were charging for the choppers. Taking aim on the first one he nailed it right between the eyes, turning around to the new leader he fired again causing that one to fall. The others in the hotel seemed to take notice as well as they all readjusted there aim and started to fire upon the blood thirsty mob.

Vince had ran through the doors, seeing the group of survivors started to get in the chopper an injured creature had crawled up into the cock pit and bit the co pilot in the ankle. Screams started to erupt in the cabin of the vehicle, then shots were fired. The pilot had pulled out his trusty pistol and quickly ended the intruders life, staring up, he gazed in fear. The mob were going straight for the machine with the ready to eat men and women on board, Nicole in a frenzy, started to aim her trusty pistols and fired ever so accurate. Vince was running as fast as he legs could carry him, it burned with a passion that he had never felt before. Getting the chopper he reached out for Heather, it was agreed that she was on the first convoy back to the airport. Well, not any more. Nicole who had at first started to fight so admiral ably, now turned around and started to run for her life. Her, and the survivors who had jumped from the chopper, the other three had already turned around and left them to there fates.

Vince dared himself to turn around, the elderly lady was grabbed as the creatures started to tear chunks away from her body. Nicole aimed and fired three shots continuously ending the three of there undead lives, by the time she did it was to late. Silently cursing her self she started to run, turning to her side she shot a creature in the side of her head that was inches away from making a meal out of a middle age woman by the name of Amber. Vince ran up to her emptying his clip on the horde, taking out a few but mainly hoping to distract them long enough for Nicole to get away from them. Once he approached her he had turned around and started to charge towards the door, they were the last that were going to make it. Everyone behind them were already being feasted on, a total of 10 survivors had now perished in this fucked rescue attempt. Getting to the door Vince instantly charged in while the others had welcomed him so gladly, Nicole was half way through when a grimly pair of hands reached up and pulled her in by her shoulders. Aiming up the only gun that had any ammo left in, he fired nailing the beast in the head. Others had tried so desperately to grab there meal, pulling back he unleashed a kick on the closest chest, giving the chance for Nicole to charge in and then slammed the doors shut.

Breathing heavily Vince only had one thought on his mind.

"Heather!" He shouted hoping that she was there to hear. Running up in a panic manner she nearly tackled him, wrapping his arms around he her he squeezed tightly as she started to cry.

"Shh, everything is okay now." He whispered silently in her ear hoping to calm her a bit as she was shaking badly in his arms. Nicole had gathered herself up after laying on the floor for a few moments.

"Thank you, you saved my life." She said in between breaths.

Vince smiled as he held Heather, she was going to need to calm down, he did not want to risk her going into shock.

"I suppose I did." He trailed off, and with that got up and walked towards his hotel room.

"Vince!" Both Kale and James shouted running up to there friend, seeing Heather in his arms they both looked worriedly.

"Grab a pillow and put it in the couch, she needs to lay down!" Vince demanded as he friends did so immediately. After the couch was set up he lied Heather down, making sure he gently placed her head on the pillow.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked, he only asked what everyone else was thinking. Vince had no answer.

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait for those of you that got used to my quick updates, I suffered through an horrendous writers block. Anyways for those of you that have waited I hope you enjoy and I promise more action in the next chapter! As always, reviews are appreciated.

Nicole got up this morning with the sting of regret. Getting up she went to the bathroom in her suit and splashed some water on her face to wake her self up. The past few days she had waken up to nightmares of that dreadful day. It seemed as if every time she had closed her eyes, that she could see the desperation in the eyes of her friends, right before they perished. She could barely looked the rest of the people in the eyes, how could she? Because of her ten people had fell to there deaths, some good friends, a sister and some just strangers. Through the past few weeks they had grown close, almost like an extended family, they had put her trust in her to get them to safety. Her one job was to get them on that damn convoy safely, and she had failed, causing almost half of them to lose there lives. Eventually she knew she would have to face them, give them an explanation at least, but not today. No, today she was going to stay in and soak in her thoughts, dwell on her misery and try and catch some sleep, praying a nightmare won't sneak up on her again.

Vince got woke up earlier than usual for himself. Getting up he went straight to the shower and washed himself. _Least I can take a shower when I need to. _He thought grimly. Vince like every morning was allowing his head to swim. He felt bad for Nicole, these people had put there faith in her, and to no fault of her own, ten of them had perished a few days before. Thinking back on it, everything went just going according to plan. As soon as the choppers land, escort the first batch into the first chopper and leave. Vince himself was perched 9 stories high sticking a gun out a window ready for any fuck that decided that they had different plans. Shouldn't he take the blame? It was just as much as everyone's fault as it was hers. Her job was to escort them, Vince's job was to give them cover so they could leave. Granted he didn't know most of them really well other than Heather. To him they were just glimpses of a memory, desperately he was going to keep it that way. Pondering it deeply what really worried him was what would he do if that his group? Turning around he dried himself with a towel, got dressed and walked out of his room into the lobby.

All the remainder of the survivor's were there, some talking, others watching a movie they put in the DVD player. It didn't take long for Kale to find him.

"Good morning bro."

"Mornin." Vince replied in a tired but wake state.

"Have you seen Nicole? Some of her friends are really worried, especially Amanda." Amanda was an average looking girl, slightly over weight, but she really seemed to have a kind sense of presence. Apparently what he had learned from talking to Nicole was that they have been good friends for a few years now. When this whole epidemic first started to happen Amanda was one of the girls that had at first barricaded them selves here with Nicole.

"No, I'm guessing she is still down about what had happened."

"So is everyone else Vince, its not healthy to shield her self off from everyone."

"So what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Goddamn Vince, your a cool guy and all but damn your fucking retarded." Kale said with a raising Voice that hinted with humor but at the same time with all seriousness.

"Look man, Amanda had tried to talk to her but she kicked her out of the room. Your the only one that can really understand of what she's feeling with losing someone like she did." Kale continued. Vince took a breath, the comment stinging him a little, making him think of the Luke incident.

"Alright, Ill talk to her." Vince conceded. Turning around he went right back upstairs to Nicole's room and knocked lightly.

"Go away."

"Its me Vince, can we talk for a minute." Vince pleaded. A moment later he heard the door unlock so he turned the nob and walked in.

"Nice place." Vince said noticing the original design, in fact all the rooms were the same besides the 2 bedroom suits.

"Shut up." Nicole instantly snapped at him allowing her self a slight smile but quickly turned it away.

"Well, thats better." Vince said noticing the smile that had crept on Nicole's face.

"Why did you come here Vince?"

"Will you stop this? Its been a few days Nicole, I understand how you feel but you have to move on."

"You understand? Do you really? Ten people are fucking dead now Vince, ten! Do you possible know how it feels like to have someone die that put there faith in you?" Nicole snapped in anger.

"Actually, yes, i do." Vince let out softly, he did his best to try and simply forget what happened to Luke. It didn't seem like he had a choice now.

"Oh, how?"

"When this shit first happened, it was just me, Kale and James. I had this cabin that was owned by my family out in the middle of some woods about an hour away from here. Well, about 6 hours after James had started to do his thing with computers, then we found Nick, Ashely and another named Luke. Luke was this blond haired guy, funny from what I heard, I did not really get the chance to know him all that well to be honest. When I went charging it to save Michelle and Heather, I had a pack of them follow me back to the cabin. Luke was the only one not to make it, he died saving Heather's life. A job of which that should have been mine." Vince still had a hard time what had happen on that horrific day. Nicole looked up at him staring in the eye. She had positioned herself sitting on the bed facing the window.

"How can i get past this?" She asked desperately.

"Honestly, I don't know if we ever can, we have to try at least." Vince replied with an admitting voice. Nicole hung her head down low and closed her eyes. Still within her memories sight was there faces streaming across her mind. She let them down, she could never repay them for her lack of judgment.

"Nicole."

"Yeah." Nicole trailed off, with depression seeping in her voice.

"Listen to me, nothing you can do will ever change what happened back there, nothing. You have people down there that depend on you, on your judgment. If you soak up in here every day your giving them the message that you have given up."

"I have given up."

"I don't believe that one bit." Vince said in complete honesty.

"Well I do."

"Then you have failed those people." Saying with a stern attitude to catch her attention. Tear's started to flow down her cheeks, she had finally cracked.

"Jesus, I'm only eighteen. I didn't want to lead these people Vince, really I swear I didn't. Why? Why does the responsibility have to rest on my shoulder's?" Nicole had managed out in between sobs, Vince feeling her depression roll on top of him, knelt down on one knee, and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, its alright, I promise." Vince soothed.

"Your not alone, I'm here, so is Amanda and the others." Nicole couldn't hold in the sadness any longer and let it over whelm her in a stream of tears. Putting her hands up to her face she cried, cried for the first time since the day this hell had started. Vince unsure what to do just sat himself down and placed his arm around her to give her a shoulder to cry on.

"Come on, lets get up." Vince said after a few moments. Both him and Nicole stood up which Nicole wrapped her arms around Vince for a short hug.

"Thank you." Vince just smiled and held open the door for her as they both walked down to the lobby. Some of her friends had greeted with her down stairs, some just stared and nodded there heads in understanding. Nicole was starting to get back to her normal self, Vince just walked up to a bench in the lobby and sat down and drank the cup of coffee that was brewed earlier. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, he never was. In all honesty though it gave him a sense of normal back to him, like what things would be like if nothing had ever changed. Closing his eyes he could almost see his mother, and his three older sisters in his eyes. He truly did miss them, his oldest sister Candice had recently gave birth to his niece, it was a shame she didn't ever have a chance to live a life. Even if she did, it certainly wasn't a normal one.

_Vince carried the puck into the offensive zone with three defender's all over him, two in the front trying to force him off the puck and one back checking with a certain aggressiveness that demanded respect. After passing the blue line Vince took the puck and banked it off the boards to his left side. Skating around one defender he quickly caught up to the puck and stopped himself on a dime and placed the puck in between a defender's stick and skate leaving himself wide open._

"_Pass the fucking puck!" Joe yelled frantically across the ice wide open a few feet in front of the opposing teams goalie. Lifting a foot up, Vince followed through with a nice crisp pass and nailed his teammate right on the tape of his stick. Doing a little deke, the puck found the back of the net in no time. _

"_Damn that was a nice move Vince!" Joe said in appraisal after skating up to him._

"_You know me, I had to make it look good."_

"Whats so funny?" Michelle said as sat down besides Vince, snapping him out of day dream of a memory.

"Oh, just thinking about what it was like when it was normal." Vince replied back letting the smile fade.

"I was wondering Vince, ever since about a week ago its almost if your trying to avoid me."

"You wouldn't understand." Vince said with absolute certainty.

"Try me."

"Perhaps another time, if you'll excuse me." Getting up, he left Michelle sitting there with an anger starting to brew. Deciding to get the whole story she tracked down the one person who she knew would be able to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Kale?" Michelle asked after she placed her hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around to face her. She never really talked to Kale much back at the cabin, and now even less in the much more spacious hotel. She knew however that Kale was Vince's confidant, the one person who he trusted more than any other.

"Yeah?" He asked, even quietly surprised that Michelle sought him out. He didn't know much about her other than what Vince told him, to him she was just another girl. One who he really held no interest in.

"Can i have a word with you?"

"Were talking now, whats up?" With that response, Michelle grabbed Kale's arm and walked with him for a bit.

"Whats up with Vince?" She asked with curiosity. Honestly she did not know why she cared, it was almost as if one moment he was her best friend again, then next thing she knew she was cut off completely. She did miss him, and she wanted her friend back.

"You really don't know?" Kale asked, partially with venom laced in those few words.

"No, whats up?" Kale gave a slight chuckle, Vince was too chivalrous to let her know the truth. To him, chivalry be damned, this was going to be fun.

"How's Nick doing?"Kale asked in a neutral voice.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Michelle asked with some spite in her voice, and then it hit her.

"Ah, yes, you see now don't you?" Kale asked quickly then continued.

"You know, when he drove into that mass of hell to drag you and Heather out, well it wasn't for Heather."

"What?" Michelle asked in belief.

"No, wasn't for Heather at all. Actually I'm pretty sure if you haven't showed then he was going to let it go, or perhaps would of planned it all out a little better."

"I don't believe you. He loves Heather to much."

"Ah yes he does, very much so. Weather he admits it or not she reminds him of his niece. He had no clue who Heather was before that dreadful day, I was there and watched it all happened, I saw his eyes. You see, when you stare people in the eyes you can read them just like you can a book. It's a trait that i had learned to pick up on. He was disgusted that this little girl was going to be eaten alive. Disgusted, but there wasn't any fear in him, not till you showed up."

"I...I don't understand." Michelle stuttered out.

"God woman, you really are ignorant." Kale announced as if it was obvious to the whole world.

"His eyes squinted, and the first time in my life that I saw, he was scared. You have to understand that I knew him since he was six years old, he doesn't get scared easy. He made the decision all to quick, to the point of where it had frightened me and my brother. He had a simple choice to make and he made it. Let me tell you this now, he would rather die now if it would guarantee your happiness." For the first time since the start of the conversation, Michelle's eyes started to lit up with the new flow of information.

"For the past four years Michelle, I had to watch my best friend, someone who I considered a brother just walk around like a withered corpse. He's been in love with you since middle school, shit, I thought he was bull shitting me. When your life was on the line Michelle, he chose death. You didn't see the disappointment in his eye's when he caught you and Nick together. Yes, he has been avoiding you for to care for someone that deeply is unhealthy. So you ask me whats up with Vince, the answer is simple. He has chosen your happiness."

"So what do i do?" Michelle asked letting the truth grasp her.

"You have to talk to him, as I can see in his eyes that he is tired and some closure would do him good."

Vince, Nicole, Jack and a 24 year old man by the name of Joesph were all sitting in a circular couch trying to plan out what to do next.

"Well I think its pretty obvious that its up to us now for our own survival now. No one is coming and the sooner we accept that and move on the better." Nicole had stated, everyone looked on in acceptance.

"Any idea's as to what to do next?" Nicole had asked the select few, it was always a good idea to have a fresh perspective on things that other people had provided.

"What's our inventory looking like?" Vince asked since no one had spoken up.

"We have maybe enough food to last us a week, enough ammunition to last us a few years it seems. We were really well stocked before you showed up, and now, well we definitely have enough." Joesph had responded.

"Well, then we need to make food a priority." Jack put in.

"Any idea's?" Nicole had asked the group of men who she had came to rely on.

"I suggest we form a raiding party, and split them off into groups. 4 people to a party, 2 to a group. We should never walk alone out there. Start hitting the grocery stores to stock piling on our food. I know personally there is at least 4 within a 20 minute drive. So we should be pretty good." Vince put in, to him this made the most sense.

"Oh yeah, thats smart. Getting volunteer's should be easy. Hey bob, Joesph you feel like being eaten alive to day? Mind going through a mass of zombies to get us some grub, oh don't forget the toothpaste." Jack replied with bitter sarcasm.

"Any better Idea's?" Vince asked and after a few moments there was no reply.

"Look, I will go, we just need three more." Vince put in, at least to him he was showing initiative to staying alive.

"I'm In." Nicole followed through.

"Well, we need two more. Want to ask around to see if any more is dumb enough?" Jack put in, Vince gave him a glare that could kill. Joesph and Nicole both gathered everyone's attention and made an announcement. After everyone stared up Nicole spoke up.

"Look, we need to make a run on a grocery store. We are running low on food and we need two volunteer's to go with me and Vince." She spoke loudly but not enough to be considered a yell, just enough to be heard.

"I'm in." Kale was the first to join in

"Me too." Amanda spoke up, everyone else looked on at the four with admiration.

"Okay, we leave in a few hours. Say your good bye's and get ready." Nicole announced and then walked off. Vince turned to find Heather, if this was going to be his last few hours he wanted to spend some of it with her. Kale turned and looked Amanda in the eyes.

"Well this should be fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Merritt- I can honestly say no review has ever made me smile as much as yours, thank you lol. I hope this chapter is not of a disappointment to you. I would also like to say before i continue that I just read John steinbeck's east of eden and it is by far the best book i have ever read in my life and has helped me beyond belief when it came to the earlier stages of this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy. R R Please!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Everyone reaches a point in ones life where they are completely, utterly petrified. Not just scared, but scared for there life, for Nicole this was it. It's the one time that her fear had shocked her to the core, she could almost feel death's cold grip wrap its skinny pale fingers around her.

The RV had rocked up and down after Kale had just rammed its self onto a wanderer at fifty miles an hour.

Nicole did not regret her decision to leave the hotel to stock up on food, actually she rather embraced it. The cloud of responsibility had at times fogged up her youthfulness, she could never think for just her self but for everyone. The gnawing at her stomach did not let up, it churned with a distastefulness that could consume even the strongest of men. How if her mother was here she would make her eat a bowl of soup to calm her nerves. Funny though how it worked, perhaps it wasn't the soup so much as it was her mother's charm. She remembered the days when she first had started to open her eyes to the world, how the start of high school was equivalent of letting a fish go from its aquarium to the open lake. They had taught her well, her parents did. Her father was always the protective type, always chasing the boys away that showed interest in her. School was always easy, the grades had seemed to magically appear as A's to her, for her it was the gossip end that had drove her interest to the next level. The guys, yes the guys, even a part of her missed them in its own sick little way. She could remember the awful stares as they looked over at her lustfully as she placed her books in her locker. She avoided the football field like the plague for that reason and that reason alone. Every week someone would try and pick her up, but thankfully her stunning good looks was only surpassed by her sharp and charismatic brain.

She would test them, play with there heads. Most of them were as dull as a rock, a lot of them were so focused on getting smoked out that she her self could play them in her own little way if she needed. Josh, ah Joshua what a fool. The rumor around school started as just every other one did, that in a drunken stupor Nicole could not keep her hands off of him. Josh was like any other kid, tall and lengthy and was the schools back up quarter back. The girls didn't necessarily crawl all of him as you would think when it came down to the jocks, rather they laughed at him behind his back as he embraced the spot light that came with title of a foot ball player. He always hung around the same two friends, Andrew and Jeremiah. She got them real good. Jeremiah always loved to spread the rumors around school, he rejoiced in a good fist fight that was caused about it. His weakness was all to apparent, his heart was easy to toy with and for that she still could not but help but smile every time she thought of her days in school. She easily made Jeremiah fall in love with her, with out so much as laying a finger on him. Perhaps it was her charm that floated off of her, what ever it was the false persona that she protected with her self with struck, and struck hard. Within two weeks Jeremiah had viciously attacked Joshua in Nicole's defense, so bad in fact that Jeremiah had planned on killing him if it wasn't the PE teacher Mr. Oneal running to break it up it would of happened too. Jeremiah was sent to prison after that incident as he was proven guilty of attempted murder on his once good friend. Joshua, well Josh got his too in the cruel world that is karma. A freshman had turned up pregnant shortly before and after the fight the kid was proven to be Joshua's, he spent the rest of his life behind bars for a case of date rape. At least she had assumed it was the rest of his life, either way it did not matter.

She looked over towards Vince and her lips curled gently. Vince was good looking by her standards, rugged and from what she could gather rather educated. For the first time since she could actually remember she enjoyed spending time with someone of the opposite sex, her danger sense wasn't flaring up like an emergency siren and she couldn't help but to enjoy herself in his presence. He was protective of the little girl Heather and kind hearted, it was a shame they never met before this hell had happened. Thinking back on it she never really had any serious relationships before, never actually been truly intimate with someone, unless of course you count a few make out sessions. Everyone has there regrets , some worse than others. In all honesty though her one regret was never being in that serious relationship, never having that feeling of being swept off your feet. It was a feeling that she was unaccustomed too, and one she sorely wish she could feel.

"Alright everyone, get ready." Kale announced as he parked the car. Nicole had reached over and grabbed two pistols and made sure they were both loaded. She could not stop shaking in the fret of her nervousness. Granted she had faced the zombie epidemic with two guns blazing before, but never away from her sanctuary. If things went bad, all they had were each other and something did not feel right.

"You okay?" Vince asked noticing her uneasiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kale opened the door and quickly fired hitting a wonderer in the head causing him to fall. Other than the one he had just killed they were rather alone out here, who would of thought, Hillsborough avenue to be deserted. The four quickly rushed inside the grocery store and did a quick look around. Some of the can vegetables were strewn out over the floor, sauces were spilled around and a vile stench came creeping over from the meat section that was decomposing on display.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Shut up Vince." Kale replied, Vince let out a small chuckle.

"Ill take that as a no. Okay lets each take a cart, me and Nicole will go one way, you and Amanda go the other." Taking affirmative action Vince grabbed a cart followed by Nicole and they started to head off towards the left end of the store. The store was barren with a creepy silence that seem to drip from the walls. The silence in a sense had unnerved Vince a little, trying to keep his ears open, praying that he did not hear something that was out of place. Looking behind him Nicole had brought her cart right behind Vince's and keeping a pace or two away. He had grown rather comforted by her presence, it was amazing to him how different she made him feel in such a short amount of time.

"You know, I cannot wait to grab a soda. I have this major headache that is screaming for caffeine." Vince spoke out loud trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, and what soda do you usually drink?"

"Diet coke, preferably. Pepsi taste to much like carbonation with water thrown into it. The taste is repulsive." Nicole grinned to her self. She had seen a soda cooler behind a few feet backwards, Vince must not have even noticed it. Walking back without being noticed she opened up the door and grabbed a can and shook it violently as an evil grin appeared on her face. Vince let his fingers trace the label of the canned corn, what he would not give for the chance to have a fresh hamburger right now. Reaching his arm completely behind the whole shelf he pushed all the cans he could into the cart. After every can that was thrown in he just simply started to walk up the aisle again.

"Hey Vince." Nicole said as she handed him a cold can of soda into his hands. Thinking to himself, he could almost taste the sweet dark liquid on his lips, only a short moment later he could tilt his head back and let the wave of refreshment overflow his incredible addiction and thirst. Tracing his index finger under the tab he pulled it upwards and was sprayed furiously by the cream colored foam spawning out of the can

"Woman!" He shouted in disbelief. Nicole shot her hand up to her mouth and try to stop her self from laughing at the ridiculous sight of a soda soaked Vince. Looking down at himself, his shirt was now a darker blue that its dry self had previously had been. Tilting his head up at her he had one thing on his mind that was all to apparent, revenge. Nicole did not waste any time, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her with Vince hot on her heels. Turning to the right she ran past two aisle's with Vince a few feet behind and catching fast, instantly she darted down another aisle. By the time Nicole had reached the half way mark Vince had caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah, so you think that was funny huh?" Vince said jokingly.

"Very." Turning around after the reply she looked Vince into his soft brown eyes. Time itself had seemed to stop to Vince. The aisle had turned from a hallway that stretched the length of the entire store to just the two of them. Letting his right hand up he slowly caressed her cheek, being as gentle as you would be with a new born child.

"God your beautiful." The words seem to flow out of his mouth. Nicole, felt her heart skip a beat, letting her hand roam she found what she wanted.

"Vince, your wet." With that she grabbed the squirt bottle behind her and aimed towards his head in squeezed. The water, lukewarm in temperature had found its mark, splattering all over his face. Reaching to the side of himself he grabbed a half gallon bottle and ripped off the cap and dumped it all over her.

"And you are in need of a shower."

"You ass!" Nicole covered in water instantly shouted. Vince looking at her soaked in water just started to laugh and was soon followed by Nicole.

"Arrrhh!!" A what seemingly a fresh zombie had burst through the dairy department. Vince would have guessed that he was a teenager employee. Realizing that by the time he would have the chance to draw his gun it would be to late, he charged forward and bent down and threw his shoulders at the teenager's legs. The zombie which had the name of Ryan across his chest flipped right over Vince and slammed on the ground back first. Reaching for his belt as Vince was getting up he quickly undone it, feeling it ripple across his waist as he pulled. As soon as it was pulled free Ryan was on his feet, whipping it at Ryan the belt had wrapped around his neck. Ryan turned around and looked at his hopeful meal, Vince grabbed the other end of the belt with Ryan's neck in between and gave a tug as he raised a foot and kicked Ryan in the face. His neck had instantly snapped, a split second later he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Nicole shouted.

"Its okay Nicole, hes dead."

"No, your pants." Nicole announced as his jeans had dropped to the floor revealing his plaid designed boxers.

"Oh, shit." Vince blushed and quickly pulled his pants up and tied his belt around his waist making sure it was nice and tight. Nicole had raised her eyebrows for a split second and then decided to change the subject.

"We should finish up."

"Right." Both of them had started up and down the aisle making sure they grabbed anything that could be edible and drinkable. Rounding towards the side Vince looked in the liquor store, through the glass window that separated the two stores. Walking over to the door he tugged and was surprised to noticed it was opened. Walking over he quickly grabbed as many bottles of liquor that he could, after filling a basket and took extra care of bagging up a separate bottle of Vodka and Jack Daniels for him and Nicole later on tonight. For him, this little expedition was worth the celebration. After doing a quick tour he walked up towards Nicole.

"Where you go?"

"Ah, no where. Lets get out of here."

"Agreed." Nicole replied, a few moments later they had caught up to Kale and Amanda. Kale was completely smeared across the face with whip cream and chocolate syrup was squirted all over his back. Kale took a quick look at Vince.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't ask. What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." Kale responded. Giving each other a slight laugh they had all loaded up the RV and went back towards the hotel.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After they all had loaded up the grocery's inside the hotel, Vince, Nicole, Michelle, Kale, James and Ashely and Nick all started to pass around the alcohol taking shots. Jokes were quickly spread through the small group. Nicole had rested her head on Vince's shoulder and allowed her self to smile at the general out look of things. Wrapping his arms around Nicole he was finally contempt at who he was with and there situation. Things that were once so complicated had just been simplified ten fold and quite frankly he could not of been happier. Michelle was gone, she was drunk beyond doubt before the last 5 shots. She had let her curiosity and anger get the best of her. She did not care for Vince the same way he did her, but did that mean he have to leave her completely alone. Could he not be just friends, didn't she at least deserve that? Granted she was extremely happy that he decided to risk his life for her the way he did, but at the same token did he have to act so childish when it came to his feelings for her?

She did not want to be with him that way, what she wanted was her friend, and damn it he was going to hear about it.

"So Vince, whats your problem?" Michelle asked, feeling the Jack Daniels crawl up her throat.

"My problem?"

"Yeah, how can you act like my best friend one minute and a complete stranger the next?"

"Do we have to have this conversation now, it can wait." Vince said starting to get aggravated, Nicole was getting tired having her head rest on his shoulder. Even though she was not asleep yet, he was quite happy with the situation and did not want to disturb her. Michelle have had enough, she was going to get her answer no matter what.

"Is it because you love me?" She asked in an arrogant tone, this had awaken Nicole up.

"You love her?" Nicole's head had risen from his shoulder and she stared him in his eyes.

"Michelle, my feelings for you have never changed." He started off saying but his eyes instantly caught Nicole who had gotten her self up and was walking towards her hotel room.

"Nicole." He said trailing off.

"Don't! Just leave me alone Vince." With that she walked up stairs making sure to slam the stairway's door. Vince felt his heart crawl up to his throat.

"Damn it!" Vince yelled and punched the wall with all of his might causing his fist to bleed.

"What the hell you want from me!? You want the truth? Fine you got it! Yes I do, I have always Loved you. I seen you go out with complete fucking douche bags just to pick you up from the slop they left you in! I have been there with you over and over again, just for you to stop talking to me as soon as someone meets your fancy. Yes, I do you love, more than anything. I left you alone so you could be happy, because every inch within my body was screaming at me to do something! I cannot allow my self to continue with this torture, and I finally find someone that i like and you fucking stop it!" Vince never had a drunken rage before, never had his drink was able to control his emotions like they were now. Whether he was in the wrong or not, to him it was something that must me be said.

"Am I allowed that same happiness that you so freely get?" Michelle was not used to men speaking to her this way, how respect seem to follow him everywhere he went. Perhaps it was the alcohol that was put in her body, right now she simply could not get over how attractive he was looking. Closing her eyes she leaned it only to feel something over he mouth. Vince placed his hand over it and gave her a cold hard stare.

"Your drunk, I'm going to leave before you do something you regret." With that he opened the door and walked up to the second floor and noticed Nicole sitting down in the hallway in her own drunken state on the verge of tears.

"Nicole." She walked in her room and slammed her door before he could reply.

"God damnit!"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, i know there are alot of character's in this and well, thats been planned lol. So for those of you thats getting confused with the ages here it is.

Vince-18 Ashely-15 Heather- 7

Nicole-18 Nick-17

Amanda-19 Michelle-18

James-16 Kale-18

Alex-20 Stephanie-18

If i forgot anyone let me know and ill put there ages up there...there are alot of characters and sometimes its hard to keep up with them all ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone, as always please read and review.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Vince woke up feeling like his head went through both world wars. Moaning loudly he shifted his body out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. Yesterday could not have been more of a day from hell to him. Through the past four to five years Vince wanted nothing more than to be with Michelle. Shaking his head, he could not of asked more of a hectic day. He did love Michelle, that of which he had no doubt. What bothered him though was not of her, but his feelings towards Nicole. In the short few days they had known each other, they had grown close. He would have been lying if he had told anyone that she did not consume his thoughts, because she did. Perhaps it was her beautiful pale complexion that seemed to go perfectly with her slim frame. Perhaps it was that he was himself around her, he did not have to pretend. What ever it was his insides were tearing him apart. Yesterday was a disaster, the truth was let out about how he felt but at what price? Everything was going great to start the day, then the drinking began. He wish he was given a chance to explain, perhaps things could be resurrected? Bad choice of words I know.

Putting on a fresh pair of clothes that he had brought with him since the cabin, he walked out towards the lobby and joined the group that was talking. Looking around he could see Michelle, Kale and James were all there but Nicole was no where to be found.

"Look, Vince about last night." Michelle said while approaching him.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Vince cut her sentence short.

"I said don't worry about it. We were all a little intoxicated last night, somethings were said that never should have been."

"Vince, you were right."

"What?" Vince asked as if he was almost shocked to hear the words.

"You were right yesterday, I have been acting extremely selfish and I'm sorry." Michelle repeated, letting the words come out with little difficulty at all.

"How did things with Nick go?" Vince asked, they had been together for a short while now and after seeing Michelle almost kiss Vince must of drove him nuts.

"Yeah, we decided it would be best if we took a break from one another." She replied back with a little bit of sorrow in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you perhaps know where Nicole is, I want to talk to her."

"No, she hasn't came down at all since last night."

"Its already three in the after noon, she is usually up before this. I'm going to check up on her, if you will excuse me." Vince walked passed her silently and went upstairs to Nicole's room and knocked. After a few moments the door opened up slowly revealing Nicole who's nose was blood red, eyes blood shot and looking very tired.

"What is it Vince?" Nicole asked in between sniffing to stop her nose from running.

"You okay?" Vince asked in shock about how dramatic her change was in such a short period of time.

"I was feeling kinda under the weather yesterday, the alcohol didn't help much." She replied, leaning against the door seal to keep her on her feet.

"Here." Putting his arms around her he walked her back towards her bed.

"Jesus woman, your burning up." He remarked, feeling as if his hands were burning as soon as it touched her skin.

"My head hurts."

"If my head looked like yours it would probably hurt too." Vince remarked with out thinking about it and mentally kicked himself. To his surprise Nicole had laughed which soon followed up with a groan.

"Ah, fuck you Vince." She said in between laughter as she was holding her head. Vince just smiled.

"Normally I would find that offer hard to turn down, but under the circumstances I think I have to pass." Rolling over to the other side of the bed Nicole grabbed a pillow and swung it around and hit Vince in the side of his head.

"I deserve that."

"Yeah, you think?" Nicole replied sarcastically. Vince laid the back of his hand on her forehead and was astonished how hot it was.

"You have something to take your temperature with?"

"Yeah, look in the bathroom cabinet. Vince I think I'm going to puke." Nicole barley chocked out, as her mouth started to fill with Vomit. Getting up on her feet she ran straight to the bathroom and stuck her head in the toilet to let it go. Noticing her hair started to fall down, some of it in the way of her mouth. Vince just crouched down and pulled her hair back behind her head as she arched her body forward with every time she vomited. After a few minutes of just sitting there she had closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat. Vince put his arms around her and picked her up and walked her over to her bed. Turning around he went back into the bathroom and founded what he was looking for.

"Nicole, come on." Vince said shaking her gently, just enough to wake her up. Opening her eyes she welcomed the white little machine into her mouth for a moment till it had beeped.

"101.7 yeah, your not doing anything today, doc's orders." She allowed herself a slight smile and drifted off back to sleep. Grabbing a chair that was placed by the dinning room table of her hotel room he placed it by her bed right by the trash can in case she had to vomit again. After a few moment's he knew he needed to get her temperature down, running to the bathroom he ran cold water over a wash cloth and placed it on her head. Turning on the ceiling fan and setting the AC to seventy degree's, he pulled her on top of her covers hoping it would help.

Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, Vince allowed his eyes close and let sleep drift over him.

"_Woman!" He shouted in disbelief. Nicole shot her hand up to her mouth and try to stop her self from laughing at the ridiculous sight of a soda soaked Vince. Looking down at himself, his shirt was now a darker blue that its dry self had previously had been. Tilting his head up at her he had one thing on his mind that was all to apparent, revenge. Nicole did not waste any time, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her with Vince hot on her heels. Turning to the right she ran past two aisle's with Vince a few feet behind and catching fast, instantly she darted down another aisle. By the time Nicole had reached the half way mark Vince had caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Ah, so you think that was funny huh?" Vince said jokingly._

"_Very." Turning around after the reply she looked Vince into his soft brown eyes. Time itself had seemed to stop to Vince. The aisle had turned from a hallway that stretched the length of the entire store to just the two of them. Letting his right hand up he slowly caressed her cheek, being as gentle as you would be with a new born child. _

"_God your beautiful." The words seem to flow out of his mouth. Nicole, felt her heart skip a beat, letting her hand roam she found what she wanted. _

"_Vince, your wet." With that she grabbed the squirt bottle behind her and aimed towards his head in squeezed. The water, lukewarm in temperature had found its mark, splattering all over his face. Reaching to the side of himself he grabbed a half gallon bottle and ripped off the cap and dumped it all over her. _

"_And you are in need of a shower."_

Vince woke up startled, looking at the time it had been three hours since he walked into her room. Getting up he again walked up and woke Nicole up to take her temperature. Her hands almost instantly glided over her head as if to try and suppress her pounding headache.

"101.2, Its going down."

"Vince?" Nicole had asked, trying to sit her self up but thought better of it as soon as her head started to hurt even more.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Michelle, you know, together?" At this question Vince couldn't hold in his laughter.

"No, no. She wouldn't give me the time of the day." He responded after a short chuckle.

"But you love her?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Nicole, yes. I think though, I'm starting to realize that its more that I'm in love with the idea of being in love with her."

"When did you realize this?"

"A few days ago, when someone else was clouding my head." A moment of silence had befallen the two and then the phone rang, which Vince picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Vince, looks like were going to have some more visitor's, maybe you should come down." Kale had announced with confidence but also a bit of nervousness filling his voice.

"I will be down there in a second." With that he hung up the phone. Then he looked down at Nicole.

"Will you be okay for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just need some rest thats all." Giving her a nod of understanding, he started to walk out the door and stopped midway when he heard his name.

"Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Nicole warned with worry in her voice.

"Of course." With that he silently shut the door and went down to the lobby.

"What up?" Vince asked as the lobby doors had opened, instantly Kale met him down stairs.

"Bro, your not going to believe this."

"Whats up man?"

"We have a convoy that contacted us about 30 minutes, there on the way here." Kale explained.

"Okay, how many people."

"fifteen, but thats not what I'm going to tell you."

"Then spit it out fool!" Vince demanded with a humorous tone.

"Its led by Alex."

"Alex? You mean my douche bag of a cousin, Alex?"

"I'm pretty sure, He said his name was Alex and you cant really mistake that hideous voice he has." Vince just stood there and started to collect his thoughts. Him and Alex were once really close friends, almost to the point of a brother hood. Alex, Vince and Kale had always joked they were the non-gay three musketeers. Finally that name was put to the test, one which had failed miserably. Alex had seemingly left the trio to do his own thing, in the process bad blood had been strewn out to divide the three.

"You have his number?"

"Yeah, they said there cell phones are still activated, here give him a call." Vince took the piece of paper and walked over to a phone behind the front desk and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The thick deep voice had responded, It was definitely Alex.

"Alex, its me Vince." Vince spoke out loud, partially unsure as to what exactly to say. They had stopped hanging out with each other for over a year. It has been a year since they last spoke to one another and sure as shit during this zombie mess he found a way to survive.

"Vince? Damn I never thought I would ever be happy hearing your stupid ass voice again."

"Alex, how far are you?"

"I'm about an hour away, were on a school bus."

"Are any of your people bit?" Alex took a quick look at the people in his bus and looked towards his younger brother Kyle. Kyle during the evacuation of the Target store they were staying in suffered a bite on his wrist. The bleeding surprisingly had been very little, it did not rip much flesh off, just enough to spread the infection. Kyle said he felt fine, but Alex had seen it before. It was only a matter of time before the headache would set in, then the cold sweats. Finally he would close his eyes to rest and return as one of them. Kyle was beside himself, he was sitting in the middle of the bus in deep thought, obviously trying not to think about how he was going to spend the last remaining moments of his life.

"No, no one is infected." Alex lied.

"Okay, good. When you get here were going to open the gates, just run right in. We have to close them as soon as possible, some of them are bound to go through. I will have snipers stationed in the stories above to provide cover, but I need all of you to haul ass as fast as you can."

"Understood." Alex replied, he hoped this was going to work.

"Call me when you see the hotel, I'm stationing my people now."

"Will do, Thank you Vince."

"Not a problem, see you soon." Alex hung up his cell phone. He stood at 5'11 170 pounds which was concealed in a slim frame. At 20 year's of age, he was highly intelligent and often compassionate and drew on a sense of leadership that people seemed to want to follow. Alex had that certain aura around him that made you want to be around him, someone you could easily trust. What most people did not know was that he had a certain dark side to him, a complete closet case that was kept under a certain cool. Never did he let this go towards his friends, or family. Those that decided to try him usually became a poor victim of his blood thirsty rage. He himself was like a volcano ready to explode, people have often times thought to get the best of him before he snaps, and when he snaps people get hurt. He grew up in a rough side of town, even at a young age his ability to strategize had gave him a huge advantage over the street punks that always roamed his neighborhood. He always kept himself in a cold reserve, only to let it out towards his good friends and his now fiancée. Often his temper had always walked that fine line between good and bad. The evil inside of him was well hidden and well used, it's what kept him and the people that followed him alive.

Looking out from the front of the bus they seen the mass horde and instantly he dialed the hotel's number.

"Hello?"

"Vince! Were coming."

"Alright, just come right in." Vince waited outside the lobby and looked onwards as the bus had ran right in crushing all that was standing in the way. As soon as the gates opened the undead came charging in, the sharp shooters in the room did the best they could to keep up with the masses. There main goal was to keep the gate keeper's safe.

The bus once it cleared the gates stopped as close to the doors as the driver Jose could get it to. Instantly the doors flew opened and people started to charge for the entrance. Kyle sat there and finally made a decision on his fate, obviously some of these people were never going to make it to the doors, the gate keeper's in the most danger. Fuck it, his life was over anyhow. Withdrawing the two pistols that hanged by the side of his waist he instantly ran out the door and charged the mass. Aiming he blew off one's head that charged for a man that was desperately trying to close the gates against the masses. Turning to the crowd he did his best to aim, some of the shots had hit there target right in the forehead, others ineffectively in the chest. Before he knew it, he felt the clips empty and he was down to nothing but his knifes.

"No one can live forever." He muttered to himself. Seeing his little brother charge the masses Alex looked on in worry.

"Kyle!" He shouted to hopefully convince him otherwise.

"GO!" Kyle shouted back, with that he withdrew his two steak knives and charged. The first one came straight for him trying to grab the closest chunk of flesh that was on Kyle's body. Reaching up he reactively stabbed his attacker in the face, withdrawing the blade he twirled his body around and got another one to the side of the head. There was to many of them, another one charged looking to tackle its prey before it had its meal. The creature stretched his arms out and plunged, pulling his one free blade he stabbed the man in the throat. The weight was to much for him causing him to collapse on the floor causing a blood bath as others pounced on him. Kyle made his choice, and accepted his decision. He was ready to die.

Amanda thought she was going to puke, holding her rifle she had aimed carefully and killed more than she could count of those things. Looking at a kid about 15, maybe 16 years old charge the masses she instantly put her scope around him. Instantly he was tackled and turned into the meal, letting a tear drop from her cheek she lined up her cross hairs and ended his misery.

Alex was pissed, letting his rage get the best of him he charged forward. The gate keepers had finally closed the gates but a number of them had gotten inside, many of the keepers armed themselves and did the best to defend one another. Aiming expertly Alex killed the first few that charged forward with ease, one got within striking distance. Instead of wasting ammo he simply wrapped his arm around the top of his head and tugged causing his neck to snap, pulling his pistol up he shot two more dead within two shots. He rarely missed when he was pissed.

Vince looked on in worry, seeing his cousin about to be over ran by the undead charged forward to his side. Raising his gun up he shot four times while running to his once good friends side killing two of them and missing the other two shots. Instantly he found the knife hanging from Alex's side and yanked it out and chucked it towards the closest one, hitting the creature in the face causing the undead woman to perish before she fell.

"What the fuck bro?" Alex yelled firing a couple more times killing one more.

"What?"

"You threw my knife!" Alex yelled in disbelief.

"Well, you weren't using it!" Vince yelled irritated, aimed towards one that went charging to the both of them, he fired hitting him in the eye.

"God damnit, that was my lucky knife!" Alex charged the few that were remaining and emptied his clip leaving two left. First one he swung hitting it in the jaw just so he could have enough time to deal with the other. The second went running, opening up his palm he rammed his palm up into its nose causing it to ram into its brain striking it dead. Turning his attention back to the first it charged forward, moving his body to the left he grabbed its arm and twisted it behind its back, he pulled up his other and and wrapped it around its neck and twisted, breaking its neck cleanly. The very last one charged at Vince, juking it to the side the zombie missed completely on its charge, by the time it turned around to face Vince, Vince grabbed him and suplexed him against the brick wall of the hotel. Raising his foot he pressed it hard against its neck, reaching up into his pocket he pulled out his switch blade and stabbed it on top of its head.

Nicole had walked down to the lobby and watch the whole thing happen, wiping her nose on her sleeve a girl Stephanie who mentioned was Alex's fiancée looked up and faced her.

"I guess being a bad-ass runs in the family."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for such a long delay, it took a while for me to get out of the writers block and a much needed kick in the ass from a friend to finish the chapter. (Thanks kady ) I hope you all enjoy this, as it laying the foundation for the rest of the story. As always reviews are very much appreciated. ;)

It had been a week since Vince had lost his cousin Kyle to the undead. He was close to Kyle, granted not nearly as close as he was to Alex but they had always kept in touch. Kyle seemed like he was destined for great things, like most in the family he was extremely athletic and his baseball stats proved it. It wasn't just the athleticism that made him such a special baseball player, it was his drive. It almost seemed like it was a family trait, one that seemed to run dominate. Perhaps if this zombie fiasco never happened he would be on a baseball field right now working on his swing, dreaming of bigger and greater things to come. Walking over to his bathroom sink, Vince splashed water in his face to wipe away the sleep gunk that had formed on his eyes.

Thankfully Michelle had agreed to watch over Heather the past week, he did not want to scare her by how depressed he was feeling. Michelle had been understanding and shockingly actually sympathized with him. He figured that things would never be the same again with Michelle, what would seem like things were okay would just be a facade to cover up the hidden tension. Even walking Heather down the hall way to Michelle's room had been filled with an unspoken silence that was demanding to be let out. Thinking about Heather what would become of her education? She was seven years old, and her education is a pressing issue, If perhaps they were going to live through this, an educated person would be more likely to survive than an uneducated one. Then there was Nicole, perhaps it was best to leave the situation the same as it was with Michelle. A few words had been spoken between him and Nicole since the arrival of Alex. Things were okay between the two but that little spark of romance between the two seemed to die as quick as it had arrived. Granted he still thought about her quite a bit, but with the straying stress of a recent family member passing away before one's eyes and then the added tension of a rival equal to himself, the romance did not seem feasible.

Shortly after the arrival of Alex and the people he was with, James was able to send out a radio message to any survivors to tell them where they are and how to get a hold of them. This past week, 25 people had flocked towards the spacious hotel. Many of them were great full of the hospitality shown by Nicole and her own little group. What was once a strand of few survivor's have now seemed to be its own little community, thankfully there were plenty of rooms to go around. The second floor was now packed with its on going new visitors and part of the third floor was now given out. To Vince though he was happy with the second story room he had received, though he was starting to get lonely and was having trouble sleeping in the spacious two bedroom suit. Walking over to the hanger that the towel was placed, he rubbed it over his face drying himself off and walked towards the lobby.

The room was crowded by the all the people, sitting there chatting, some of them sharing a cup of coffee. Vince quickly found Kale sitting at a coffee table joking around with Amanda. The two the past week have really had hit it off. Kale's humor was quite infectious and in these grim times it was something that Amanda seemed desperate to get a hold of. James and Ashely looked like they were on the phone talking to some people that were going to be new arriver's at the hotel. An awkward feeling spread over Vince, how during an epidemic as vicious as this zombie shit was that survivor's were still everywhere. Alex on the other hand seemed to distant himself completely from Kale and Vince, letting there old feud continue. Leaning against the wall that sat the coffee container Vince closed his eyes and let the traumatizing memory consume him, one that changed the three's lives forever.

_Stephanie was being her usual self, trying to gather the spotlight around her. Vince being 16 with only one serious girlfriend on hand and Alex and Kale...well they had a little more luck than Vince but not by much, not by much at all. In essence by the popular stages of a high school drama world we would easily fall under the category of the loser hands. James made a comment towards Stephanie about not believing that she was at one point in her life a ballerina, and well to shut him up she of course showed them her dance forms. After making a few snide comments back and forth between the five, Stephanie now had to go home. _

_Alex of course being the desperately trying to be with her volunteered to walk her, followed up by Kale. James went back inside the house to play some video games. Vince was struck at a lost, he had little interest of walking her home and in truth be told just wanted to go back inside lay down on the couch and perhaps catch some shut eye. Something egged him on, his gut instincts told him to go. If there was one thing his mother had taught him well, and perhaps the one lesson that he actually took upon himself to follow as well was to follow your gut instincts. So Vince went with. _

_Alex and Stephanie started to walk ahead of everyone, trying to squeeze in the precious few moments they had together before bringing her home. Kale making strides to catch up and Vince fighting the urge to run back in side and just saying to hell with it all tailed behind the farthest. Alas they came to the tracks, his gut instinct told him to follow them back to her house, and not the usual way of the side walk. Something was not right, he was sure the tracks were there for them to take. _

_Gasping for air Vince let it consume his lungs, projecting his vocal cords he yelled out towards Alex and Stephanie who were easily 15 to 20 yards away._

_"Hey guys, lets take the tracks!"_

_Alex looked behind him and with a curious and annoyed look on his face. _

_"Forget the tracks, her house is right around the corner." even Kale decided to pipe something in "Ya bro, its too dark anyway." _

_Again Vince persisted, Something was not right, they had to listen. _

_"Non sense Alex, it will get us there in the same time anyhow!" once again projecting his voice to make sure he was heard clearly. _

_He would have none of it, Alex has assumed the leader role. God forbid anyone suggest anything other wise than his word in front of the girl he was trying to impress. _

_The five guys all rolled up on bikes, all of them about our age Ranging from 18 years old to 16...At first they stopped by asked for cigs which Alex of course gave to em. Then they turned back and left, at that point we all knew they were going to turn around, and they did. The second time they got into Alex's face, kept egging Stephanie to go home with them so they could have there way...sick bastards. The the final straw was dropped, they reached for her, and Alex pushed. Vince still to this day takes shame because the French part of him wanted to cower away so bad, hide from the danger and let Alex get the shit kicked out of him. He truly felt pathetic. _

_for the last 4 to 5 years Alex had been a brother to him, and when he needed him the most he wanted to run, runaway from the fight from the danger. Vince wanted to leave it all behind. The first punch was thrown before Alex even realized it, nailing him from behind he was starting to fall before another one grabbed him in a head lock and pulled him up to hold him still. The leader of the group, the cocky arrogant son of a bitch took a swing with every force he had in his body. Of course his cousin fell...the first kick struck right at his temple. _

_Vince was in shock, . He was a decent fighter at best. He was acting like a cowered, that first kick snapped him back into reality. He ran in to help defend his cousin, his brother. barely took three steps and someone landed a sucker punch on Vince's right jaw and of course he fell. One of the guys that was by him ran up to kick his head like a football while another was hold his unconscious head up ready for the taking. The kick if it would have ever landed would of snapped his neck on instant. _

_Reaching up he held the kids leg back, instead of kicking a 50 yard field goal he ended up slamming his face on to the concrete. His victory was short lasted sensing impending danger from my right side, all he saw was someones foot slamming against his face. _

_Within minutes the jumping was over, just like they came they quickly grabbed there bikes and left. Standing up he wiped his mouth and walked over to his cousin to see him knocked out cold...he soon came back up after a few minutes though he never remembers a bit of that night, forever lost to him. Looking on the ground where his blood had spilled, Stephanie ran over to Alex and gave him a hug. _

Snapping himself out of it he peered onward towards the group of people, James stood up and was readying himself. Vince tired of the boredom started to collect himself and walked over to a cabinet that carried the guns and quickly supplied himself and awaited the newcomers. An old beat up Cadillac and Oldsmobile came into view and charged forward onto the mass of the undead, slamming against there bodies as the driver's was quick to get inside the gates. Over the past few day's to help keep his mind off of things and to pass the time Vince had devised a way to shut the gates much more quickly and safely than the past. Ripping off a few guard rails from some of the older cars they placed them onto two trucks that were sitting in the parking lot unused. Getting inside the vehicle the driver could just as easily put it in reverse to open the gates and then punch it into drive to shut it. As long as the driver them selves did not hurry the procedure the gates closed with little difficulty in a matter of seconds, very few zombies were able to get past this way making getting back to the entrance all that much easier.

The gates closed in a rapid haste to keep the unwanted visitor's out while letting the wanted ones in. Almost immediately 11 men dressed in dark blue jeans and wearing a red bandanna's on there heads ran towards the hotel and let themselves in. An unsettling feeling emerged in Vince's stomach, a bad feeling started to drape over him, trying to shrug it off he decided to welcome the newest members to there group of survivor's. After closing the doors the men slanted themselves against the wall, some of them fell to there knee's to catch there breath, after giving them a few moments Vince spoke up.

"Glad to see everyone is alright, we were able to get your rooms together before you all arrived."

A man who looked like he was in his early twenty's, white skin and sported a blond goatee. He stood at about 5'10 and looked like he weighed around 165 to 170. He had a cold hard look into his eyes that told of the roughness of his life. Out of there little group he was the only white one there, the other 10 were black, all sporting red. Then it struck him, Vince realized who they were, Crips. The man took the key cards rather roughly and gave Nicole a lustful look and then turned to the others in his group before looking back at Vince.

"You got any boo's?"

"No, we ran out a few days ago. We wont have a chance to pick any more up till our next grocery store raid." Vince replied, silently kicking himself for letting them know that they can pick some up. The last thing he wanted was these men drunk around any one of his friends.

"Goddamn crackerjack, what type of service you run in this crib? Yo G! What i tell you, we'd run this shit in a matter of days dawg!" A black man, standing behind the white man, looked like he was in his late 20's, pushing thirty yelled. Another one behind him looked towards Nicole and spoke up after sitting himself down at a coffee table.

"Yo, sweet thing. Why don't you sit your pretty little self down." He implied looking down at his lap.

"Watch your tung!" Vince replied having enough of this. He did not give a shit about anyone's past. Weather or not they were in a gang, prisoner, politician or doctor. Shit hit the fan when all this zombie shit started to happen, if one good thing happen out of it was everyone that lived was given a brand new chance. He would be damned if they were going to harass anyone in the hotel, especially Nicole.

"What you going to do about it crackerjack?" The man stood up staring his dark black eyes into Vince, as if he could stare a hole through his head. Kale realizing that Vince was starting to get over his head and just as badly wanted this shit to end decided to reveal himself. Gripping his pistol that laid on a holster around his waist he made it clear that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if it came down to it. The man seeing the gun quickly backed off.

"Fuck this." Vince replied, whispering to himself and walked back towards his room. Vince could feel his muscles tighten like they would right before a fight. The shakes had already start to settle in, the nerves in his body warning him of the up coming fight. Silently and to himself Vince was thankful that it wasn't the case. Opening up his door he laid himself down on his bed and closed his eyes. For the past week or so he had been more tired then he normally was, every hour that he got, he tried to squeeze in as shut eye. Perhaps it was just added stress that caused him to do this, yes stress he concluded, and let the fog of sleep cover over him.

Nicole was utterly disgusted with there new visitor's, how could you be so ungrateful and completely disrespectful and degrading to the very people that risked there lives to save you? Nicole decided to retire to her room a little early, to catch a shower mostly. Funny how just mere stares could make you feel so dirty. After a few moment's she could tell she was being followed, peering over her shoulder she saw three of the new comer's following quite close, picking up her pace they went to a quick jog. Knowing full well the elevator would not close enough in time she went straight to the stairs, her pace of breath quickened as she was chased. Opening the door she ran up the stairs as fast as she could, she could hear there dis contempt on her fleeing from there lust filled passions. At the start of it all they were a good 15 to 20 feet away, now they were only a mere yard, reaching up for the second story door she opened and sprinted towards her room. Getting half way down the hall she could feel there grimy hands wrap around her and slammed her to the wall.

"You know, its been a long while." The blond haired man said, breathing deeply she could smell his shit smelling breath consuming her face. She thought she was going to puke. Instinctively she pulled up her knee cap aiming for in between his legs but only found his hand blocking the way.

"Feisty, I love the feisty one's."

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Nicole screamed in utter disgust. Desperately she tried squirming out of his grasp.

"It's better when you resist." he said lustfully, showing his yellow stained teeth. Looking around, she was pinned only a couple of door's down from Vince's room. Knowing everyone else was down in the lobby, if anyone was going to help it would probably be him. All she could do was pray that he would hear her.

"Vince, help!"

"_So mom, you think we could stop by Kale's house and pick him to stay the night?" Vince asked, hoping his mom would concede._

_  
"When are you going to stay the night at his house?" His mom turned around in the passenger seat, showing her face covered in her black hair that fell down to her shoulders._

"_I don't know, maybe next week?" Vince asked hoping that his mom would relent up and still pick up Kale so they could hang out this weekend. It was really hard when your best friend lives across the city and you don't exactly have a car to go and hang out with him. _

"_Vince, help!"_

Vince woke up immediately, the dream it's self was of an old memory but something was different. That voice, that voice sounded so real. Taking a deep breath he heard some struggling going on out side of his room. Swinging his feet to the side of his bed he got up and charged outside to see what was going on. Nicole was pinned against the wall, the white man that was with the newcomers was straying his hand slowly up the side of her shirt. One of the other guys was reaching for her pants to undo them, before Vince could grasp what was going on he went on the offense. Charging up he aimed for the white man's jaw and nailed him square on causing him to take a step back. Turning to his right, the man that was undoing her pants turned to face him only to have Vince's hands placed on his forehead and slam it into the wall. By the time he turned around to face the third assailant he felt a hard black fist nail him right into the mouth causing his head to snap backwards. The man took another step towards him as if he was trying to box him, Vince bent down and wrapped his arms around his legs, picked him up and slammed him unto the ground.

Quickly he crawled on top of him and started to swing, getting three punches off that hit him in the nose, jaw and the left cheek. As soon as the third punch was landed he felt a blow to the ribs causing him to get off of the attacker. Getting back on his feet he was just welcomed by another punch, this time by the white guy that finally got up onto his feet. Hitting his left jaw it snapped his head backwards, by the time he saw his attackers again all three of them were crowded over him all throwing punches and kicks. After a few moments of the onslaught, it was to much for Vince to handle he collapsed from the beating unto the floor.

Nicole frightened for Vince's life turned one of the guys around and landed a hard right cross on the mans nose causing it to break. On instinct he reached back and landed a right cross of his own on her jaw knocking her out cold.

Vince could did not know how he handled the beating like he was, blow after blow to the ribs and he did not feel any more pain. He figured the pain went away after about the 6th or 7th kick, now all he felt was a throbbing burning sensation. Doing his best he pushed himself back up on his feet to try and fight off the attackers once more. One of the men reached up and held up his head high as the other landed a hard right hook making Vince fall to the floor once more. Closing his eyes he expected the fight to continue, already anticipating the blows. Instead he heard just a lone simple click and the blow's ceased.

"You boy's better get down stairs, or your friend here is going to lose the right to call himself a man." James stood cockily holding a pistol to the back of one of the black man's balls. Backing up they simply just shrugged there shoulder's as if to invisibly to recollect themselves and headed for the stairs.

"Vince you Okay?" James asked running straight for him, instead Vince looked over to Nicole finally regaining her conscious.

"Tend to her, I'll be fine." Vince replied, gathering himself up he simply just walked back into his room and went to the bathroom. Gathering a washcloth he ran water over it under the sink and lied it on his forehead and lied back down on his bed. His head throbbed, his ribs was starting to really ache as he hoped none of them were really broken. After a few moments he heard a knock on the door.

"Uh, for Christ sake let me rest." He groaned as he turned the nob of the door only to reveal Nicole standing there. Instantly she charged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Returning the hug for a moment he just savored her presence in his arms.

"Nicole.." Vince trailed off, uncertain as to what he was really going to say. Instead Nicole placed a finger on his lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me." With that, she closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex was happy that he was finally being able to play pool again. Searching around the hotel out of complete boredom he stumbled across a game room just down the hall from the lobby. He figured everyone must of known, how could they miss? Never the less a decent game of pool was something he always enjoyed, especially when he wanted to collect his thoughts. Granted Stephanie went to her room to take the rest of the night off, Alex was contempt on just staying here practicing his shot, hell at least he had something to do now. Lighting a cigarette he aimed up the cue ball and took a shot, steadily hitting the 4 ball in. Leaning over he grabbed some chalk and started to chalk up his stick, hearing a noise he looked over and saw two of the Crips just barge in.

Alex wasn't as naive as his cousin, he knew exactly who these men were and what exactly they were capable of. Never did he approach the like of them, not out of fear but just because he did not want to be caught up in the mess. He also was not a man to back down.

"This room is reserved, leave." The man said, standing at about 6'5 he looked like he weighed about 190 pounds, the other man beside him sported braids on his head with a red bandanna, he was about 6'2 180 pounds. Obviously the taller of the two seemed to grasp the lead role as the smaller one just stood there obediently beside him.

"Yeah, sure thing, games almost over." Alex said almost to the point of taunting him, lining up, he took another shot this time nailing the nine ball in.

"No, now!" The man said agitated. This time he stepped a few inches from Alex's face staring him down, the other one rounded up to his left side. Chalking up his stick again Alex immediately grabbed the pool stick and swung it like a base ball bat towards the mans legs, snapping the stick in half, by the time the other one noticed anything he looked down to see a knife pricking against the skin on his neck.

Whimpers were heard from the ground as the man was grasping his leg, Alex made sure to press the knife hard enough to break skin causing blood to seep down on the knife.

"Look what you did man, I don't have a stick now. Piece of advice, you interrupt my game like that one more time and I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you." Pulling his knee up, he landed the blow in between the guys legs and then hit him with the handle of the knife in the mans temple knocking him out. Recollecting himself, he just simply walked out, down the hall to the lobby.

Kale was waiting in the lobby talking to Amanda, the day for him had been an uneasy one. At the start when the new comers came he knew that they were in for a hell of a ride. Being here at the hotel was almost like being in a small town, everyone was tight committed. Granted you may not like the person but at the same time you at least showed them a certain level of respect just to keep the peace, upon seeing them for the first time he knew that this one little aspect that he had come to enjoy was going to be thrown out the window.

Then there was Alex, Kale himself had always had a short temper. Never did he kept his cool when someone fucked him over. Perhaps that was why him and Vince were such good friends, he had seen Vince keep his cool and be calm and collected in front of people who disrespected him so bad that even Gandhi himself would of thrown a punch. Kale was the complete opposite, there had been times when he even thought of someone was talking bad about him that he threw the first punch, ask questions later. When Vince first introduced Alex to him he wasn't impressed to say the least. Some times people just rub you the wrong way, Alex did that for him. For the sake of Vince, the one person that he grew to trust over the years beside his own younger brother, he gave Alex a chance. The shaky first couple of days hanging out with the three of them turned into months, before long he had grown to trust and respect Alex. He guessed that if that one dreadful day would have never happened then they would probably still be friends. Now, he wanted nothing to do with him. He could understand that he wanted to be with Stephanie, he respected that much, but to just dish off your friends completely after they stuck there necks out for you, fuck him. Looking in a daze of memories, one of the Crips walked by and noticed him staring off into space.

"What the fuck you staring at?" He asked bitterly.

"Not much to tell you the truth." Kale responded, for the group to act the way they did after the hotel showed there hospitality to them, fuck em. Standing up him and Ashely proceeded to walk past him, standing in Kale's way, he refused to let them pass. Placing a foot behind the mans legs Kale shoved him as hard as he could causing him to land on his back. Simply Kale and Ashely just stepped around the man, a few feet farther and Kale was slammed down by one of his friends.

"Shit!" Kale yelled after slamming face face first onto the tile floors. The man rolled Kale on his back and starting to swing, lifting his leg up as fast as he could he lifted the man off of him and onto the floor. Pushing his body upwards, as soon as he got back onto his own two feet another man jumped in and sucker punched Kale in the jaw causing him to go sprawling back down to the floor. James had just went back down stairs after taking a short shower, saw that Kale was out numbered three to one quickly jumped in and tackled one of them. Not being able to keep a hold of him the both went rolling down on the floor, James looked on with malcontent, letting his anger start to brew inside of him. Charging once more the man moved to the side and swung his knee up catching James in the nose, falling down from the blow, another one jumped in and started to kick viciously at his head.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Vince woke up when he felt something underneath his arms move, opening his eyes he saw Nicole stir a little bit before she opened hers. Both of them lied there and for a second peering into each others eyes before Nicole finally broke the silence.

"Well, that was interesting." She said softly.

"Yeah it was." Vince replied at the choice of words that was so obvious. Letting out a laugh, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and headed straight to the shower. Turning on the shower head, he stood under the hot water and let it stream off his back. Pulling his hands up he wiped his eyes before closing them. In the first few days in this hotel he tried to imagine that when he was under the shower that he was back home before all of this shit happened. It's strange what an old convenience can do to a deprived person. How he longed for the days that he was worried about his next game, now, now he was worried about gathering food for the next few months, and not get killed in the process.

Turning off the shower he got up and dried himself, then walked out the bathroom to find his room empty. Finding his freshly washed clothes he put them on, just as soon his coca-cola shirt was on the front door swung open to reveal Nicole.

"Vince, Kale and James is in trouble!" She yelled in an alarming tone. Immediately Vince charged down stairs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Alex was sitting at the coffee table by the main hallway leading towards the rooms, holding a cigarette in his hands he puffed in the sweet smoke slowly and silently. When the fight broke out he just sat there and watched, watched as he would a TV show. To him as much as he hated the Crips, watching Kale get his ass kicked was quite entertaining. It did not surprise him in the least that James jumped in, the two brother's were always loyal to one another. He held no discontent with James in the slightest, he always got along with him, and soon a frown creped on his face as soon as he saw that James was being easily overpowered.

"Will you fucking do something!?" Stephanie yelled after watching the mismatch between the two groups.

"I'm getting to it." Alex responded in a relaxed manner. Getting up he put his cigarette out in the ash tray and walked over to the group. Reaching behind one of the men that was kicking at James head, he reached his arms around and wrapped around his neck before picking him up and slamming him back on the ground. The other man turned towards Alex and threw a punch only to have him duck under and react with a quick upper cut to his windbag causing him to bend over to catch his breath. Not wanting to spoil the advantage that he had he pulled his knee up and landed a blow to his face. Turning to the guys attacking Kale, he turned one around and landed a tough right cross across the mans jaw causing him to fall down. The other noticing his fallen brethren, turned and nailed Alex with a hard left hook across the jaw. Alex took a step back to shake off the hit, when another man jumped into the action and tackled him to the ground as others started to kick at him viscously.

The fight had turned into an 11 on three before Vince showed up. Everyone had seemed to gather themselves in a circle around the fight that was more like a slaughter, a sour taste had formed in Vince's mouth thinking about how people can just watch this happening. Sneaking behind one of the 11 he lifting his leg up and gave a swift hard kick down into the back of his knee cap causing him to hit the floor hard on one knee. Quickly he kneed him in the side of the head causing the man to fall to the floor unconscious, another man turned his attention from James to Vince, charged forward and slammed him down on the tile floor. Lifting a leg up, Vince kneed the man as hard as he could in between the legs, then pulled back and threw a right cross which landed across the mans chin forcing him to roll over. Before he had a chance to get back on his feet another man charged in and landed a blow to the side of Vince's head, from the feel of cold steel he guessed it was a handle of a pistol. He guessed correctly.

Instantly the man had loaded up the pistol and pointed it towards Ashely, Immediately after Vince pulled a pistol out from his back pocket and pointed towards the man.

"Now, everyone drop there weapons!" The man yelled, his dark skin complexion seemed to glow a purple color, as he grinned his mouth glowed with the color gold streaming from his teeth. Vince carefully aimed his gun towards the mans head, praying that he wouldn't have to use it. The men that earlier had formed a circle around the fight had all withdrawn there weapons, some instantly threw them down in a pile others pointed on towards the gang of men.

"I said everyone drop there fucking guns! I'll fucking blow her fucking head off!" He said firmly, grabbing Ashely's arm he stuck her head to the barrel of his gun. James pulled himself upwards, blood seeping from his mouth and looked Vince in his eyes.

"Vince, waste him." James demanded, the man in turn just looked at the battered teenager laying on the floor. Cracking a half witted smile he looked on towards Vince.

"You think you can pull the trigger faster than I can? Look around you Vince, you kill me and then that little sweet piece of ass there goes as well." He replied, pointing towards Stephanie. Alex looked on with rage boiling in his eyes.

"Fucking kill him Vince! Waste the piece of shit!" Alex yelled, Still the thought of the possible life being lost had scared him. Obviously it wasn't the man that frightened Vince, but Stephanie and Ashely. Raising his left hand he placed it under his right to steady his aim, and to hopefully steady his nerves a bit. Alex then reached over and grabbed an on lookers gun that was strapped by a bystander's belt and Aimed towards the man as well.

Nicole looked on in horror, never did she imagine in the short time that she had called the hotel home that this would happen. What really frightened her was the fact that her nerves had steadied a bit, the all familiarity of the situation dawning in on her. Every day seemed to be something different now a days that put her or someone else's life on the line. Still her heart pace picked up, she could feel her heart dropping to her stomach as she looked at Vince, with another man pointing a gun towards his direction. Looking to her left she could see Heather hugging Michelle's leg trying to block her vision from this new stipulation of hell that she had to be living. She could only imagine what Heather must be going through, even Nicole could tell for the short time that she known them that Heather looked towards Vince as a father figure. Now, that same figure might be living his last moments.

Vince looked on and quickly glanced to his side to noticed Nicole, god how he wished that she would of stayed up in the room. The man looked towards Vince and noticed a weakness, if you broke him then everyone else would fall in line.

"Yo, someone get that bitch." He looked towards Nicole, the white man of the group which Alex had learned to be Ryan came up and wrapped his arm around her neck and jammed his pistol to the side of her head.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Vince yelled, Nicole let out gasp as Ryan squeezed tight around her neck. Still he held on to the gun.

"Fine, kill her." Ryan pulled back the lever on the pistol and gently wrapped his index finger on the trigger.

"Stop!" Vince screamed, Ryan and the other man just gave Vince a cold hard stare.

"Drop your weapons cracker jack, or she's dead."

"Fine! Here, I'm done, just let her go." Vince lied down his pistol slow and soft, as soon as he did the grip on Nicole's neck loosened and she went charging to Vince and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck." James groaned, pulling the pistol out from his side he threw it in the pile, as did Alex. Soon after so did everyone else. A couple of the men grabbed a few duffel bags and loaded them up and started to walk back towards there room.

"Now, everyone does what we say, and when we say it and no one gets hurt." Vince just looked down at the mass of weapons in the bags and then back towards the man.

"What ever you say." With that he walked towards Heather and gave her a hug, Nicole walked up behind the two and the three of them went back towards there room. For the rest of the night they barricaded themselves. Now, they did not only have to worry about the zombies, but also the Crips as well.

Never a dull night in paradise.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry for such the long delay in between chapters, I have been losing my motivation for writing this story. I would though Like to thank the three that reviewed my last chapter, if it weren't for you it would probably been another month before this became posted. I hope you all enjoy, I hope the wait for chapter 15 isn't as long as this one was, as always reviews help ;) Enjoy.

Vince walked over to the couch and lied himself down, pulling his arm over his head, he pressed his forearm down to try and suppress the emerging headache. Nicole walked up and looked at his torn and beaten face. In the past few hours Vince had gotten beat twice at the hands of there new adversaries, how much more of a beating can a man take?

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nicole asked in wonder. To be completely honest with her self she too had grown to look for Vince for leadership. The responsibility seemed to cling to him, grasping and holding on for dear life.

"Nothing." His response was short, obviously he was tired but perhaps so much more than that. He seemed to run out of desire to keep going further. Getting up he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and then looked at Nicole. Her eyes were stone hard, a determined fire burned within them, she wasn't going to let up for that much he was certain, but neither was he.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked in a sharp rebuke.

"I mean nothing! They have all the guns, they make the shots, not us."

"What about food? We only have a weeks supply tops, you honestly think they will let us go and raid a grocery store?"

"If they don't they will starve." Vince said almost to quick, taking a deep breath he continued.

"I just need some rest, Tomorrow I promise, I will try and reason with them. If they want to run this hotel thats fine, honestly I don't care. I just wont let them do it at the expense of everyone else."

"Heather!" Vince screamed yelling towards the little girl that started to play with the oven. Nicole mentally kicked herself for starting it and then forgetting about it around the little girl. Vince smacked her hand.

"Its hot, you don't want to get burnt do you?" Vince spoke in a parent like mode.

"No, I sowry." she replied slowly looking down at the floor. Vince looked towards Nicole.

"Why didn't you pay attention?" He asked almost in a shouting manner.

"I'm sorry...You know what? Forget it. Obviously you need to figure some things out and I'm just in the way. I'll see you around." Turning around she headed towards the door and turned the nob ready to walk out.

"Nicole?"

"What Vince!?" Turning back around she faced him eye to eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm just edgy with everything going on."

"You think your the only one? Everyone is on the fucking edge Vince."

"I know, I know." Vince said in a soft manner approaching Nicole, gently he placed his hands on her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Watch Heather?" Staring Vince down, her gazed dropped a second to only reveal her stubbornness, tilting her chin up he gave her a long but gentle kiss.

"Please?"

"I hate you." She sighed, then they both shared a small laugh.

"Your the best." He said and walked out the door. He had wanted to meet and chat with Kale for sometime now. During the course of the past few weeks they had rarely talked to each other, now they had finally found a subject worth discussing.

The lobby was filled with people, most of them sharing a silent conversation trying to not disturb the newcomers. The mood in general had dropped considerably from what it was a couple of weeks ago. Granted they were still trying to survive the worlds most devastating epidemic that had ever happened. Now, now they had to deal with a bunch of arrogant, ignorant and aggressive members to the once tight committed survival community. Just peering at everyone else you could tell the mood had dropped considerably. Scanning the lobby Kale was now where to be found, instead he found James in the corner having a cigarette by himself.

"Hey have you seen Kale anywhere?"

"Yeah, hes up on the roof."

"What the hell is he doing up there?"

"Beats me, what the hell you always doing in your room?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vince replied, looking down he saw James respond with a sarcastic grin forming on is face.

"Smart ass."

"Better than being a dumb ass."

"Stop taking my lines." Sharing a small laugh Vince just walked up the stairs. Thinking back on the whole situation he really started to hate the fact that the hotel was fifteen stories high. By the time he got up to the roof he stopped for a moment and took a breath, then he opened the door and walked outside.

Kale had positioned himself sitting on the ledge of the roof with his legs just dangling down. Quietly sitting there he was staring off towards the sky waiting for the sunset.

"You okay man?" Vince asked while sitting down on against the ledge, on the floor staring at the opposite direction.

"Just been thinking thats all." Kale replied taking another deep drag of his cigarette.

"Sounds like it hurt."

"A lot actually." Kale chuckled at his half hearted humor and continued to smoke.

"Hey, can I bum one?"

"I thought you quit?"

"I did when I was a freshman, but then again I'm not exactly playing hockey anymore am I?"

"You got a point." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds and handed one to Vince. Pulling out his lighter he held it out for Vince to light it. Taking a couple of puffs he started to cough which soon followed up with laughter from Kale.

"Thats what you get quitter."

"So why did you come up here anyhow? Getting a view of the sights?"

"No, I'm not the one to appreciate beauty."

"You can say that again."

"Shut the fuck up." Taking another drag he let the silence start to consume the moment before continuing.

"So let me get this straight Vince. We practically waged a full fledge battle, which we actually received air support for, against these mindless fucks to become Canadian citizens?" He said lifting up his hand that was carrying his almost gone to the butt cigarette, pointing towards the mass horde of zombies that was standing and clawing 15 stories below.

Taking a moment to consider the accusation, Vince finally spoke up. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Jesus fucking Christ, what has the world gone to?"

"Hell?"

"Na bro, my hell is me being stuck in a room with a horny Richard Simmons, Not stuck in a world with millions if not billions of flesh eating zombies."

"I always thought you were fond of Simmons."

"Na, you wish."

"Kale, have you ever wondered exactly what were going to do?"

"You mean the whole Crips thing, or just getting out of this shit hole?"

"Both."

"I don't know, any idea's?"

"I'm working on the Crips part, once i figure it out I will be sure to let you know. But I have been thinking about getting out of here." Vince responded letting the words seep in before he continued. They had have been cramped up in the hotel waiting for rescue, waiting for someone to come and save them. It was obvious now that one moment was never going to happen. They were stuck in this void, just waiting for there deaths.

"No one is coming Kale, no one. We can live in this hotel for years and no one will come and save us. Were alone, all we have are each other." Kale turned his head and stared Vince in the eyes with a cold hard stare.

"Well, I could of told you that. What exactly shall we do then Vince? We have thousands of those fucks waiting to eat us alive, that if we even have one fuck up were going to be slaughtered."

"Perhaps if we cannot be saved by a town or even another country, we shall create our own utopia."

"Come again?"

"Have James look for small towns, isolated from major cities. Something not to far off so we can get there in a couple hour drive, but also something where we can establish ourselves in."

"Your talking about starting a town?"

"Yeah, its feasible. We have like what 90 people in this hotel, almost a hundred now?"

"I suppose, but what about food? We cannot just stay in one spot expecting food to just magically appear. What about the zombies? Don't you think there going to notice a hundred people camping around in one spot? Jesus dude, were going to look like one massive thanksgiving dinner to them."

"We can fence it off. Simple as that bro, stop by a couple of Home depots and Lowe's and gather a bunch of Fence's and stake them around the town. Hell, who was that, Jack who was the electrician? Have him set those fence's up so they fucking shock those damn things if they touch em. It should keep them away. Mean while we live our lives back to normal."

"Everything sounds good, what about food?"

"I'm sure we can think of something, find some wild corn and grow it. Maybe a couple of cows and rabbits and we can start having steaks and what not. I'm not saying it will be easy Kale but what I am saying is that it will be a hell of a lot better than this. We can be normal again."

Kale took another drag of his cigarette and contemplated what Vince had just told him. He was getting rather sick of the hotel, and his frequent trips to the roof top was proof of that. He missed being able to walk down to the store and buy him a soda when he got thirsty, or gathering up some people to play a large ass foot ball game. Nothing would ever be the same, but at least then they could start being human again. Thinking back on it, he started to feel that he was losing apart of his humanity because of the zombie shit. He was sure he wasn't the only one, everyone was suffering from some form of cabin fever. Twirling his feet around back towards the roof top he stood up and brushed himself off.

"It would be nice again." He admitted looking at Vince.

"That it would be, actually be able to go out side on a regular basis and not having to worry about being someone's meal can do wonders to your moral." Kale chuckled.

"Yeah, no shit. Alright I will talk to James, I'm sure we can find something of interest that we can move to. Almost anything is better than what were doing."

"You can say that again."

"Vince, What about the Crips? I mean seriously, shits only getting worse. They have only been here a couple of days and already everyone is on the edge."

"I'm still in the process of figuring that out. If you come up with anything let me know, I'm open to suggestions."

"Just keep an eye on that boy Ryan bro." Kale said in a warning tone.

"Whys that?" Vince asked curiously. He wasn't scared of Ryan, actually quite the opposite. He felt that Ryan was some punk that thought he was a bad ass when really and truly he was anything but. To be honest with himself it was the way Kale had said it that gathered his attention.

"Ive seen him eying Heather bro."

"In what way?" Vince replied, now he was scared. If anyone ever tried harming Heather he already decided he would kill them, no questions asked.

"That same way you look at Nicole." Kale replied bluntly, Vince's eyes lit up in a cold hard demeanor.

"If he touches her I'll fucking kill him." The words came out of his mouth almost instantly.

"I know, just be careful bro. Seriously, the last thing we need is another eleven on three."

"You know, for Heathers sake I will fight them to death, I'm not playing."

"I know you aren't Vince, but at the same time thats whats I'm afraid of. I have your back as always, but I would like to let my face heal a bit before we tried again." Kale reached in his pack of Cigs and offered one to Vince which he happily took. Both lighting there Cigarettes they both started to walk down the stairway.

"So when you going to hook up with Nicole?" Kale asked as they were getting back down towards the lobby. Vince just laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"We just fucked like a few hours ago." Vince replied causing Kale to let out a small laugh.

"I'm proud of you Vince, It took you 18 years but it finally happened."

"Whats that?"

"Your balls dropped."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, so much for the writers block ;) took me all of like a day and a half. This chapter is a dark one, so everyone beware, oh yeah, reviews are nice ;)**

A week has passed since the talk with Kale had happened. James as was requested had been searching like crazy and came up with a few towns to look into, nothing was decided yet. The word on the town has been kept to a minimum and only a few people have actually found out about it. No one of the three like the secrecy but regardless it seemed like a must, the last thing they wanted was for the Crips to find out. They had tighten there leash on the group to no avail, the food on the hotel was dwindling down to nothing and had maybe a half week supplies if they rationed it to the extreme. Everyone just figured they did not care, or at least about anyone of them. For the most part everyone just kept to themselves, rarely ever did they talk amongst themselves freely.

Vince woke up and went to the bathroom and ran cold water over his face. He hasn't ate in three days and his body weight was dropping considerably. To him though he did not have a choice, he would rather starve and make sure Heather had enough to eat. Nicole was worried about him and he did feel bad about it, but she understood why. Looking in the mirror he just gazed at his face. A lot of the scars had healed quite nicely, the bumps and bruises were all but gone. Only by looking in detail could you notice the rough days he had a mere week ago. Grabbing a towel that hanged by the bathroom sink he dried his face off and walked out towards the living room. Instantly he went into the kitchen and looked at the cabinets, his hunger was getting the best of him. If he did not eat now he felt like he was going to just expload in anxious fit of starvation. Grazing his hand over a bowl of cheerios he grabbed the box and held on tight, causing an imprint on the box.

"Vince?" Heather called out, rubbing her eyes and getting used to the day time. Vince just stared at the box and took a deep breath, desperately trying to force his hunger away.

"Hey, how are you little one?" He turned around facing the little girl, still in her pajama's.

"I'm hungry." She responded, still oblivious of Vince's hunger strike he was going on for her. "Well, lets get you something to eat." He responded, allowing a false smile to pop on his face. The smile hid away his hunger and depression that was almost constantly creeping up on him. Grabbing the same box that he was so tempted to empty on himself earlier, he sat down and poured out a bowl for Heather, and then grabbed the bottle water that was sitting in the fridge and covered the little grains of circle's.

He greatly missed the days when milk was still good to drink, licking his chops he just sat there and watch the girl eat. Every so often when his stomach felt like it had a grenade about to go off he would just reach up under the table and grab one of the legs and give it a tight squeeze. Nicole walked was the last to walk in the living room. She had put on one of Vince's tank tops and was wearing a baby blue pajama pants that lightly hung around the curves of her body. If it wasn't for the constant battle that raged inside of him he would of commented on how beautiful she looked. Instead she just grabbed one of the last packs of roman noodles, dumped it in a cereal bowl and filled it with water and started the micro wave. Once out, she split the block up into two and placed the other half onto a plate and handed it to Vince.

"You need to eat." She said softly.

"You shouldn't be splitting this with me, this is all you have for the rest of the day." Vince relied, letting the smell enter up into his nose. Never had Roman noodles smelt so good before.

"You will get sick if you eat nothing, Heather needs your strength Vince." Knowing that throwing Heather into the mix would subside him. She then placed her plate next to his and stood behind him wrapping her soft skinny arms around him.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." She just smiled and kissed him on top of the head. "It will never come to that, so eat." Vince let out a small laugh, picking up a fork he slowly guided the food into his mouth. Taking a moment with each bite, he made sure the taste would soak up on his tung, trying to savor every last moment that he could. He was unsure when he was going to eat next. Before he knew it he was done, the plate had seemed to be devoured, the noodles didn't stand a chance. Still his hunger persisted, but to a lesser degree. She was right he had conceded, he did need his strength, he was going to need to strike soon. Kale and James were both getting ready, itching for it to start. Alex was too, though granted he never really talked to him much, he could tell he was ready to raid a store. Both him and Stephanie were starving, both of them have lost weight, then again so did everyone else.

"So when are you going to teach me to read?" Heather asked, looking up as she finished her cereal. Vince looked at the little girl and then he remembered that in fact he did promise her.

"Okay little one, let me wash the dishes and we will start."

"Okay!" She replied happily. Vince grabbed all three of the bowls and made sure to wash them, Nicole just grabbed a towel and ran them over to ensure they were dry and placed them back where they belonged. Vince got up and walked into Nicole and Vince's bedroom and found the copy they were looking for. James was able to pull up an old manual on a book that helped kids to read. This was going to be Heathers first text book, thinking about it caused him to smile.

_So Heather finally starts school, I wonder how long it will take her to hate it just like everyone _else.

Granted she was smart though, and he was almost positive she would catch on fast. Getting ready to walk down the stairs with Heather, Vince stopped and face Nicole.

"Ive meant what I said."

"I know." She replied nonchalantly, Vince stared in her eyes for a moment before letting his hands graze her face.

"I'm serious, If I ever lost you I wouldn't know what I would do."

"Vince, don't talk like that. You have Heather." He looked down towards the floor, once again she was right. Gently he grabbed her hand and kissed her finger tips and then kissed her softly, After wards he walked down stairs with Heather hot on his heals. Nicole closed her eyes. Never had she felt this way before about anyone, it was as if her heart was bursting with emotion. As if it was a volcano, she leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. Perhaps she needed to have more sleep. Everyone was cutting down on there food portioning and she was no different, those noodles were suppose to last her the whole day. The body needed rest to work on even less protein than normal, perhaps thats all was needed, it must be messing with her emotions as well. Standing her self up properly she just walked back to the bed and closed her eyes once more, letting the darkness cover her vision.

Vince and Heather sat themselves down at a table in the center of the lobby. Heather sat on Vince's lap and just stared at the booklet, they have been going at it for a few hours.

"And whats that word?" Vince asked pointing to the word cat. Heather reached her hand up and took a deep breath showing that she was getting tired of it all, she swiped her hair out of her way.

"Cat?" Vince just smiled and nodded, then pointed towards another one.

"That one?"  
"Hat? Once again he just nodded and Heather smiled, happy she was getting them right. A moment passed and then she turned her attention to another word.

"Bat?" Vince again smiled.

"I think were done for today Heather." He said, and she smiled showing her approval at being done. Vince would have never had thought how tiring teaching someone as simple as reading can be. He honestly felt like he had been taking exams the last few hours.

Ryan came over and was watching the two of them the whole time, even in a few hours he had his fixation set on Heather. Getting up he walked over the two and grinned cockily, letting his rotten teeth show.

"Why don't you sit on my lap little girl?" He asked specifically frightening Heather, Vince held on to her tight and started to speak in her ear.

"You see Kale in the corner, go run to him. Tell him to take you to the room." He whispered to Heather, letting his rage build up inside of him he just stared down the pathetic excuse for a man.

"Vince, I don't want to go! I wanna stay down here." Heather complained, turning around to face him.

"Don't argue, just go!" He replied, not shouting but enough to were there was no changing his mind. Instantly she darted over to Kale and told him. He just looked over at Vince and gave him a nod of his head showing that he knew what was going to happen. Then holding Heathers hand he walked her away from the two.

"You really should learn to keep that fucking trap shut." Vince said standing up, staring the man down. Quickly he looked around, looking for any of the others to see if he was going to have to deal with a 5 or 6 on one immediately. Thankfully it was just him and Ryan, for now at least.

"And what are you going to do about it boy? I just wanted to show that young girl what a real man was like." Ryan responded, inches away from Vince's face. Instantly Vince struck, striking a knee in between the mans legs and started to fall, holding his groin. Grabbing his hair, he pulled back and started to slam him down face first on the table for a few times causing blood to spill everywhere. Everyone by know surrounded them, watching Vince just beat the living crap out of the man everyone grew to despise.

"You want a little girl you sick fuck!?" Vince yelled, Ryan placed his hands on the floor and started to push himself up wards, Vince just took a couple of steps back and then ran up and kicked his head in like a football causing him to sprawl across the floor. Walking up to him he started to kick repeatedly at towards Ryan's ribs and face. In a last ditch effort Ryan desperately tried to get up, this time only to have Vince grab his head and slam it down towards his knee. Rolling his eyes in the back of his head, he just collapsed.

Turning around he started to walk back towards his room only to be met by a mans fist, holding his nose, blood splattered all over Vince's mouth and down his shirt. Another man came up and tackled him from be hind the legs. Five men started to gather around Vince, circling around him. Ryan was knocked out cold but they were going to get there revenge for there home boy. For that they were certain. All Five of them started to throw punches and kicks like crazy towards Vince's head and chest. Trying to pull himself up he received a hard boot to the side of the temple knocking him out. Instead they didn't stop there, pulling him up to his feet, he immediately started to slant down, having his legs not being able to support his own weight. As he was slanting down another man grabbed his kneed and rammed his head in between his knee and the wall.

All of them afterwards picked up Ryan and walked away, Vince lied there battered and beaten, blood covered his face, and already the skin color was changing to blue and purple from where he was struck. Both of his eyes were swelling up shut, and a cut had formed right at his forehead from where the knee had smack him.

Kale got back down stairs after dropping Heather off at the room and saw Vince laying on the floor covered in his own blood. Signaling James to help them they both picked him up and carried him off towards his room, Alex the whole while just stood there and watch the beating take place. Anger brewed inside of him, his fists clinched up, turning around he started to walk towards a secluded part of the hotel, away from everything.

Michelle was at the top of the building, all the way up in the 15th story. To be honest with herself she had contemplated suicide numerous of times since being stuck in the hotel. All of her friends, family, they were all dead. She constantly looked down towards the huddle of flesh eating monsters that were waiting for there food. It was only a matter of time before they came in, someone would fuck up and the rest would pay for it. It was human nature, they are naturally fuck ups. Often times she would come up here with a knife and let it press up against the skin on her stomach, almost daring herself to shove it in. She hated herself she could not do it, often times she would think of Heather which would help her stop. Heather was her one ray of sunshine, the only light at the end of the tunnel. She loved that little girl to death, and figured she would wait around for her at least. She knew that Heather looked up to her for some reason or another, looked up to her to take on that motherly role.

Funny now that she thought of it. How Heather looked towards Michelle as a mother and Vince as a father, and yet she never once really gave Vince a chance. Ironic how things would turn out. She liked Vince just never really that way, and yet on top of it all his feelings for her just exploded out of no where. He was great at holding in his feelings, and even though she had the incident a while ago with her and the alcohol, she was glad he was at least capable of that. She started to Sob, letting the tears fill her eyes. She missed Nick, she was deeply sorry for what she did and wish he could bring it to himself to forgive her, perhaps it was never meant to be.

"Look what we got here." A black male stood at the door way looking at her lustfully. Michelle just frowned and started to walk past him, instead he wrapped his arms around her and slammed the door shut with his foot. No one ever came up here, at least that's what he thought. For once, Michelle wish she hadn't

"Let me go!" She screamed, hoping she could slip away.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He replied, before forcefully grabbing her wrists and slamming them against the wall. His mouth started to water. Its been a while since he has been with anyone, its been just shortly before the epidemic. Now he had this beautiful woman in his hands, he was going to make sure he ravaged her body when he had the chance. Persistently she squirmed, getting her hand free, she closed her fist and swung, hitting him across the cheek. In response he just pulled back and slapped her as hard as he could, the sound of it could have been heard from across the hall. Unfortunately no one was down the hall, the nearest person was 10 stories down.

Please..." Michelle trembled, she knew what he wanted, and quite frankly this was worse than death. He grabbed her and threw her down on the floor and placed a hand on her throat to keep her down, with the other one he undid her pants and pulled them down to her knees. She started to move around, trying desperately to get out of this huge man's grasps, instead he just flipped her over where she was facing the floor, then he entered inside. She cried through the whole thing, after he was done he just pulled his pants back on and walked out the room. Leaving her in a pool of her own tears.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I finally updated ;) This chapter isn't the one which everyone is waiting on but I promise the next one is. Hope you enjoy, and like always please, review. **

Kale and Nicole both had trouble carrying Vince to the bed, once there, they both happily lied him down. Vince was in really bad shape, his left eye was swelled shut, his lips were turned purple with blood dried upon its cracks. He opened his eyes for a moment and searched the room.

"What, what happened?"

"Those fucks got to you man." Kale responded looking down at his wounded friend.

"Heather..." He trailed off, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. Heather darted over, her face was beat red and he could tell that it was soaked in her tears. Wrapping her arms tightly around Vince's neck, Vince flinched at the pounding headache that the squeezing had caused.

"Its okay, its okay." He whispered gently in the little girls ear. Kale looked towards Vince who was probably suffering from some sort of concussion. Barely able to control the anger that was brewing inside of him, he grabbed a cigarette and while shaking placed it in his mouth.

"We have to do something bro, we cant let them get away with this."

"In the morning, in the morning we take care of them, I need my sleep."

"They just tried to rape Heather man! These sick fucks deserve to die."

"In the morning."

"No, fuck this!" Turning around he grabbed his key card and started to leave.

"Kale! What good to us are you if your dead!?" Turning around he once again faced Vince.

"I would rather be shot Vince, than to starve to death like I am. Jesus dude, my ass has been snapping at the rug I'm so hungry. Yet, when I'm rationing my self off to one fucking Ramon noodle pack to my self for a day, those fucks are eating till there stomachs are full!"

"First off Kale, we all know your ass always snaps at the rug." The little remark caught Kale a little off guard as him and Nicole both let out a small laugh.

"You also need to remember they have the guns, they have serious fire power at there disposal. We don't, so we need to plan to how we can neutralize it. Tomorrow morning we get everyone that is ready to strike and formulate a plan, at night we execute."

"Vince, I swear to god if nothing happens by tomorrow night, then ill do it my self." Vince looked at Heather and then back up towards his good friend.

"Tomorrow it is."

Vince just lied back and rested his head against the arm of the couch and soon closed his eyes.

_The three kids always chased him home, out numbered and out muscled, Vince did the only thing to ensure that he wouldn't be harmed, run. His legs moved him as fast as he could, but yet they were still gaining. For the past few months these same kids had always chased him down then beat him down for the sport of it all. Honestly he didn't even know why, perhaps it was because he was generally shy towards others. It often times made him seem weak when he was anything but. Still, he was 10 while these kids were obviously in high school by now. There was no chance to fight them off, as always he walked home alone. The few times someone did they almost always would run, or the attackers would never show. Eventually it had became common knowledge what was happening to Vince's supposable friends and hardly they would dare to walk with him._

_Besides Kale, but he always stuck in detention. He had an anger issue and everyone knew it, often times he would just expload on the teacher when they tried to discipline him. Though he would never skip detention, yet seem to soak up in the glory of it all. It was his way of getting attention, yet the teachers never cared as to why he was doing it, they just wanted him to stop. _

_Breathing even harder, Vince could feel his ribs start to hurt as air was becoming lighter and harder to gather in the much exhausted lungs of his. These kids were now only a few feet away, and there was nothing Vince could do. His house was simply to far away, he had to make a stand. Quickly he ran over the wooden bridge that was placed above the creek, and then he was forced to a slow and agonizing halt as one of the teenager's grabbed his back pack and yanked. _

_His mother was frightened for Vince after repeatedly coming home with scares all of his face. She had knew what was happening and yet there was almost nothing she could do about it. So, gathering what little money the family could afford to spend she enrolled him into a martial arts class. Mostly Vince learned how to do high kicks, and his reflexes improved drastically. He took it very seriously, almost as serious as ice hockey. Though, it became evident that it rarely did him any good. She had only kept him in the class because he seemed to enjoy it immensely, one of the few pleasures he had in his life. She could not bring herself to take that away from him. _

_Coming to a complete stop, Vince knew he had to react quickly. Twirling around, he undid himself from the straps of the back pack and faced a confused teenager holding his bag. Taking a step forward he gave the bag of text books a hard high kick, overwhelmed the kid causing him to fall down bewildered. Before he could prepare himself for the two others, he was struck across the cheek and forced down to the ground. Vince took a deep and breath tried to rationalize the events, trying to predict what these kids were going to do and how to best counter them. A hard kick went straight to his ribs, then another, then another. Counting in his head he started to time the kicks with the ever growing apparent of pain with each blow. One, two, kick. One, two , kick. One, two, immediately he pounced upwards and wrapped his arms around the kids shins and forced himself upwards causing the teenager to lose his balance and go sprawling to the grass. The other two just threw him back down and started to kick wildly again, pissed that this little frail being was defying them so whole heartedly. Vince started to count again, this time not to react but just to keep his mind off of each blow that had followed. One, two, kick. One, it had stopped with a sound of a loud THUD. Looking up he saw Kale holding a big stick in his hands like he would a baseball bat, another stick laying down by his feet. One of Vince's attackers was lied down on the ground unconscious with blood spewing from his head._

"_What the fuck!?" One of the teenager's yelled, as they were taking back steps. Vince was not going to let them just get away, he had to make a stand. If anything this would prevent this from happening again. Forcing what little strength he had left he pushed himself upwards and look towards Kale. _

"_Here." Kale spoke before Vince could have and tossed him one of the sticks, Immediately Vince swung and nailed the kid in the leg causing him to scream in pain. The third one started to run as fast as feet could carry him, bending down Kale grabbed a rock and threw it with all of his might nailing the kid in the back of the head. In mid stride he had fell face first onto the concrete of the sidewalk that was besides the bridge. Vince then looked on and saw the leader of the three, laying on the ground holding his head in pain where Kale had struck him just moments before. His face was covered in blood and tear's, No longer was he this big bad kid that ruled the block. Now he was just a kid, finally snapped back into reality. Anger brewed inside of Vince, a human portion that he had so hard pressed to force back inside of his soul never to be shown again. Yet, so little, so frail to the harshness of life his experience in life in general was so little to keep it in check. Instead he unleashed, struck in a cold calculating manner. Looking down at the kid that had been the cause of pain for the last few months, Vince hacked and coughed till his mouth was filled with spit and mucus and spitted on the kids face. With that he raised the stick up more and started to swing away. Time and time again he swung, until the stick broke from the pressure of it all. Looking down the ground that was covered in the rough green grass had turned into a stain of red, from his knee caps white bone had appeared sticking out from the kids flesh. Dropping the stick in horror his ears had finally was heard from Kale's plea's. _

"_Vince, Stop!" Vince just looked on, before looking back at Kale who had now dropped his weapon as well. Then both of them darted back towards the duplexes which they both had lived. _

"Vince wake up."

"Huh, what?"

"Vince, your having a nightmare." Nicole said, kneeling down beside Vince. Her hand gently caressing his face.

"No, a memory. When I was little." Vince replied.

"Your sweating."

"Of course I am, look who I have next to me." Giving Nicole a slight smirk causing her to just roll her eyes.

"Nice try."

"Damn."

"Well, what did you expect? Heather is in the next room."

"She is asleep isn't she?"

"You honestly think we wont wake her up?"

"Your right, you are definitely a screamer."

"How do you know I wasn't faking it?" Vince had a shocked look on his face and then gave a slight grin.

"See, thats even better, don't fake it and we wont wake her."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"No you don't you faker."

"Vince, just shut up and get to bed." Letting out a small laugh he got up from the couch and walked into the room and slid himself under the covers. The dream had unsettled him quite a bit but just waking him up had let him sooth in the familiar surroundings. Placing an arm around Nicole he squeezed her tight and closed his eyes. Nicole mean while just lied there for a minute and held tightly to Vince's hand. Funny to think about it, how much she had missed her friends, especially her old friend lewis. Yet when she was with Vince she almost all but forgot about them, he was becoming her rock, something she didn't want to even imagine being without.

_Lewis was a tall guy, standing at 6'3 and weighed about 180. Hardly any muscle to him at all, just lengthy. He had blond hair that Nicole kept reminding him that it looked more like a rug on top of his head than his own hair. Though, that was one of the few things in his life that he was happy about. He was born into an abusive family, at least his father was. His mother was always contempt just staying at where she was, weather it was just being use to the abuse or just afraid what would happen if she did take off with Lewis. The relationship with his father had been rocky at best. Every time something happened in his life it was always Lewis or his mother Kelly's fault. Ever since Lewis had hit his teen days he spent most of his time with his good neighbor and friend Nicole. _

_She always tended to his wounds, whether it was a black eye or a busted lip. Then his 16__th__ birthday happened, in one single violent episode Lewis struck back, his father left and never returned. Soon after Lewis had changed almost completely. His confidence had grown ten fold, was quick to gain a sense of humor, at least towards other people. Him and Nicole always stayed close but never crossed the friend zone, often to Nicole's dismay. During the years that they had grown up together, she had grown almost a fanatical crush on her abused neighbor. _

"_Hey Nicole, wait up!" Lewis yelled, while jogging to catch up with her. It was obvious she was upset about something, through his determination he was going to find out. Nicole stopped and glared back as she waited for her good friend to catch up. _

"_Whats up?"_

"_Josh."_

"_Ah, you know you really shouldn't pay attention to the rumor mill."_

"_Oh please, people actually think I slept with that rodent? You know how embarrassing that is? Everywhere I walk I see people staring, laughing. Its fucking disgusting Lewis." Lewis eye's turned cold and stared across the school yard as he saw Josh just leaning up against his car. Dropping his bags he started over._

"_Lewis, don't!" Instead of heading her plea's he charged over and slammed him down to the ground. Getting back on his feet first Josh threw a quick punch which nailed Lewis across the jaw, going for a second one Lewis reached his arm up and blocked the on coming punch, then picked him up and slammed him against his own car. Josh dazed for a second took two quick blows to the face, Lewis then kicked him in the groin causing him to bend over in pain, in a quick second grabbed Josh's head and slammed it against the old Mustang. Looking down at his battered opponent Lewis just wiped his bloody lip. _

"_If you ever say anything about Nicole again, I swear I'll fucking kill you."_

Nicole woke up for a second and looked over at Vince, smiled and then went back to bed hoping another dream wouldn't follow.

_The homecoming dance was happening today, her and Lewis went together. Though not an item, she had secretly hoped to change that today. More and more she had him on her mind, when they were together she could feel her mouth start to dry, butterflies flew in her stomach still. His protectiveness of her was something that made him even more attractive to her if that was even possible. If it were possible she would spend every moment she could with him._

_God damn this bladder!_

_Smiling back at her dancing partner, she excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Washing her hands after she was done she quickly returned back towards to the dance floor to notice Lewis had left. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she started to search around in the building. Looking in the middle of the crowd of students just standing there talking, drinking punch, she saw him. Standing there, in his arms was another girl, with blond hair streaming down her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulled him close and gave a soft kiss. Fighting back the tear's she just walked away, away from the party and away from Lewis and drove her self home. _

"Nicole! Wake up!" opening her eyes she saw a concerned but highly beaten Vince staring back at her. Tears had been going down her face in her own sleep, realizing this Vince just brought his hands up and wiped.

"Whats wrong?"

"Just a bad dream." Nicole barley muttered out, her heart had felt like it had just been riped in two.

"Bullshit, whats wrong?"

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise that you will never leave me." Nicole said in a soft whisper. Vince just looked her in her soft blue eyes and gave a heart felt smile before gently grabbing her face in both of his palms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Never, will I ever leave you Nicole, Never." Pulling the battered face of her boyfriend she gave him a hard and deep kiss before they both just lay in each others arms.

Heather meanwhile was tucked away in her bed, calmly she just lied in her bed, not to move but to remember. She missed her mom terribly, her father had always treated her and her mommy really badly but in a weird way she had missed him to. Not being able too understand these feelings she just stayed awake and sobbed, after about an hour or so she finally let the sleep succumb to her.

"_God damn Jack, please just listen to me, I have a bad feeling about this. Cant we just postpone Heather going to your parents house for one more week?" Samantha begged her husband, but to no avail. _

"_No! Haven't you been watching the news Sam? Those riots are getting closer and closer. My parents live in Buffalo, far away from any of this. She will be safe." But Samantha would have nothing of it, something was wrong here. Her stomach turned and begged her to resist, and resist she will. _

"_Look, Jack please I beg you don't take Heather. Something is going to happen, I just can feel it." Jacks face was getting beat red, he wasn't about to change his mind because of a simple feeling. Turning around he saw Heather just staring at the couple by the stairs._

"_Mommy, I want to stay with you!" She pleaded, this just pissed Jack even more and quickly charged forward and smacked Heather across the face to shut her up._

"_Don't you dare hit her! You promised me you would stop damnit!" Sam screamed and went running towards Jack with a furious look on her face. Jack just raised his hand and back slapped her across the cheek. Picking up Heather he just stormed in the car, as he had placed her and his bags in his car earlier, they were both ready to go. Leaving Samantha to deal with the crisis herself. _

_The ride was simply uneventful, and just as short. As soon as he left the town home which they had lived, Jack stopped by to get gas and him and Heather walked into the gas station. The small store had a nervous looking attendant behind the counter, he had genuine fear in his eyes._

"_Whats the matter? A little riot got you on the edge?" Jack asked and then looked out side as two charged into the store, Jack backed up and placed Heather behind him. The man behind the counter raised a revolver he had placed under the counter and fired hitting one man in the chest. The man simply just ran as if the shot hadn't even fazed him and instantly the man fired 4 more times before hitting them both in the head, killing them both as they were trying to get a hold of him. _

"_Okay, now the riot has me on the edge." Jack said, while he looked down and revealed his bitten wrist. _

"_Damn they bite hard." He replied after wrapping a cloth around his wrist. _

"_Your telling me." The attendant said, turning around he pulled down his shirt a little to reveal a bite mark on his chest._

"_It happened about 10 minutes ago, I'm feeling kinda woozy now." The elder middle eastern man complained. Jack just walked over to Heather and looked down. _

"_Did any of them bite you?"  
_

"_No." She replied, scared out of her mind she started to cry. At that moment a loud growl appeared from over the counter and the man came charging at Jack. Jack played a few years as a linebacker for a small college and quickly the experience took over, placing his body in a bent down motion he charged forward and took the man's legs out from underneath him. Reaching over the counter he grabbed the revolver which was laid back down lazily by the clerk moments before. The clerk now, pulled his head up and bared his teeth before biting down on Jack's ankle. Screaming in pain he raised the gun and fired nailing the man in the head. _

_Jack then walked over to gas station door and made sure it was locked, looking around he placed started to pull the counters in front of the windows, doing everything he could think of to try and stake it out in the little store. _

_A day had passed and Jack was feeling woozy and had a pounding headache. Looking at Heather guilt started to fill him, gently he raised his palm out for her. Heather walked next to her father and looked him in the eye._

"_Heather, what ever happens please listen sweetie."_

"_Yes daddy." She replied sensing the desperation in his voice. _

"_I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you your whole life. It was wrong of me, you understand?" He spoke, having trouble just forming words now._

"_Yes." Heather spoke up, letting tears fill her small eyes. _

"_Daddy is going to open the doors now, I want you to run, never to return back for me."_

"_But dad!" She complained, more scared she had ever been in her whole life._

"_No! Heather just listen. Run, run as fast as your little legs can carry you. I know your a fast runner because you are my girl, you got my legs." He said grazing her face with his hand._

"_You can run from me cant you?" He asked, hoping she would listen._

"_Yes, daddy. I'm a fast runner."_

"_I know you are sweetie, you are mine after all. Run, and find somewhere to hide. Hide there till you find someone that is not sick okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_We have to hurry, Daddy is going to turn into a bad guy soon, oh Heather, one more thing."_

"_Yes daddy?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." With that Jack opened the door that had been there home for the last 24 hours. Two men instantly charged forward, with a steak knife that Jack had took from the store's small deli he instantly stabbed the first man in the face. The second came charging forward a second behind the first and tackled Jack down to the ground, barely able to pry the knife from the stranger's face he reached around and stabbed his new attacker in the side of the head. Using all of his strength he pushed the man off of him and looked in horror as a third man was closing fast on his daughter. Sprinting faster than he had ever had, he speared the man in the legs and tackled him on the asphalt and started to throw punches as fast as he could, giving his daughter as much time as he could afford to give her. _

Heather woke up crying, Vince immediately ran from his bedroom to Heathers to find out what was wrong. She couldn't speak and could only choke on her own sobs as she desperately tried to tell Vince. Instead she just hugged him tightly, crying uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for how long it took everyone to get this chapter posted, I have been pretty depressed lately and having exactly been feeling up for writing this. It's the one I think everyone is waiting for, Sorry for the wait guys, I hope I made it worth it for you. **

The morning came as it always did, before Kale and Vince were ready for it. Nicole silently cursed herself for sleeping next to the coma patient. Vince grunted as she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to shove. Everyone was going to meet in the lobby to find out what exactly they were going to do to the newcomers. After a few more shoves Vince finally opened his eyes.

"Get up Vince, everyone is already down stairs." Vince groaned as he grabbed his head. His headaches were starting to really hurt. He figured he most likely suffered a severe concussion, what was worse that the headaches last for several months. It wasn't as if life wasn't hard enough, now he had to deal with another painful element to his world.

"Alright, just give me a second." Vince responded, slowly after another minute or so he grunted as he rolled out of bed. Putting on his clothes he walked towards the living room and stared at the empty cabinets. Heather didn't have anything to eat. Silently he promised to himself that they would raid a store today after they took care of the Crips. She had to have her food, there was no way around it. Nicole looked on towards Vince with worry. To be honest to herself if it wasn't for the food epidemic they were suffering because of the new comers there was going to be no way in hell she would allow Vince to try and regain control of the hotel. She was anything but a fool, she knew full well that if he took to many blows to the head in his condition it could kill him. Unfortunately she did not have a choice, something had to be done. Heather herself was the world to him, and to be honest with her self she was growing on Nicole quite a bit as well. Quietly she chuckled to her self, It was astonishing how that little girl just grew on people.

Vince just shrugged at the sight and sighed.

"Breakfast, nothing." Saying out loud he shut the cabinets.

"Just perfect." He muttered under his breath. Nicole had just looked at him for a moment with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Tonight, I promise things will change." Tying his shoes, Vince just gave Nicole a soft look and kissed her on her forehead.

"Come on, lets get this over with." Vince and Nicole both walked down stairs and went over to the group that had already assembled at a table sitting there chatting. Looking around the lobby, he spotted Michelle and pointed her out to Heather which she happily ran to and gave her a huge hug. Vince could tell something was different about her, he looked on towards Michelle and decided that he would have a talk with her to find out whats up after the meeting. Together they both pulled out chairs to the long slender table that seated twelve in all.

"Well, any suggestions?"

"Considering that were not armed, not much. Though I admire your resolve to stand the beatings I don't plan on going through much my self. I want to try and get this over with as quickly and as safe as possible." Jack suggested sitting on the left side of the table, 5 chairs down.

"Well, that is the reason why were here. If we do not do anything we will starve, and they wont exactly go for food. I think its pretty safe to say that they know were up to something." Vince spoke out loud, doing a quick look around the table he had spotted Kale and James both sitting across from each other. Jack a few chairs down with Nicole sitting right next to him. Then there was a few others, people that hung out with different clicks of the gathered group that had came together to this large safe haven.

"I think I have two possible solutions to this." A man spoke sitting across the table from Vince, both on each ends of it. He was in his early 60's, maybe late 50's from what Vince could tell. Body was a bit obese but not overly. Gray streams of hair seemed to mix in with his dark black hair, with an ever growing bald spot on his scalp.

"Whats your plan Adam?" Vince asked out loud, he knew of the man but never really talked to him

.

"I served in Nam, in the Army Green Berets. I Specialized in recovery, often times I would go in with a select few, vastly out numbered and out gunned, much like now might I add. So needless to say, I do not believe you will find anyone more capable of pulling this off other than my self."

Taking a sip of water that he had poured into a Styrofoam cup he continued.

"Since, other than knives were practically weaponless."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." James cut in, almost to quickly.

"What do you have James?" Vince asked.

"You remember back at the cabin where everyone was in a rush to get packing and head on over, I believe you said, everyone has thirty minutes. I did not exactly bring much to the cabin to begin with, so even 5 minutes would have been more than enough time."

"Just fucking spit it out James!" Vince said, getting irradiated.

"Well, I brought the bow and arrow." He said, trying hard not to suppress the grin, Vince at the same time broke out into a small laugh.

"Well, I don't think that solves much. Its the year 2008, who here knows how to shoot a fucking bow." Jacob immediately cut in as soon as he noticed the uplifted mood from the two.

"Well, we spent some time at the cabin which was completely isolated from society. Needless to say boredom set in pretty fast, James here became quite the hunter with it."

"Damn right I did, I nabbed a rabbit that was standing about 50 feet away from me. So I figure, shooting someone close quarters, well he wont be standing to say the least."

Adam rubbed his gray and black beard that grew just below his neck, then let on.

"Well, that should make our jobs slightly easier, but were still out gunned. Like I said, we have two options. One is the more blood thirsty way, great chance of success but more likely one of us will get killed. We wait till Night fall when most of them sleep and storm there room, Nicole you still have the master key card right?"

Nicole just nodded her head for a quick yes.

"I'm almost certain one of us will get shot, but least the people that stay behind will be safe from bloodshed."

"Whats the second?" Kale spoke out, showing immediately his disapproval of having one of them being shot.

"Second, we strike them individually, let them slip up to where its only one or two and go for the kill. I'm sure I can get a couple my self but I wont be able to pull it off by my self. They always carry a gun with them, after a couple is killed we will at least have some thing to fight back with."

"The second sounds like the best option. Though the most time consuming, Least we have a chance of coming away unharmed. Needless to say if you fuck up attacking one of them, they will most likely alarm the others, and you probably wont live that much long after." Nick responded, having just joining them a few moments ago.

"Who here is in favor of option two?" Vince asked loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be heard by one of the Crips that just entered the main lobby. Instantly everyone rose an index finger, to avoid being seen.

"We start immediately then." Adam stated, then everyone dispersed from the table. Alex just gave Vince slight grin.

"About time we do something." Alex said towards his cousin, in turn Vince just looked Alex in the eyes.

"You know we had some bad blood between us, but your the only family I have left Alex. Don't get yourself killed."

"Its not me you have to worry about, watch yourself." Alex started to walk off, Instantly Vince turned to Nicole.

"Get everyone to go to there rooms till we tell them its clear, the less people that gets hurt the better." Nicole nodded and kissed him on the cheek and started to silently tell everyone. Those that stayed behind were the ones ready to fight. He looked around the room and noticed Michelle who was sitting by a corner with Heather, teaching her patty-cake or some other sort of game of the type he figured. Heading over there he sat himself down besides them until one of them messed up. Michelle looked worn, it was pretty obvious that she was pretending to be okay for Heather's sake. Vince looked at her and could tell she has been hurt.

"Whats wrong?" Vince asked, trying to block the tears coming from her eyes she tilted her chin down to her chest.

"Heather, can you grab me some water real quick?" Vince asked, not really thirsty, but obviously just wanted time alone with Michelle for a second. As soon as Heather left he tilted her chin up to face him eye to eye with the tips of his fingers.

"I was raped."

"What?" Vince asked, more in a hurt full but demanding type of way than a question.

"Who did this?" He asked as he just realized the bruising by her eye.

"The one they call Tyrone." She admitted and sighed as soon as Heather came back and gave Vince the cup of water which he quickly put aside. Standing up Vince still kept his eyes locked with her.

"I promise you Michelle, that by the end of this day he will never hurt anyone again." With his mind racing he realized Tyrone was one of the members that love to spend his time up on the roof.

"CRACK!!" A loud echo screeched through the room as the member of the Crips took a step back to realize his broken arm. Adam reached back and punched him in the throat, causing him to fall down, cutting off his air supply. Walking towards the body that was in obvious pain, who did not even have enough to time to let out a scream. Adam picked up the gun, went over to the face of the man and raised his boot. In one swift moment brought it down, the body instantly stopped moving.

"One down, ten to go." Vince muttered to himself, being barely over heard by Michelle.

"What?"

"Nothing, take Heather with you and lock yourselves in your rooms, don't come out till I say." Michelle just stood there for a moment shocked before she grabbed Heather by her hand and ran off.

Kale knew where one of them always stayed, he had brought two steak knives with him in hopes of sneaking up behind of him. He had to make this quick, the man was almost a foot taller than him, and weighed a good 90 pounds on him. Thinking on it, it did remind him of the famous tale of David vs Goliath. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to reveal the roof barren with its small pebbles covering the floor, across the way the man stood watching the blue sky. Taking a few steps closer he gently pulled out a knife and gripped the handle in his palm, trying desperately not to make much sound. Taking another step forward, cracking noise erupted from under his feet, looking down a shattered piece of glass splintered off into tinier pieces.

"Shit." Kale muttered to himself, the man had obviously heard the glass break a moment before, turning around he pulled out his gun and started to walk towards the noise. Kale meanwhile had bended down below one of the vent shafts hoping he would not be seen.

"Come on Cracker, show your self." The man spoke out as he walked right past Kale. Taking the opportunity that had presented itself Kale immediately jumped on the offensive and went to plunge the blade into Tyrone's back. In a swift moment Tyrone swung his right hand around that had held the pistol so firm, Kale just a split second faster brought up the knife to block, slicing his arm causing him to drop the gun.

"Ah fuck! Crackerjack, your dead! You hear me!? Your fucking dead!" Twirling both knifes around in his hand he held them in a back words motion and kicked the gun out of the way.

"Lets go then, put your money where your mouth is." Kale taunted. Tyrone being the much larger man charged full force into Kale, stepping to the side he swung with a left hook, with the blade pointing out so deadly. Ducking not a moment too soon, Tyrone pulled back his left fist and gave a hard upper cut to Kales stomach. A loud grunt presumed as Kale hit the floor, his knee's scrapping on the hard tiny rocks that littered the floor. Pulling his leg back, he kicked as hard as he could for Kale's head only to have him reach both of his hands block the path of his foot and sliced him across the leg.

"I'm growing tired of this!" Tyrone yelled, Kale stood back on his feet ever so slowly.

"Wow, you actually talk normal when pissed, its a neat trick, a shame I didn't find out sooner." Taking a few feet closer to Kale, Kale reached back and delivered a jab to Tyrone's nose, which only seemed to anger him further. Taking a few steps back Tyrone paced himself, trying to urge Kale to take the initiative, a moment later he did. More like a wild right hay-maker than an actually punch, the blade and the fist had missed all together. Realizing that he was extremely vulnerable he quickly tried to make up for it by swinging his arm back wards to retrace his move. Tyrone took a step forward and grabbed a hold of Kale's arm and let lose a hard left cross. Kale once more hit the floor.

Kale lied motionless on the floor, Tyrone took a quick look at him and then the gun which he then walked over to it. He wasn't about to take a dumb chance and be stabbed, he was going to end it now and just shoot him. As soon as his finger tips had touched the metal of the gun a hard blow came across his face. Vince was breathing heavily now, it took more than expected to run to where they were fighting and deliver a kick from hell. To be honest with himself though, it felt good, damn good.

"I was looking forward to kicking your ass, guess now I can have the both of ya."

"I guess its my turn now eh?" Vince said as he braced himself, Tyrone charged in and slammed him down on the floor, scrapping Vince's back as he tried in vain to push him off of him. After taking a couple of punches to the chin Vince's head started to really pound as the results of the concussion was taking even more of an effect. Reaching back with all the strength he could muster he landed a hard right cross on the mans chin making him get off of him for a moment. Recollecting himself he reached back and went for another right cross as Tyrone met him on his feet. This time he blocked and unleashed a combo of punches, one on each side of the ribs and a final cross that caused Vince to fall back to the floor. He couldn't take it any more, his head felt like a bomb went off inside. It was as if someone had a vice grip and squeezed tight. Tyrone just walked over and grabbed one of Kales knife's and approached. Vince realizing that he was just as well dead if he did nothing, started to back track. His feet slowly glided back wards, until a few moments later he was at the edge of the building. There was only two options now, either fight and most likely die of a stab wound, or jump.

"POP!" The side of Tyrone's head had just exploded as his brains splattered all over Vince's face.

"And thats why you don't bring a knife to a gun fight you dumb fuck!" Yelled Kale who held the gun with a shaky hand. Wiping himself off Vince looked towards Kale.

"Thanks, I owe ya."

"Yeah you do, you were getting your ass kicked pretty bad bro." Kale spoke confidently.

"Oh, and you weren't?"

"Nope."

"Then why did I have to run up here to save your ass then?"

"All part of the strategy Vince, all part of the strategy."

Heading over to the door to go back down stairs, the door flung its self open and appeared to be one of the Crips that must of heard the commotion. Kale within a seconds time just raised the pistol and fired twice, hitting the man both times in the chest. Hitting the wall, he slid down and came to an abrupt stop on the floor leaving a trail of blood against the wall. Vince walked over to the body and grabbed the gun that was on his person, together they both picked the two men up and tossed them off the roof down to the hungry visitors down below.

Alex was in no hurry, he first had to see if Stephanie was okay. She did plead with him to stay behind with her and stay in doors to let the rest fight it out, but he could not deny his need to vent out his frustration on these guys. He walked the halls not of a person scared for there life, not even in the manner saying that he was looking for a fight, even though he was. He walked the halls of the hotel in a manner that people fear the most, in a manner that said he did not care. On his side was his trusty knife, nothing else he needed at the moment. Here he was on the second story, the cool breeze from the air conditioner had kept the hotel in a weird eerie presence about it. There was about 40 rooms per floor, looking to his right he could see the number ever so gaining 211, 213, 215.

The doors at the end of the floor had opened up in a swirl of violence, one of the opposing men, or the Crips as people had referred came charging out, another tumbled down onto the second floor with an arrow stuck to his back. James calmly took a couple of steps down, the intent to kill written all across his presence. Gently he grabbed an arrow from the casing that was slung across his back and pulled it against the string of the bow, the only thing that stopped him was that he did not want to hit Alex. The man ran straight up to him, obviously he forgot his weapon back at his room or else that he would not be running, alas he was an idiot. In a split moment, Alex raised up his left hand with the blade of his knife poking out and stabbed the man in the neck. The ruthlessness of it all had even captured James in a shocked manner as he closed his eyes in a grimace. Alex looked up to see James discomfort.

"How many have been taken out?" He asked, in a silent hope that some still remained for him to finish off.

"I know that guy Adam has already downed three, still hunting the rest. There's these two that we just took care of, though I'm not to sure about Kale and Vince. I hope there okay."

"There fine, your brother is a dick, but he is resourceful."

"He is a resourceful dick." James replied chuckling. Alex reached down and grabbed the mans shirt that he had moments before just killed and wiped his knife only to hear an arrow streaking by his head. Turning his head down the hall way another one of the Crips was holding the arrow as it was lodged into his throat, covering his hands in blood.

"Nice shot Robin Hood." James just grinned and jogged down the hall way and pulled the arrow from the mans neck and wiped it clean on his shirt.

The doors of the hall way opened up again and appeared Kale walking down. Looking down the hall ways he just gave James and Alex a grin.

"We caught the last two, there on the roof, you might want to see this." With that All three had bolted back up stairs.

Vince held the revolver in his hand, caressing the trigger with his index finger he was highly tempted just to blow them both away right then and there. Most of all, he wanted his sweet revenge on Ryan, the man that had once tried to make a pass on a girl that could be no more than 7 years of age. The doors swung open which revealed Kale, Alex and James. Nicole, Adam and Nick were already up top with Vince waiting for what had to be done, with them three that just walked in it meant that he could finally start. Ryan and the other were both tied at his ankles and wrists as a shirt was forced over there heads to cover there sight. It scared Ryan so much that he actually urinated all over himself, which to that display, Vince tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm not going to lie guys, y'all fucked up,y'all fucked up real bad." Vince said as he was loading a revolver in his hand.

"We let you in, in the hopes of providing you shelter and a sense of security and you not only turn us away immediately. You took the damn thing over, staged a revolt when all we wanted was peace."

"You ain't nothing dawg! All you are is a piece of shit, trailer park trash you fucking cracker!" Vince just raised the gun and pushed it against the back of his skull and fired, splattering his brains all over the floor of the roof. Taking a moment he recollected himself and then spoke again.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry man, I'm sorry. It was just a joke that got way out of hand!" Ryan desperately pleaded hoping that Vince would not do the same to him.

"Your one lucky bastard you know that?" Vince spoke getting Ryan's hopes up, he just sat there, with his knee caps on the rough surface not wanting to spoil what sounded like Vince letting him go.

"I planned on letting one of you live, only was going to kill one of you and your dumb ass friend had to speak which made my choice all to easy." Reaching down he grabbed Ryan by one of his arms and yanked him up and cut the ties to his feet.

"You run and I wont hesitate to kill you." Vince warned as he forced him to start walking. Everyone else had made sure the doors were open and met him down at the second story of the hotel. Walking to room 239 they opened the door which revealed an open window. Reaching up Vince took his hood off as James made sure that the room was locked.

"Yo man, I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!?" Ryan shouted this time, breathing deeply as his heart started to pound with fear.

"Your right, I did promise that I will not kill you, and I do intend on keeping my promise. Do realize though Ryan, that you attempted to rape not only Nicole, you assaulted members of this hotel with no reason. On top of that, you sexually harassed a child. We are no longer a government in which pathetic trash can hide under our regulations, where victims have less rights than the person that committed the crime. Though I should kill you now I will not, I will fulfill my promise that I had made with you. I will not however allow you to stay in this hotel any longer, to endanger our lives further than what you already have. So, I suggest to you to run Ryan, run as fast you can, for I will not kill you, but I cannot say the same for those out side."

Grabbing Ryan's shirt, Vince and Kale both then threw the man out side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes I know, Yall hate me for the wait ;) Any consolation I wanted to post this for my birthday but I didnt exactly have the time. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and Ill try to do better with number 19 ;) **

Vince looked around the room, made sure to gaze everyone in the eyes for a split moment. Running his hands through his hair he just stood there, blank as if he were stuck in a void.

"See what food they had stashed away, make sure everyone gets a small snack. I'm going to arm my self, I'm leaving to get us some more food. Those that want to come, meet me in the lobby after you gather the necessary supplies, I leave in an hour.

Vince started to walk off towards his room, after getting there he gently shut the door and sat down on the bed. The past few moments have been running through his head, he was now a cold blooded killer. In a split moment he had went from someone who was trying to protect the hotel, to becoming the very thing he was against. Surely there was a way to solve the problem of the Crips other than killing them all, wasn't there? Granted he could always just try and reason with himself to the fact that if they were not eliminated then the rest of the hotel was endangered, but does that make it right to actually enjoy killing them?

Vince grimaced at the thought of enjoying killing someone, the urge to puke was almost becoming overwhelming. Images of the of there faces was appearing before his eyes, the picture of blowing the mans brains out on the roof. He couldn't take it anymore, the thought of it was just to much. Getting up he ran towards the bath room, barely swung open the door before emptying his stomach all over the bathroom floor. Looking down all he saw was just a clear liquid, nothing but regurgitated water.

Looking around the bathroom, the whole floor was drenched with his body fluid that just came spewing out of his mouth moments before. Sleep was fighting to take him over, the mental stress of it was just over coming his body. Only so much more it could take before shutting down, he had to get some rest. Walking over to his bed he set the alarm and collapsed, slamming his head on the pillows and closing his eyes letting the darkness start to consume him.

"Vince, get up!" Nicole said, shaking Vince awake.

"What?"

"Get up, everyone is ready."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Getting together he looked at the alarm clock. _Shit! _

Darting out of the room he quickly stopped by the usual stock pile of weapons that was placed in the lobby, loading up he looked around and noticed how many people were ready to go.

"To many people." Vince stated as calmly as possible. Adam just gave Vince a stern look.

"We can use all the help we can get Vince, the more people the greater chance of success." There was 10 of em waiting for action, Vince knew that was way to much. Those infected seemed to sense just when more than a few are compacted together, he did not want to go around a large city with a huge sign saying eat me like there purposing.

"Adam, theres to many people. This doesn't feel right." Adam just looked even more aggravated.

"Well, if it doesn't feel right then don't go. No one is forcing you to go Vince."

"Listen to me!" Vince screamed, trying to gather his attention. Adams eyes seemed to turn cold in a fierce determination.

"No you listen to me you little shit! Were planning to go to a store that is surrounded by those fucks, we can use all the hands that is willing to help. Oh, and one more thing. Don't ever raise your voice at me again!"

Vince just gave him a cold stare and turned away. Vince, Kale, James, Nick, Adam and five others all stood there, stocked up to the teeth. Something was nagging at him, his pit of his stomach was telling himself that something was wrong. He could feel it but though he could not exactly explain it. Looking around he could see everyones eyes, how he could see there pain written all across. Everyone was hungry, but even so he did not want his hunger to blind them, binding them from doing what needs to be done. Again he looked at Adam, he was tired of arguing. Instead, he just back peddled and stood next to Kale, ready to go with the rest of the group.

Adam started to walk towards the school bus that Alex had brought in. Walking into the open door, he stopped mid stride and looked up towards the windows of the hotel and gave a nod. Instantly firing had commenced, aiming at the undead blocking the fences door. Vince just stood by the buses door and waiting for everyone to get inside, Kale before entering just gave him a curious look.

"After you milady." Vince spoke, pointing his pistol to the entrance of the door.

"Fuck you." Kale responded, letting out a small laugh breaking away some of the tension that had appeared moments before.

"I'd rather not to be honest." With that Vince climbed in and strolled all the way to the back of the bus, sitting down he made to isolate himself from the rest of the crew.

In a few moments the gates of the hotel had opened up and the bus started to slowly move with Adam behind the wheel. Looking out the back window he could see the hungry faces of the zombies, blood smeared on most of them. Some were walking kinda crippled, most likely from gun shot wounds or injuries they had sustained trying to get food. Vince's hands slowly reached down as he gently caressed the handle of his pistol.

Was this what the world had resulted to? Total anarchy, an ultimate fight for survival. Closing his eyes for a split second he could feel the waves of depression fall on top of his chest. The faces that he had come to know are all gone. His sisters, his niece, his mother and father, all dead. Was this what he was suppose to do for the rest of his days? Striving for food, constantly going on raids? What would happen as soon as the stores ran out? Were they suppose to go roaming out in the wild looking for some wild crop growing that they could harvest? Even if they could harvest it how were they suppose to defend themselves from the Zombies that would for sure be looking towards them for a meal or snack?

"Hey bro, you alright?" Kale had asked, after noticing Vince had sat all they way towards the back and away from everyone. Looking up Vince had also noticed James coming to sit closer as well.

"Yeah, Just wish this Zombie shit would of never happened."

"You and the rest of the world."

"Yeah, I suppose. Kale, James do you guys get this odd feeling something is going to go wrong with this?" Vince asked, as the feeling in his gut didn't fade only intensified.

"A little, but its not like we haven't gone through shit before." James said, on his knee's against the blue leather of the seat, staring straight at Vince.

"I feel kinda off myself Vince, but James is right. We have gone through some hefty shit before, this shouldn't be no difference."

"Over confidence is a dangerous emotion, one to get us killed." Vince just stated as a fact as he looked out of the school bus down towards the disaster that used to Tampa road.

"Jesus dude, relax." Kale spoke trying break the uneasiness that had settled on the group. Vince never took his eye off of the road, and just noticed they turned into a parking lot.

"Stay close, real close. When shit hits the fan, we would do better together than separate."

Adam took a grim look back towards the end of the bus and opened the door. Pulling out a revolver he aimed carefully and pulled the trigger taking out a creature that was huddling to close to the bus for comfort. Taking the steps down he stopped as his feet touched the cold pavement, and looked onwards towards the grocery store. Everyone was huddled close by the entrance waiting for Adam to make his move, finally he started to walk cautiously towards the entrance of the store and yanked on the doors to pry them open.

As soon as Vince stepped on the pavement of the parking lot relief had started to overwhelm him. Perhaps his uneasiness was due to the fact of being cramped inside a school bus. Though large in stature and practically being the civilian tank it was also a death trap waiting to happen. If ever surrounded and the zombies could find a way inside, there was no where to go. Your best bet would be to take out as many of them as possible and remember to save a bullet for yourself. Its slow mobility was its down fall, though other than the RV they simply did not have any better options.

Vince's eyes had grew wide at the site of the store, the fact that all the items were thrown all over the store had not been enough, there was no lights. The fight for the hotel had taken more time than everyone had realized as looking over the horizon the sun was starting to set. Taking a gulp, him, Kale and James all started to walk towards the left side of the store as the rest just broke off in different groups.

"Grab some batteries!" Kale mentioned as he picked up a plastic flashlight and opened the casing of it. Vince went by one of the registers and grabbed some nine volt batteries and tossed them to Kale. After a few moments light had sprung from the end of it, which Kale tossed to Vince and proceeded to opened up another flashlight and handed it to James. After the moment was taken to make sure they had the lights ready to go they stopped by the carts and Vince pulled one out and started to push it towards the left end of the store.

They aimed the lights around getting a good view of the store. The store its self was a resemblance of a slaughter house, something which could put the concentration camps to shame. Bodies seemed to be randomly laying on the floor, most of them decapitated in some way. Not paying attention he walked into one of the cash registers which caused laughter from James and Kale.

"Shut up." Vince replied simply, Kale just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Well pay attention then." Vince just grunted and held on to the pole that stood up from the register placing its number high enough for all to see. He felt something wet cover his hands and instantly he brought it to his jean pant legs and wiped them off before shinning the light towards the metallic pole standing ever so erect. It was covered in a red liquid, almost as if someone had grabbed a bucket of red paint and threw it all over cash register five. Even some of the blood had even reached the sign, almost covering the bottom half of it completely.

"Ah hell." Vince said out loud before even realizing the significance of it all. _It was still wet._ James in reaction flashed his light in Vince's eyes blinding him for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked then flashed quickly towards the cash register for a second and realized his worries.

"Oh shit..." Kale had continued to wander off, not paying much attention to his little brother and good friend. Pushing the cart he angled it to turn down a hall way, immediately Vince and James ran to catch up almost falling by running over the various items that were strewn out over the floor.

"Whats the rush?" Kale asked noticed them in there hurried pace.

"We may have a problem." Vince stated while taking a deep breath. All three of them then turned around the aisle and headed down what seemed to be the can food department. James reached over and grabbed a can of green beans and took a look before tossing them in the cart.

"You know, I cant stand that stuff but for some odd reason I cant wait to eat them."

"Thats because your starving you dumb ass." Vince replied but quickly took noticed to the loud noise that was coming from the end of the aisle. James put up his light in reaction, towards the end of the hall was a man covered in blood, his nylon shirt was now a dark tinted red. His head appeared to be burnt of all hair on top and had his bottom lip torn off down towards the chin. In a split second he started to sprint from the end of the hall way to where they were standing, hunger was immanent on his eyes. His mouth was half way gaped open, just ready to bear into the food that stood before him. On instinct, Kale just raised the rifle that he had brought with him and aimed, a moment later he fired blowing off the top portion of the creatures head. He fell during mid stride and slammed face first on the floor, or half face first on the floor more like it.

All three of them just stood on in silence, grasping what had just happened, a second later there silence was interrupted. Loud howls, screams were echoing out all around them. Shots were being fired, Vince turned around towards the front of the store again and noticed three men start to charge forward. Aiming he fired repeatedly and soon joined in by James they all three took head shots a fell. Running towards the end of the hall way he looked towards the front of the store and grasped in horror.

Adam and two others were running straight for the school bus that had brought them all to the store. By mere guess Vince would say around 40 to maybe 50 of the undead were charging full force. Adam quickly swung the door open and pointed his revolver towards the nearest zombie who was about to take a chunk out of Adam's foot that was half way out of the bus. After blowing the creatures head off he yanked on the lever as hard as he could to slam the bus doors shut. His two companions were banging on the door relentlessly begging him to open up. Instead he simply started up the ignition and pushed hard on the gas pedal and drove off. Within a few seconds the two men screams had pierced the night air and sent shivers down Vince's spine.

He could feel his stomach start to violently rumble as he tried desperately to remain in control, when watching one of the two men have his throat being eaten as he jerked around in pain. Looking over to the other side of the store the zombies were charging at the survivors. Many of them started to run, Vince doubted they even know where. Within moments one more was tackled, four of them broke pursuit and started to bite his neck, face, arm and legs, ripping chunks away from the poor man.

"You god damn fucking coward!!" Kale screamed, shooting his rifle and back peddling at the same time. James looked over at the others, all crowded around each other. Nick turned around for a moment and carefully aimed his revolver, Firing he hit a man two feet away that was gaining rather quickly.

They were all gaining fast, Vince,Kale and James all were walking back wards watching the rest of them being overwhelmed. Nick was running as fast as he could, never during his days when he was at camp for his basketball teams did he ever feel such a burn. To be honest there was only one place to run and that was towards the back end of the wall towards the left side of the store. Vince looked around quickly and noticed a door that led the stores storage room, turning the nob he and the rest quickly ran inside and held it open seeing if the others were going to make it.

Ralph, a black man in his early thirties, well fit but not toned was easily in the lead of the group. Everyone that became caught had given him a chance, as fucked up as that sounds. Nick was in second, trying desperately to catch up and to out pace the undead that was looking for there meal. The third in the group, a small petite girl named ally had tripped and soon was devoured. Nick was breathing hard, his lungs burned with an extreme passion. Surely it wasn't because of this short run? Then he realized that he was so frightened he forgot to breathe. Ralph was a good few seconds in front of him and charged in the door, Nick was the only one left to survive.

"Come on, your almost there!" James yelled encouragingly. It was obvious he wasn't going to make it, they were gaining way to fast. Vince and Kale both just stood there cheering there once comrade on, hoping for the best. To James, Nick was something more. He was the remainder of Ashely's family, her cousin, after him she had no one, he was it. He knew he had to do something, moving his hands down to the two pistols that hanged down from his sides he charged forward with a courage that he never thought he possessed. Firing, in close quarters he was as lethal as a great white circling a wounded seal. A fact on which since this hell on earth had happened, he has had a certain pride to. Two instantly fell, taking a moment to stop he angled one of the guns to his right and shot a middle age, broad man in the left eye, springing a red mist in the back of his head that use to be his blood and brains. This gave Nick ample time to get in front of James and instantly ran into the large storage room, which was well protected with all men having there guns aimed and ready for any to charge. James on the other hand was quickly realizing his error, he should have kept running but alas it was becoming to late. One, after another after another were falling before James steady shots.

Even though at that moment his shots were steady, his bravery was something to be admired, any fool could tell you that it was in fact a lost cause. Then his ammunition ran out, his life line was cut. Nick watched in horror as James who just saved his life was about to be over ran by those god awful things.

"James!" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs and aimed his pistol. His good friend was moments away from the door when an elderly lady grabbed a hold of his good friends shoulders and opened her mouth to take a chunk of fresh meat for her to enjoy. Vince trying his best to steady his shaky hand fired twice till he saw her head snap back, her eyes roll in the back of her head and her to drop to the ground as if she had an anvil connected to her feet.

"Aw, you fucking shot me!" James screamed in pain as his left hand went up to his right shoulder clutching it in pain. Blood had crept through his fingers as his face grimaced in pain. Another zombie had perched her self, crawling unable to stand up on her useless legs had targeted James calf and bore her teeth. Nick could not allow this man to die, he had to do something. Seeing the lady aiming for James leg he sprang into action, ran up and kicked her as hard as he could to the side of the head. James had just reached the door, not realizing what Nick had done for him, he turned around just in time to see a man tear into the back of his neck, splitting a major artery causing blood to erupt as if it came from a volcano. Nick screamed in pain and horror, he could not register what exactly had happened for he became blinded as soon as he felt the teeth tear through his skin. He did hear gun fire and the hellish creature scream before it was utterly silenced. Now he just aimed his head towards where everyone else was, then another loud pop and silence consumed him.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for not updating this as soon as you guys deserve, alot of shit has happened that kind of delayed it. Recently I was held up at gun point by my job and a few days after that my cousin who I used as the back bone of the character Alex hit a person with his truck that was playing chicken in the middle of one of the bussiest streets in my city. It kinda sucked the motivation out of me for a while. For those of you who read the whole story do not fret I will finish it, as I plan to get it published after I'm done and clean it out a bit. **

**I will also for a way of saying sorry post my first chapter of my second book that I plan to publish after I'm done with this, alot of time and effort is going into it so I hope it is of some small conselation for the wait. I hope you enjoy.**

**Ps. Merritt- I love you lol, your last review kinda gave me the kick in the ass that I needed to finish the chapter. Thank you.**

"Nick!" James screamed in utter disbelief. How could he explain this to Ashely? Nick was the only thing she had left, he was the only ties to what had been a normal life. The doors instantly slammed shut, and he walked over away from the door and allowed himself to slid down the wall in pain. His shoulder was throbbing now, pain had seemed to be streaking almost to an unbearable level.

The room was a lot larger than what a normal storage room would be. It was large enough to fit two more aisles into it. Vince walked over and noticed a package of granola bars was sitting on the shelf and quickly grabbed a bar and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey man, give me one." Kale responded, obviously affected by the starvation that the hotel had went through just the same as Vince had. Vince just stared at him for a moment before responding.

"Grab a pack your self." Nodding his head towards the rack, Kale just walked over and grabbed one trying to deflect the situation.

"Dude, seriously my shoulder is fucking getting bad." James squealed, his fingers were now covered in blood. He was starting to sweat, and though Vince wasn't no doctor and had no medical training it was pretty obvious that James was getting close to going into shock. Taking off his shirt he walked over to James and started to put pressure on the wound.

"Can someone try and find some water?" Vince more or less shouted, Ralph which seemed dazed for a second did a quick search of the room and found some that was sitting right behind him. Opening up the 24 pack of water he grabbed a bottle and handed it to Vince. James eagerly ripped them from his friends hands and started to pour the lukewarm water down his throat. The shirt was getting soaked in blood, trying to readjust his grip on it the cloth moved away from the wound and saw the bullet still lodged in his friends bone.

"Kale can you find me some pliers?" Kale just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need pliers for?"

"If we don't get this bullet out now then his shoulder will never heal properly."

"Your talking like we have a chance to get out of this shit hole."

"Just shut the fuck up and grab me some damn pliers!" Vince screamed, starting to get annoyed by his good friend. Kale was starting to get pissed but decided to practice on the one thing he knew he was horrible at, biting his lip. Going down the aisle he finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Vince.

"Hey dude, what the fuck? Seriously cant you get me drunk or something first?" James started to speak wildly, the fear in his eyes was evident. Getting shot hurts like hell, having it pried away from your bone with a set of pliers is going to be worse than the 9th level of hell. Kale took off his shirt and handed it towards James which grabbed it reluctantly.

"Just shut up and bite." Vince replied. As soon as he took the shirt off of James shoulder blood started to seep out covering the bullet that Vince was trying to get out. Reaching over he grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on the wound making it visible again.

"Every time it covers the bullet keep pouring water on it." Kale just nodded. Pouring water on it once more, Vince pushed the pliers into James flesh and yanked the bullet out as fast as he could. James let out a loud scream which was partially hushed by the piece of cloth in his mouth. The cloth slowly dropped from his mouth and his protests became even louder.

"God damn chicken fucking son of a whore!" He screamed, taking the moment Vince grabbed the shirt and tied it securely around James shoulder. Ralph just squinted in the corner, trying not to look at the young kid in obvious pain. Grabbing a bottle of water Vince cleaned his hands off of the blood and then grabbed another granola bar and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey, give me one." James muttered in pain, Vince just reached in the box and threw a couple to his friend which hit him in the chest.

"Lets find a way out of this dump." Vince said out loud. Looking around the exit door was obviously blaring out waiting to be used. Vince just figured the store probably used this door as a means for the truck to bring there inventory.

"Theres the exit dumb ass." Kale responded pointing at the door.

"Thanks, I couldn't tell by the big red sign that reads EXIT!" Vince screamed, both him and Kale were on the edge. Then again, you could hardly blame them, finding a way to escape death practically everyday obviously will leave a toll on a person. Sooner or later, clashes were bound to be all but inevitable. The four of them started to walk together, James grunted in pain as he picked himself up off of the floor. The shirt that was once a dark blue, blood was now tainting it red. Though the shirt was tightly bound to his shoulder, it would take a lot to make it stop bleeding. Under normal life James probably would have demanded to be taken to the doctor to be stitched up. Now he figured if he complained that Vince's crazy ass might suggest to burn it shut. Fuck that, the wound would close on its own he decided.

Reaching the door Kale just opened the door and noticed a straggler outside with blood covering his jaw. Aiming his gun Kale fired twice, one hitting his stomach the other the forehead causing his brains to shoot out in a mist of red. After Kale it was Ralph that went out the door followed by Vince then by James. There was less outside at the moment than inside but still were enough to make them feel uneasy. Outside of the store the lot was almost an entirely empty side street. To the right a large green trash bin was sitting there, its trash filled half way which was obviously was getting ripe since not being emptied since the epidemic.

James did his best to stay as close as he could to Vince and Ralph without getting in there way. He still had one arm perfectly capable of using, but he figured with the constant pain emerging that all he would be doing was probably wasting ammunition. Vince pulled around and noticed one gaining close on him, firing a total of three times before the creature met its doom. Kale kept his rifle level, his arms tiring a little but was determined to not let a little numbness to undo his guard.

Taking a moment to gather up his surroundings, the store its self was oddly placed. Behind the store laid the road which had all of its normal debris that went along with any other of its stature. It had the 3 large trash bin's that was a dark green in color. To the left the road curved onto the main streets of the city, only a short walk away. To the right it curved almost at a 90 degree angle to the parking lot of the local convenience store. If you followed the road down its path it was lined by houses on both sides, behind them a thick patch of woodlands that barely traveled a quarter of a mile before mainstream society took over. The most important feature of this was that the fact that the woods its self gathered onto the road.

"To the woods!" Screamed Vince, trying to gathering what resolve he still had left. It almost baffled him, during these times during absolute survival his body seemed to numb its self from brutality. It wasn't planned, or he never had to constantly convince himself to go through with what ever half brained plan he came up with at the last moment, he just simply did it. Ralph was the first to reach the destination, he never stopped like the rest of them to pick them off, he just simply ran.

Ralph was a simple man by nature, it wasn't the fact that he was unintelligent, he was far from it. He just preferred to be that way, when the world was normal he was content on just being the person to pass you by everyday without saying a thing. He would spend his days going to work, go home and take a shower, and spend some time amidst in his books. During this course in between reading some classics's, and eating some form of a TV meal he would pass out amidst in his dreams to start the course back over.

Reaching down he instinctively pulled up his jeans that was starting to fall down his now slimmer frame. Ever since this hell had started he must of lost about 50 pounds he reasoned, some times he would find something to eat, others he would just try to drink way to much water to confuse his body to make it believe it was actually full.

Kale was the next to enter the woods, the remaining infected were cut down to 4 that were any real threat. Taking a moment to grasp his breath, he then carefully aimed his rifle and started to cut down the threats.

Vince was tired as hell, all of them were suffering from being malnourished. His head was aching to a degree unlike before, his stomach rumbled in a quake of starvation and his lips were parched dry with blood baked in between the cracks. He reached behind him and grabbed James that was grimacing in pain. Vince always figured the movies were full of shit, that someone could resist the avalanche of pain that would overwhelm someone that was just shot. It was quite apparent that James had just proved to his theory correct. His face was almost always set in a motion that resembled a massive amount of pain, with the cloth that wrapped around his shoulder was doing practically nothing to help.

James was the first of the two that made it into the woods, Vince was right behind him walking backwards keeping his pistol aimed. The shots fired from Kales rifle was blaring painfully into his ear drums, causing another ache into his body. It was a pain that was well welcome as he only had one bullet left into his chamber, and did not exactly have the time to reload. The one closest to the woods was the first to get shot causing a boy no more than 14 years of age to slam hard unto the ground with a hole in his head. The second shot was an a woman in her mid thirties, she would of have been considered well attractive if it wasn't for this plague, A woman that Vince and his friends would have commonly referred to as a MILF.

He could feel his feet start to walk on the softness of the grass and dirt. Silently he relaxed himself only for a moment. Another creature that was charging became inches from Vince, muscle memory took over as he aimed his pistol and fired. Kale finished the last one off with a well placed aim shot, his skill with a rifle was starting to rival that of a Navy Seal sniper, or at least Vince thought.

These end of days have began to reveal traits that non of them even though they had. Vince was a silent kid in school, always sitting in the back of class in complete silence. Half the time he would rest his head on his arms causing them to numb as he drifted off to sleep. No one hardly talked to him, and vice versa. He was a great hockey player, but that was just Florida. He had a couple of team mates that graduated earlier than he had that went up north to play junior hockey in Canada and he always assumed that he would do the same, hell he would probably in the CHL. Other than that, he was just a normal kid. He wasted some time in the local movie theater at his job, rarely went to parties and the ones he did go to he only stayed there for a few minutes tops.

Now he practically was looked on as a leader for about 100 people. He never wanted that, and even in his hockey team he wasn't the captain. Fact is he hated the responsibility, hated the fact that his decisions went through with the blood of those he cared about on the line. He was way to sentimental for someone of that responsibility. He was the guy that would go through life always being the guy that the girls cried on his shoulders and ditched him at the last moment. Hell, Michelle was a good example of that. The only times he fought was when someone would threaten a good friend of his, or dis honor a woman he cared about. Honor, that was something his generation greatly lacked. Though he always considered himself unfit for such leadership people seemed to demand it from him. The fact that when someone would die under his decision it would tear him apart almost till he was considered mentally instable. It was this trait that people would flock to, this one trait that people would demand to lead them. Because, it was a trait that what ever choice that would give them the greatest chance of survival that he was command in such a swift and decisive way. It's something in this crazy epidemic of shit that people wanted almost as much as food its self.

"Lets get walking before more come." Vince spoke out in between breaths. They all were starting to load there guns as they were walking, none of them dared to stop but frequently looked behind them to see if anyone of them were coming. There was no trail to follow as the woods were so tightly bounded together it made it almost impossible to walk through. Never the less they walked close to the fences of the houses that line the road. Stopping at each one to look for a car in the drive way, knowing full well that if a car was parked then most likely the keys were inside the house.

The first house after climbing up the fence to get a look was found to be empty. Nothing to get into, which they each desperately wanted to get in and drive the fuck out of there. The second there was also no such luck, ironically though there was a car placed on center blocks with dried blood caked onto its windshield. It was the place that its owner lost its humanity. The third one they found a fairly new double cab pick up, it seemed to be a year old at most.

"Lets go." Vince spoke, as he jumped over the small chained link fence and held up his pistol in a ready to shoot position. Ralph was the next to jump over doing the same with his own gun, also having one of Jame's guns bearing down in his pocket. It did little to help the impeding annoyance of his pants constantly falling down. James was next, getting help from his brother he was more or less tossed over the fence as being right handed his good arm was stuck in a sling. He landed roughly on his bad shoulder, the pain was unbearable as he could no longer hold back the tears that was building up. Seeing this Ralph quickly bent down and wrapped his hand over his mouth silencing his sobs.

"Shh." He whispered, which James understood quickly. If any of those creatures could hear his cries of pain they would instantly come. He also understood as with one, others are sure to be not far off. Kale was the last one over, jumping as soon as James had landed shoulder first on the ground. Vince not even bothering to heed James cries start to slowly step towards a window in the house.

"Come on guys, get over here." Vince more or less whispered, doing his best not to cause any reason for the four survivor's to be noticed. Vince had a couple of times when he was younger, just during his preteen days that he had to break into his own house. It took time, but he learned how to unlock a window from the outside and opened it up. He wasted little time, digging his fingers under the ledge to get started.

"Get out the way." Kale spoke, not trying to be rude but realizing exactly what Vince was doing. They both knew that while Vince knew what to do that still did not take away the fact that Kale was better at it.

"Go right ahead man, you know I'm not as good as breaking and entering as you are." Vince spoke, which ended with a light pop from the window as Kale slid it up.

"Who said anything about breaking?"

Kale was the first one in, lightly placing his rifle on the floor before stepping in. Kale made sure to secure the room, and taking a moment to peak down the hallway to make sure that they were truly alone. James was helped through the window which Kale grabbed him under his good arm and wrapped his arm around his ribs gently sliding him in the room. Ralph was next as Vince stood guard, praying to himself that nothing was around that wasn't looking forward to eat them.

The house its self was empty as a house could be, there was no sign of a struggle, there was simple just nothing. The furniture was there, and a picture of a rather large family. They all started to look around the walls and in the bedrooms hoping to find the key. Entering in the master bedroom, Vince finally found what they were looking for which caused him to let out a grin that he could not contain. Once again, they were getting out of a situation they should have killed them.

"Hey guys, come here!" James didn't necessarily yell but loud enough to be heard throughout the house. They all followed his voice and found him standing in front of a pantry that was the size of a small bedroom. Vince could tell by the three's expressions that what they found, and it was confirmed when he took a peek.

Can food, boxes of macaroni, boxes of spaghetti, some spaghetti sauce. Numerous of packs of Ramon noodles by the box which were stacked on top of each other almost up to the roof. Campbell's soup of almost every variety was on the racks, which its numbers were only matched by bowls of chili. Vince took off towards the kitchen and looked under the sink until he found what he was looking for, and to his joy it was full. Ripping open the box he started to pry garbage bags away from the roll and handed it to everyone making sure they were all full. He decided he wanted it all packed away before he started the truck to ensure that by the time they were heard it was to late for them to be food.

James was doing his best to fill the bags with one arm, but even being shot he couldn't help but be happy. Having food was something he took for granted his whole life, he was sure he would never make that mistake again. Then at that precise moment he remembered something extremely vital, the one thing that would turn such a shit day as this into gold.

"Vince, I found the town." he muttered out of his mouth, Ralph gave him a questioningly look as Vince just stood there letting his jaw gapped open as the same with Kale.

"What?" He could barely speak out.

"I found it Vince, I swear to god."

"What is it called?"

"New Haven." He spoke with clear excitement.

"Its fitting, How far?" He asked, he had so many questions on his mind now. Within moments it went to a dull and void place of any thoughts to that equivalent of a super highway.

"Its about a three hour drive north of here. It has everything Vince, I mean everything. They have an orange tree ranch right beside one with watermelons. The only town that has a solar power plant in Florida, all we have to do is reactivate it." James started to sprout off not being able to hold back his excitement.

"Its perfect." Kale spoke reflecting on it.

"Thats not the best part." James spoke, enjoying teasing his brother and good friend a bit.

"What is then?" Vince spoke, too happy to care that he was holding back a little to watch his discomfort of the surprise.

"You kept saying Vince that you were dying to have a steak again, and you Kale about eating a large juicy and greasy burger. Well guys, Cows roam the lands, and I'm not talking about one or two. I'm talking about hundreds. There was a farm there with a slaughter house, we can recapture them."

"Then have the best fucking meal of our lives." Kale spoke out finishing for his brother, not even caring that a tear of happiness was trickling down his cheek.

"How big?"

"Big enough, it had a population of a few thousand. I think we can swing it." James spoke, more optimistic than he had ever been in his life.

"The only problem is we have to find a way to separate the infected from the town, and keep them away." Vince spoke out load, finally letting logic seeping in. Ralph bout choked out.

"I worked as an airplane mechanic before this shit started, but I only just started. I changed careers about a year ago. I was a construction supervisor for about 12 years." He finally spoke out, breaking up there conversation, Vince just looked at him for a second.

"Ralph?"

"You make sure my black ass is safe, and I'll build you that damn wall."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, the story is starting to get to me alot easier now. Its kinda like what it was in the beggining, its just coming easier. Keep your fingers crossed and hope that it continues this way up intill I'm finished. This chapters kinda dark so I'm warning you, but never the less I hope I continue to meet/ exceed your expectations enjoy.**

**Ps. Merritt I think you may be my good luck charm lol. Keep the reviews coming.**

The hotel was rather silent, hoping or more like praying that the group that went out was safe and on the way. It has been hours since they left, well over the time that they should have been back. Nicole was sitting down on a bright shiny wooden chair in the lobby almost to the point of shaking full of worry.

She had only felt this way about one other person, and he never really gave her a chance. With Vince, well they seemed to be each others world. He was strong when she needed him to be, he was always thought full and the way he treated Heather, well he treated her like gold. Worst of all, amid everything, her gut was going haywire. She was always the one to follow it, only once had it felt this way and that was during the start of the epidemic when her father rushed to the hospital to help with the shortages. Needless to say, that was the last she ever saw him.

"You think there okay?" A young woman asked, It was Jame's girlfriend Ashely. Nicole wanted to say yes, she wanted to so bad. Instead, she dropped her head and tried hard to regain her composure. She stiffened up a bit as she felt the young womans arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Vince seems to have a habit of getting out of impossible situations, I'm sure hes okay." Ashely immediately said trying to cover up her own doubts, the same doubts that made her seek Nicole out.

"God I hope so." Nicole barely squeaked out. Her grief was not helped by the impending rumble in her stomach. She never went to so long with so little to eat, and her body was starting to suffer the effects. With Vince gone though, the last thing on her mind was food. Lifting her head up she noticed Heather leaning into Michelle's arms, even she could sense something was wrong. Vince was like a father to Heather, and for someone so young it would be devastating to lose him now. Heather needed him, needed him to come back. Truth is, its been way to long, they should have been back hours ago.

"Everyone look!" A woman screamed in delight pointing to the security screen. The bus was back, pulling up slamming against the undead that dared to stand in front of the large machine.

"Tom, Joe take your positions, Amanda go with them!" Nicole's spoke without even realizing it. They some how came back, she was going to make sure they weren't going to be stopped so close. Walking, or more like sprinting to the closet that held all of there guns and ammunition. They were running short, the ammo was still enough to last them a few more raids, but not much after wards. Now wasn't the time to worry about though, now she had to secure a safe path for someone she was absolutely crazy about.

The closet opened up with a swift motion that caused a slight breeze to gently press against her face. Not even bother to think about it she grabbed a revolver and loaded it quickly. A few others had followed her, all of them were loading up. Alex and Jack started to bolt towards the trucks that were the gate pushers. As soon as they were in they waited for the thumbs up from the third story locations. The wait almost seemed like forever, Alex's nerves were starting to get jittery. As soon as he saw the reflection of a scope on one of the rifles he didn't even bother to wait to see if the sniper was ready. Slamming his foot down on the pedal, the truck roared in a deep rumble. The chained link fence that was boarded by a white flimsy material slammed against the masses, many of them falling from the massive blow of the truck.

The snipers wasted little time to go straight for action. Mist of blood was starting to shoot erratically, the heads of the creatures kept erupting every second. Thankfully after the time elapsed for many of them, they were slowing down. The once Olympic like speed that undead possessed was all but gone. The speed dropped down to that of a jog, like a man running on his last wind.

Before the gates were even opened all the way, the bus was in the parking lot waiting for it to be closed. Alex and Jack punched the trucks in reverse and slammed the gates shut at such a speed it caused the ropes to loosen up, but still held it shut. The three snipers took careful aim before taking out there targets. Only a few had gotten past the bus, within seconds they all succumbed to there demise.

Nicole opened the side door in a rush, fear mixed with hope all together was entwined with anxiety. Her nerves were shot, she so badly wanted to be with him. She could almost imagine herself lost in his arms. It was truly an eye opener for her to realize how much she had come to care for him, for someone if it hadn't been for this filth disease she would of never come to know. Taking a moment longer than what she wanted she unlocked the door, taking a few seconds slower than what should have been because her shaky hands.

The door opened to reveal both Jack and Alex walking up towards the bus, Nicole and a few others sprinted. Her speed and desire to get to that bus was only matched by Ashely's, she was most likely going through the same gut wrenching emotions as herself.

Something was wrong, usually the doors would swing open and the group would charge out in elation. There was nothing, a calming presence of nothingness that eluded any such behavior. Looking through the dark tinted window's she could at least make out the driver. Adam was sitting there just looking off through his windshield, but why wasn't he doing something, or anything for that matter? Ashely reached up and pressed her hand gently across the door's window. It was as if she had the same feeling as Nicole, that everyone did. Finally the doors swung opened, even then it did so in a reluctant manner.

Adam took the steps of the bus down to the pavement as if he was walking a plank. He didn't even bother to look at anyone in the eyes, as if he saw something so shocking that it saps away from the essence of ones soul. No one else came out of the bus, it was pretty obvious why but still Nicole couldn't resist, she had to check for herself.

There was no one, not a single soul that was on the bus. She could feel a lump form in her throat, her will was etching away. Her chest was starting to feel as if someone impaled her with mid evil sword. She didn't even notice that her knee's gave out, and she more or less slammed down onto the floor of the bus. The black was as symbolic as anything she could of imagined, the two silver bars laced onto the ground was only disrupted in her teary sight.

She tried so hard to remain strong, to not let her resolve break in front of everyone. She imagined, it would have been what Vince would have done. If the roles were reversed, she knew he would break down just as well but not like this, not in front of everyone. She had to try and remain strong, she now had the responsibility of the hotel, the same responsibility that she gladly handed over to Vince without a fight. She could feel her ears getting so hot that it was starting to burn, as well as the skin underneath her eyes. Damn them all, damn every single one of them. The only person that made this hell worth it, the one person she could confide in without a single hesitation. He was her rock when she needed him to be, and her teddy bear to soak her tears into. Now, now he was gone, and then at that moment Nicole silently blamed god that the roles were not reversed.

Taking a deep breath she gathered herself up after crying for what seemed like hours but was really just 30 minutes. She took one last around the bus and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let her memories of him consume her thoughts, for one last time she could feel his hands gently caress her arms. Sniffling for a second she turned back, back towards the hotel, it would never be the same again.

Nicole forced herself to stop weeping, for now at least. She was going to go inside and find out exactly what was his last moments. She dreaded the thought of it, but still she decided she had to know. Cries still echoed in the bus, someone else was here. She was down by the doors when she still heard it, her mind was blocking any noise that was not something ingrained by Vince's foot print on her soul.

Taking one last look down the aisle she saw where it was coming from. Ashely had sat her self four rows back in the right hand side. She was still sitting on the blue worn out leather seat, her face half buried in her hands which was soaked by the salt filled tears.

"Ashely." Nicole spoke softly, she knew it would be best for them both if they were back inside. She just sniffled back the tears that had formed and spoke rather loud.

"I'm not leaving."

"I know how you feel, but think about what James would want you to do. Lets go inside, it wont help anything just staying here in this stupid school bus."

"You don't get it! Just fucking leave!" Ashely started to shout, her sorrow was starting to turn into rage.

"I don't get it!? You think your the only that lost someone today!? Vince is fucking dead! I will never be able to see him again, hold him, kiss him. Trust me Ashely, I get it."

"No you don't! Stop pretending like you know everything already, its getting really fucking old!"

"Then tell me damn it!"

"I'm pregnant okay!" Ashely screamed, which was followed up in a moment of silence which once again she broke down in tears.

"I'm pregnant, and the father of my baby is out there somewhere walking around as some undead corpse. I.....I....Just don't know what to do." Nicole sat down next to her and put her arm around her, Ashely just buried her face into shoulder and sat there and cried. Unsure on what exactly to do she just sat there and offered what little support she could provide, Ashely was a couple years younger than her, 17 at the oldest. Here she is, about to have a child and the father is gone, perished from the dead, probably walking around somewhere aimlessly looking for food.

They just sat there in the bleak school bus, there silence only pierced by there tear filled sorrow. After about an hour or so, they had both vented there fears and how they would missed the ones they so much cared for, Nicole stood up.

"I'm going to find out what happened." She spoke with an inhuman determination. No one could possibly take there depression that had so easily instilled within them. That still was not going to stop her from finding out exactly how. Vince was always resourceful, she heard of the stories of when he ran and rescued Heather and Michelle. It was almost like something from a comic book, then the time he daringly saved Heather and herself from the botched rescue from the national guard. The situation would have to be something so devastating that no one could survive, and Adam did.

Ashely didn't argue and actually followed behind, she too wished to know what exactly happened to the group. She heard some of the stories that James and the rest had been through, she had to know the final moments that would be the true end to her babies father.

The door swung opened in an angered state, Nicole was followed closely by Ashely who was only a couple of paces off. They took a quick look around the lobby and found Adam amidst in a bottle of Vodka, sweat pouring out of his pours and once again taking another shot. They both approached the table with little apprehension.

"What happened?" She asked, with no traces of emotion laced within the words.

"There dead, what else is there to know?" Adam spoke in a calm and even a belittling way. The response caught both of them off guard, there walls of defiance slipped a little as there sorrow was once again creeping up. He squeezed his hands even tighter against the half gallon bottle and poured more into his well used glass. Nicole swiped her hand faster than the drunken Adam could handle and threw the bottle against the wall shattering on impact.

"How! Tell me how damn it!' She screamed, utterly pissed by the display of nonchalantness and disrespect. Adam stood up and reached up pressing his palm against her throat and starting to squeeze.

"Listen here you little bitch. There fucking dead, all of them!" He screamed, his drunken state almost getting to the point where he could hardly stand. He started to squeeze a little tighter and Nicole grasped her hands around his wrist as Ashely was demanding him to let go, he only did when he heard a click.

"Let her go, and unless you want your brains where that shattered glass is I suggest you answer her fucking question." Alex said as he appeared standing only a few feet away pointing a small but fully loaded revolver at Adam's head.

Adam just stood there staring at Alex for a moment to find out if he was bluffing, not able to sense that he was he gave Nicole one final squeeze and then let go. She staggered away back towards Ashely who was there to try and comfort her as she rubbed her neck trying to remove the imprint that was caused by the mans fingers. Adam seemed to take a second before starting his story, trying to figure out something acceptable inside his head.

"We all went in the grocery store, the lights were out. I would suspect there going to turn off here soon too. Everyone strode the halls, I was beside the meat department which stank worse than dog shit, grabbing some canned beans. I had a clear look through the aisle to see the front entrance. For some reason, Vince just stood out side for a while. I don't know what he was thinking, but somehow they found us. It was as if he led them to us, he ran inside and was followed by at least a hundred of those things. Many of us pulled out our weapons and fired, trying to buy us time to get us out of the fucking hell hole. There was a back exit which me and two others ran out as fast as we could, they were slower than I am. I ran around the store, only ran into a few of them immediately which I dealt with, got in the bus and drove off." Adam said without even missing a beat, with a sadness hanging over his head.

"Why you say Vince and the rest are dead then?" Alex spoke up, looking for answers himself. This time Adam looked Nicole in the eyes.

"Well, unless he is somehow immune to the disease I doubt he survived, and even if he did he would rather to be dead. The last I saw him was when I was in the bus looking through my rear view mirror. He was tackled on the display case with two of those creatures snacking on his face."

Nicole couldn't take it anymore, she did her best to with hold her tears and walked up stairs straight to her room. Ashely just as well, walked away and towards a couch that was settled within the lobby and slumped her self down and started to let the tears flow once more. Through all of this Alex did not move, instead he just eyed the man down trying to study him. His reaction to the whole situation was rather disrespectful to say the least, it was as if he was trying to stir the emotions of everyone.

"If Vince was here to hear say that the way you did, you'd be dead."

"Well Alex, lucky for me your friend was just an afternoon snack for those damn things. You might want to let that lady know that his last moments were very painful, the worse blood curling scream Ive ever heard." Alex pulled the revolver up and squared the barrel to the middle of his forehead. He never hesitated to kill one of those creatures in self defense, he didn't hesitate to kill that man in the hall way. Yet this was different, his hand shook making it hard to steady his aim and he was unsure he could pull the trigger, but damn did he want to.

"Go ahead you man child, shoot!" Adam challenged stepping in closer almost where the barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead. Waiting a moment with nothing happening Adam just put his hand on the gun and swiped it away.

"Get that shit away from me." He spoke disdainfully and started to walk away. Alex got up and aimed the gun once more to his back, but yet he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger yet and dropped his arm in defeat.

Nicole walked into her room and for the first time noticed how empty a full room can be. Everything was lingered around but yet the items could be nothing more than just the oxygen she breathed at the moment. Walking into the bath room she noticed his coca-cola shirt that he said he got when the epidemic first started. Picking it she pressed it against her face and savored his scent, he had only worn it yesterday, he had only been alive yesterday.

Bringing it with her she walked over to there bed and gently lied her self down, she had cried enough today to last her a life time. She was too depressed to weep, instead she was going to sleep and pray that she wouldn't wake up or that it was just some horrible dream. Moving her body to where she faced Vince's side of the bed she took a good whiff of his pillow as his distinct smell entered her nostrils.

"Please be here when I wake." She whispered to what ever god may be listening, she did not care she just wanted him back. Closing her eyes for a moment her sleep of depression was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Getting up she walked over and answered it to reveal a lone 7 year old child waiting. Not even giving Nicole a chance to speak she hurriedly wrapped her arms around her legs.

Heather and Nicole but just stayed in the room holding each other for what little comfort it provided, today both there worlds have came to a devastating halt. Nicole made a vow to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure that Heather was safe and okay. It was what Vince would have wanted, she would treat Heather like her own sister and maybe within time like her own daughter. If needed, she would lay down her life for her just like Vince had done earlier that day.

Looking out the window she noticed that the day had turned to night, the half moon was shining brightly in a sort of beautiful way. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Going to answer she saw Jack standing there breathing kinda hard.

"Theres a white truck approaching, you may want to check it out."


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, a year later and here I'am posting chapter 21. I never thought I would actually get this far and yet every time I sit down and write the plot gets bigger and better in my head which results in more writing. I know when I first started to write this I told my self I would be happy with 10 reviews and 56 reviews later I'm happy as ever about how this story was recepted. I hope this chapter is a good one for a one year Anneversary and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Merritt- lol, yes I'm a guy. **

Ralph pressed hard against the gas peddle trying to urge the almost brand new looking truck forward. Fear was quick to emerge on his face as he noticed the truck start going to a slow halt. The truck though able to provide a massive amount of energy was simply to weak to go against the horde that awaited them between the gates. Looking around Vince could tell that the bodies were starting to lessen from the constant barrages that the inhabitants of the hotel were putting out. It seemed like every couple of days that they would start to unload and trim the numbers.

Feeling the shakes of nervousness come on he pounded the truck in a full on halt, petrifying Vince, Kale and James of the impending danger that lurked from behind the thin door of the pickup. Ralph then once again punched the truck in reverse putting some distance between them and the predators that awaited them. Finally when enough space was granted, he twisted the stick to drive and kicked hard against the peddle and once again rammed into the bodies, causing a few more to there deaths as others were spat out wounded.

For the first time since this epidemic Vince and his two good friends Kale and James were completely content on going back to being the kids, to letting the adult take command. It was quite odd to try and gather exactly how many days have passed since this god awful disease ran ramped on the world. He couldn't remember if it had been only a couple of weeks or a few months. Who exactly would be so vile to the daily occurrence of what life had become to actually bother to keep track? They all sat there nervously as Ralph was doing his best rocking back and forth the truck trying to punch a hole in the army of the undead. Gun fire started to rain down, they were desperately doing there best to pave a way for them to get by.

Through the sheer will of the persistence of the snipers that stood amok a few stories high and Ralph's god given talent of stubbornness, the hole was punched like the defense of a hooker guarding her flower. The gates opened up almost immaculately peering the way for them to pull up in uninterrupted stride. For a split second all four of them gasped in the military likeness that it was being pulled off. How a bunch of strangers with little military experience or none for that matter was able to provide safe passage to almost any type of vehicle in the worse possible imagined riot.

The doors were shut in a quickness unseen in Vince's eyes, perhaps it was because of the danger lurking outside and the recent events that caused him to be more of a humble soul. Truth be told he did not know or care for that matter. Getting out of the truck as quickly as he could, quite tired of being pressed up against the door as the bloodied James was pressed up in between him and Kale. Vince practically threw himself outside of the now beaten truck, pulling out his pistol he aimed as the closest of the undead was running towards a gates men and fired blowing the chunks of his brains amidst the wind.

The snipers from the roof grew even more accurate with there keen eye as they aimed at the creatures among the living. One by one they were being picked off, Vince aimed his pistol while daring not to take another step savored every shot, each one finding there mark. Kale in a nerve of almost anxiety like behavior threw his wounded brother out of the truck and sluggishly but hurried manner yanked the rifle from the truck and started to take aim.

Kale remembered the days of growing up when the movie Saving Private Ryan came out. How the sniper would start to pray and the wreck of death would follow with his prayers, how his enemies worst nightmare was twisted with the mans relationship of god. Even living in these horrid times, he often wished that he himself would go down, maybe not in a painful way like being eaten alive but perhaps bullet sent a miss finding him instead of its target. Then other times he would wish that perhaps he was born Catholic he would remember these awesome chants to god as the man did before sending the Germans to hell. He wished all these things, and yet they never happened. Now, now he wished this shit would just end, that he could go back to the god damn hotel and fucking take a nap. Breathing deep he raised his rifle and took aim as the snip at the end of the barrel lined up with a head of one of the creatures.

"Fuck you." He whispered to himself as he pulled the trigger killing another one.

"You god damn." Again, he pulled on the trigger cutting ones horrific like scream short.

"Ugly." Quickly turning around he saw one heading for Vince and nailed the zombie before it even had a chance.

"Sons of a bitches." The yard was empty, empty save for one which was standing by the gates. It looked directly in Kales eyes and screamed with a shrill of a deep rumbling hunger, its blood caked the gates as its prey ended its life.

The door opened to the hotel as a few people rushed out side, Nicole being one of them but unlike the others walked in a daze like state. She was unsure on how to react, happy of course but Vince was dead and yet he is here alive and well. Vince looked over and saw James curled up against the truck, holding a pistol shaking, he wasn't even to sure if he could fire it properly with his wound and all. Reaching out a hand James grabbed it and pulled himself upwards, grimacing slightly for irritating the bullet wound but soon found himself jogging back towards the hotel.

Vince was behind his friend and found himself urging to do the same but yet his legs resisted the call. He walked slowly, taking in the musk full air of the dead and approached Nicole. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were well flushed. He could tell she had been crying, holding his arms up, he gently wrapped them around her as she let her head be enveloped by his torso.

"I thought you were dead." She cried weakly, letting her self the luxury of enjoying his grasps. Vince stood there and just tightened his grip. He had missed her, but was sure he had a place to go back to, he didn't want to imagine of the thoughts that she was thinking.

"You know, it would take a lot more than a few zombies to kill me." He spoke in the amidst of a chuckle. She didn't reply instead she inched herself up wards and gave a long soft kiss on his neck.

"God I hope that is what I think it is."

"Why not we go into the room and find out?" Still holding on to her he reached down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lead the way beautiful."

Something was wrong, he searched the lobby she was not there. He searched the room in a frantic like state and only to be disappointed by the emptiness. He rushed downstairs and looked around once more, doing his best one handed to keep his balance as he ran up and down the steps. He almost in his rush tackled both Vince and Nicole that were going up the stairs.

"Jesus dude, whats the rush?"

"Ashely, have you seen her?"

"No." Vince responded automatically

"The last I saw her James she checked herself into a new room. Um, 312 I believe." Not even bothering to say thanks he rushed up the stairs past the second story, then up to the third and opened the door in a rush. Charging down the hall way he could feel his heart start to pound, he didn't know what exactly but he did know something was wrong. Vince and Nicole both decided to follow suit in case something was happening, James was acting all out of place.

James was the first to get to the door and started to knock.

"Ashely open up." He spoke loud but not in a yelling manner, there was no answer.

"Ashely, its James open up!" He yelled this time and still as he lied his head against the door he heard no rumbling, no sign that anyone was in. It was almost as if a 6th sense kicked in that he knew for a fact that someone was inside. He also knew that no matter what he had to get there. Finally growing tired he took a few steps back and side kicked the door. It did not even budge, trying from a different angle he stood a few feet back and rushed forward slamming the sole of his feet into the door, once, twice a third time.

"James hold on, I got a key card." Nicole spoke and rushed in front of him for a split moment unlocking the door. As soon as the door swished opened he charged in and noticed the room was like every other. It was smaller than the one they had but it was still in a plain and simple design. There was a kitchen that was no more than a few feet wide and about 7 feet in length. The bed was in the living room and it seemed untouched, still folded neatly and perfectly. His eyes trailed to the bath room and he could feel his heart come to a shuddering stop. Blood had covered the floors, Ashely laid on the floor pale as her dirty blond hair covered slightly of her face. Her left wrist was gashed opened, beside it there was a large kitchen knife that in its earlier days was used to cut up different types of vegetables for meals.

"Fuck! fuck, fuck,fuck, fuck!" He started to scream outrageously rushing to her side. His first response was to check her pulse, as he felt one barely press against his finger tips.

"Shes alive, but barely." James spoke out loud, not daring himself to tear away from Ashely. Vince knew they had to stop the bleeding if she was going to survive. Looking around he noticed a small hotel towel folded neatly in the bathroom closet. Folding and twirling it to have a shape that resembling a string than a towel he started to tie it tightly around her wrist, making sure there was plenty of enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Lets get her back to your room bro." Vince spoke softly as he reached his arms down from under neath her back and lifted her up. James just looked on in worry, he felt a small pang of jealousy as Vince was able to lift her and not him. He knew dreading over it though was futile since at the moment he only had one arm, and they did need to bring her back to a room so she can rest.

After reaching the room he lied her down gently on the bed and then turned towards the kitchen and took out a small plastic cup.

"We need her to wake up and drink, shes lost a lot of blood that her body will need to replace." James shook her gently, afraid to being any rougher than what he was, her eyes opened up for a moment.

"Am I dead?" She asked measly with her eyes barely open.

"No." James let out softly, he felt rage swelling in his chest but awkwardly enough was able to suppress it knowing that was the last thing she needed.

"Come on Ashely I need you to drink." He urged on, Vince and Nicole both just standing there watching.

"I'm tired." She muttered and started to close her eyes.

"No, no cant sleep. Come on I need you to drink this then you can sleep." James begged, she lifted her hands up weakly and grasped the cup bringing it towards her mouth. After a moment or two she was done and gave it back to James.

Both Vince and Nicole started to walk out of the room, James leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Vince and Nicole were both walking up towards there room, they both were soon wrapped up in each others arms. After they were done they both lied in bed enjoying there embrace. Vince looked at Nicole and started to wonder where exactly was this New Haven. If there was a chance, even a small one that they could repopulate this town, could they thrive as a society? How would they ensure a balance that would provide security, food, electricity, water.

"There is something I need to talk with you about." Vince spoke up, knowing full well that only the four earlier knew anything about New Haven.

"Round two?" She cooed, looking up lustfully at her lover.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, hear me out first." Vince responded in a wounded tone.

"Something more important to you than a round two, this I have to hear."

"Very funny." He responded sarcastically. Gracing the edges of his lips with her finger tips she lied and bed and looked softly in his eyes.

"So?" She asked after the moment of silence.

"Well, if you would stop distracting me."

"How am I distracting you?" She bit her lip long and lustfully looking deep into his soul.

"You know how! This!"

"Oh I doubt that little o'l me could distract you." She mumbled out, letting her lips go from his neck down to his torso. He pulled his hands up and rested them on top of her head and started to guide it down, only to stop himself half way there.

"I really hate my self right now."

"Okay, I know something important is going on inside your head, whats wrong Vince?" Nicole started to speak up, pulling her self upwards to reach his eye level.

"James found a town." He spoke out in revelation.

"Um, okay its Florida theres towns everywhere."

"No, thats not what I meant. Recently Ive asked James to search for a town that we could relocate too. Build a wall, purge the town of the infected, start living our lives like normal again. I don't know, I cant really say I expected him to, but he actually found one. Its completely isolated, has its own power plant we can reactivate, water system, animal life we can reproduce to eat. Its almost perfect, we just have to go."

"You realize how dangerous that is? We could possibly face an army out there looking for us for food."

"We deal with that everyday outside of the hotel. I think the main problem would be the transition."

Nicole sat there and thought about it for a moment, they didn't really have that many vehicles, they would be pretty crammed trying to bring everyone from the hotel to New Haven. The fuel was another downside, they maybe had enough for one round trip and even that was pushing it. They could go and raid a convenience store and fill up on gas, at the same token it was a hit or miss by the other survivors that was out there doing the same as they were.

"I don't know exactly how were going to bring everyone." She finally spoke out, seeing the problem that Vince had.

"Theres is a solution to it, but needless to say it could deadly."

"What?"

"Bring everyone, cram them on the bus and RV. Put everyone on the roofs of the buildings and build that wall as fast as we can."

"Do you think its worth the risk?" Nicole asked, Vince lied there and thought deep about the question, he was almost certain some were going to die. At the same time, so were they if nothing was done, they could not keep raiding grocery stores as they were running low on food to loot.

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't. I'm going to let everyone know what exactly is happening. Those that want to come can, those that don't can stay. I'm not going to force anyone's hand." He revealed. Sitting up a loud gunshot echoed through the hotel sending shivers down Vince's spine.

"That came from right above us." Nicole said, getting up her self putting on her clothes, Vince looked over and immediately did the same. Both of them charged up stairs as Nicole slid her key card through the doors around the general area of sound of the gun shot. Finally after 6 doors they found the one where the sound came from. Adam was sitting on the floor, laying slanted against the bed with a gunshot wound from the lower part of his jaw to the top of his head. Right in between his legs was a small revolver still touching his hand. Others had ran up stairs to noticed the commotion, some seeing the dead body turned them selves away unable to view the gore of live flesh being blown away.

"Every one go ahead, I'll take care of it." Vince spoke out and started towards the body, everyone seemed to leave until there was only Ralph and Vince left.

"Here, let me help you with that." Vince just gave him a nod after opening a window he struggled to get the body upwards, with Ralph helping him pick up the man it seemed to go easier.

"Hey Vince." He spoke, looking up at the teenager who seemed beyond his years.

"Yeah?" He asked as they both threw the body out of the window down below the hungry waves waiting for new food to feed on.

"Green Bret my ass." With that they both shared a laugh and started to walk down stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay this took me hours to complete but I just did it all in one day. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy. I'm starting to wrap up the story and I hope the ending does not disappoint you all. As always reviews are welcomed. (Lets hope I can keep the streak alive lol.)**

Vince stood up and faced what little fears he had when it came to crowds. He told of everything, how he practically ordered James to find a town for refuge. He told them of the location, of the small farms that littered about around the outer skirts, and the cows that seemed to roam the lands. Most of them seemed a little pessimistic but at the same time they all knew they really had no choice. They were running out of stores to raid, gas was starting to become a problem. Letting Ralph speak up he made himself appear confident that he could gather the materials needed to build the wall that would protect them. In the end the majority ruled to start the process immediately, anxious to finally get the chance to start anew.

Vince was starting to walk back towards his room, hoping to catch a minute to gather himself before sending himself out once more for the good of everyone.

"When I drove here I passed by an abandon Army truck on highway 19. I'm sure theres something to salvage from it." An elder man spoke that approached Vince, Kale gave him a stern look.

"Its worth taking a look." He said, showing more courage than he actually possessed.

"You up for another field trip?"

"And what, stay here waiting for Ralph to get back? Yeah I'm in."

"Then its settled then bro, give me a moment to gather myself up and we'll head off." Vince didn't even bother waiting to see his old friends reaction, instead he started off to walk back towards his room but was interrupted as he was forced to turn around and face his best friend in the eyes.

"Vince I'm not done." He spoke sternly, leaving no room to be argued.

"Oh?" Vince Inquired and was soon answered as he felt Kales closed fist slam against his cheek. Taking a step back he braced himself as he closed his fist and returned with a hard right hook which hit right above his eye. Kale went on to take the advantage and lowered himself as he charged his friend straight for the legs. Vince growing up playing ice hockey spent a large portion of his life powering his legs with muscle to improve his speed and balance, leaving Kale in error. It only took a quick moment before Kale realized this strategy had one full of faults and tried a different approach. He knew that if he could force Vince to go into grappling then he was at the advantage but in a fight when striking was key Vince had a huge reach advantage that he was sure to use. Instead of trying to pushing Vince off his feet, he instead wrapped his arms around Vince's legs and lifted with all his might that he could muster, springing Vince up off his feet and then slanted his back in a downwards motion making Vince slam on his back on the cold tile floor.

Vince felt his back pound against the floor knocking the wind out of him. Growing up with Kale he knew about Kales fighting habits probably even better than Kale himself. Kale was quick to try and take advantage of the dazed Vince and charged forward getting on top and started to swing hitting Vince in the Jaw and the sides of his cheeks for a number of blows. After about the third punch Vince gathered himself back up and brought his left foot up and pressed against his thigh and gave a hard kick causing him to fall face first on the floor. Rolling out of the way Vince got back up on his feet and waited for Kale to do the same.

Kale stood up waiting for an assault but was surprised to see it was delayed. Once he gathered himself and was ready again Vince struck. Throwing another hook he hit Kale hard in the face causing him to stagger a bit, not wanting to throw away the advantage he continued with a combo of punches. Kale's face was starting to feel hot from the blows, they reigned down in a speedy numbness which in his own experience was worse than a speedy pain. Ducking his head slightly lower trying to shield it from the fast punches he arched his body and charged shoulder first slamming into Vince's torso. Vince grunted in pain as he slammed against the wall, Kale gathered some strength he had waiting in reserve for this opening and threw all of his might into a punch hitting Vince dead on the side of the Jaw causing him to fall to the ground from the impact. He charged in down after him and threw another punch which Vince tilted his head to the side causing him to miss and hit the ground instead. A huge sprint of pain rushed through his hand as it burned like it was withering away in a fire. Seeing the opening Vince pulled up his legs and wrapped them around Kale's loose arm in a tight arm bar.

Only having one option to get out he had to go on the attack and started to swing wildly with his free arm towards Vince's face, most of them missing terribly but the few that found there mark caused him to loose up his grip to release his arm. In one quick and unsuspecting moment Vince swung his left leg as hard as he could across and nailed Kale in the cheek which made him stagger back and fall on the floor dazed. Both of them, deaf to the complaints of the hotel residents both gathered themselves up slowly taking there time to hopefully to quell the pain that now ached in there bodies.

"You done?" Vince asked loudly as they both finally stood up facing each other.

"Yeah, you?" Kale asked Vince, Vince in response just rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I didn't expect you to put me in that arm bar." Kale admitted.

"Yeah, and your punches are stronger than the last time we fought."

"Thats because we were ten, I have grown since then."

"You've grown? Huh, never would have guessed." Vince joked looking at his smaller frame friend standing at 5'4.

Vince went back towards his room and smiled as he saw Nicole doing her best to help Heather learn how to read. He came to enjoy living in the same room as them and the same bed with Nicole. In a way it had brought a stabilizing effect to his life during these days. It grounded him back to a real life, gave him a sense of belonging, he felt needed.

"Vince!" Heather screamed and pounced from the bed and nearly tackled him.

"Hey little one, hows your reading going?" He responded as he gave Nicole a quick glance with a smile creeping on his lips. Heather seemed not even to noticed and continued to rant her day off.

"Nicole is reading me Of Mice and Men." She proclaimed loudly looking up at Vince swinging her little body around while refusing to let go of his legs, all of this just caused him to let out a small chuckle.

"Isn't that a little advance for her?" He asked Nicole sincerely.

"Hey don't look at me, she's the one that insisted on it." Nicole declared looking at the little girl that was still clung to Vince.

"Must me be good gene's." He declared while laughing a bit as Heather almost made him fall face first as she refused to let go even when he started to walk.

"But I'm not wearing Jean's!" Heather declared observantly causing even Nicole to laugh at the situation.

"You'll understand when your older." Vince spoke the all to often phrase that he heard when he was her age.

"When will I be old enough?"

"When you understand."

"I don't understand."

"Exactly."

"Vince! Stop confusing her!" Nicole jumped in a mockingly disciplinary tone, Vince just grinned at her.

"Sorry couldn't resist." He spoke as he sat down on the bed by Nicole, she reached over to the desk that lied by the bed and grabbed the bowl that was lying out.

"Heather, finish your food!" She said as she handed the little girl her food.

"But I'm not hungry!"

"You said you were like two minutes ago."

"But I'm not anymore." Heather whined looking inside of the bowl disapprovingly.

"Then thats all your getting to eat till its finished." Vince spoke up finally jumping in, forcing himself to block a memory when he was little and in Heathers shoes.

"But thats not fair!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Vince and Nicole both to cringe at her high pitch squeals.

"Heather!" Vince yelled sharply at the little girl causing her to gulp in fear and start to water her eyes. She reached over to the spoon in the bowl and started to fiddle around with her food.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly with a quivering voice while moving the slop of cream corn around the bowl. Vince just placed a palm on the top of her head and scuffled her hair and then kissed her on top of her forehead.

"You think after I'm done Michelle can read me Mice men?"

"Of Mice and Men, and of course Heather, we would never stop you from doing that." Nicole pitched in towards the little girl which she happily and hurriedly was scooping large spoon fulls into her little mouth. After a few moments, Vince watched as Heather forced herself grudgingly finish off the last few bites and then hurried off after giving Vince and Nicole both each a huge hug.

For the first time since Vince walked in the room she allowed herself a detailed look at Vince's face.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she placed the tips of her fingers on the bottom of his jaw and moved his face to get a better look of some of the areas. After she was done examining it she went in the bath room and grabbed a towel and quickly made it wet under cool water.

"Kale is a lot tougher than he looks." Vince explained.

"Or maybe your a lot weaker than what you look." Causing Vince to give a jokingly hard stare at Nicole.

"Oh, don't give me that look. By the looks of it you should have ripped him to shreds, I never expected you to get your ass kicked by him."

"He did not kick my ass!" Vince raised his voice in a whining like manner causing a smile to creep up on Nicole's face.

"Then why is your face swelling up?"

"As I said, Kale is tougher than he looks."

"Pansy." Nicole spoke in an automatic reply which was responded by a hard laughter from Vince. After a few moments Nicole was still wiping his cuts with cool water. The room turned silent as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Nicole, I...." He started to trail off, as his palm caress the side of her face, gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in slowly and pressed felt her soft luxurious lips on his own, finally pulling himself away from her he leaned his head and pressed it against her own. He stared into her glittering eyes, as they seemed to shine right into the depths of his own soul.

"You really don't know how beautiful you really are." He spoke happily. At this moment he could actually say that he was happy that everything happened the way it did. The zombie out break, his hockey dreams shattered, his family gone. For once, he was happy where he was, on this bed right beside a woman who couldn't possibly be more beautiful to him than what she was right then.

"Vince..." She trailed off as her own hormones were going crazy as he was starting to glide his lips down the edge of her neck. Pulling his mouth up to her ear he whispered.

"I don't want this to end." He spoke and then once more tracing his lips to the side of her shoulder.

"Vince...the convoy." She broke off speaking as her mounting sexual tension was building even more.

"It can wait, this whole fucking world can wait for this." He whispered, gracing his finger tips down the side of her legs up to the edges of her underwear. She reached down and dug her nails deep into the flesh in his back sending shrills of pleasure up his spine.

"Vince." She moaned a little louder this time, begging him to stop but the same time to keep going. She was completely unsure now. Vince started to take off the boy short underpants that she was wearing to feel his fingers soaked from her.

"Did you just?" He started to asked and only stopped when he saw the look of satisfaction on her face.

"You did didn't you?" She lied there with a large smile etched on her face.

"Damn I'm good, shit I'm going to quit while I'm ahead." He declared proudly as he started to get up. Nicole gave him a soft look which seemed to make time stand still for the moment. Leaning over he gave her a soft and deep kiss and only to stop so he could gaze into her eyes, he decided right then and there if he could die with those eyes being the last he's seen, then he would die a happy man. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, just enough to her hands could touch each other on the other side. She gazed deep in his glass like brown eyes and pulled him close as she pressed her lips up against his once more

"Promise me you will come back for me." She whispered while there lips still touched barely.

"Nothing in this world could keep me from coming back."

"You once told Heather that you always keep your promises, no matter what. Promise me you will come back for me." Nicole reasoned. Vince just lied there in silence, looking at his goddess taking in her beauty to selfishly preserve it inside his memory. He did not know why, but for some reason he didn't make the promise. It wasn't a feeling he had that something was going to go wrong, as far as this little mission goes he felt nothing. He was conflicted as it was, he was partially afraid that if he made such a pact that he would not go. He pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss as he could taste a tear that dropped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks till they reached his lips. For a second, it almost broke resolve, his complete will to continue on this damn task that needed to be done. He knew however that if they were going to survive building this wall they were going to need heavy fire power, which was something they did not have.

Forcing her off to break the kiss he got up and started to walk towards the door, once again he did not know why he didn't make the promise, he just simply didn't. He could hear the cries coming from her as he was going to open the door, almost destroying the wall of resolve he built around his emotions. He wished that like those adventure movies he's often seen that he had something personal to give her for some reassurance. She did not want an item though, she wanted his word. A verbal pact that would prove that he would be safe and return to her. Turning around he wrapped his arms around her body and let her head rest against his chest for another moment as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Promise me." She asked again full in salt filled tears.

"I promise you, no matter if I have to face a horde of zombies, fight count Dracula, ride a lightning bolt streaking form heaven almighty ass and get my ass kicked by Kale. I promise you I will return, nothing can keep me from you."

With that he walked down stairs, his stomach feeling shaky from the time with Nicole. Seeing Kale they both got into the RV and headed off both of them promising themselves that this was for a chance back at normalcy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well heres another one, told you I'm starting to get it back ;) I would like to thank everyone that bothered to review this, and for those of that were bored with the last few chaps sorry for the over abundance of Romance in it. It will all come clear with the up coming chapters, at least I hope. Well for those of you that waited, here is Chapter 23 I hope you enjoy!**

The ride its self since leaving the hotel was for the most part silent. Neither Kale, nor Vince had anything that they really wanted to talk about. Granted, they both knew that they could talk about the town, about how things would be and what they would do once they established themselves in. Regardless they both sat in silence, waiting for the time to come for they dared not to speak of it in case this was just some sick form of a joke sent out by the powers above.

Kale was content with driving, and Vince was just the same as waiting it out. Thinking back on it he knew that they both of them were extremely lucky to be alive at the moment. Not only that, but to actually have someone from there old lives that they could confide in there new ones. Growing up Vince knew that no matter what he could rely on his good friend to watch over him. He remembered when he was little it was Kale that taught him that sometimes an ass beating is worth taking.

During the earlier years when they both had started to go to middle school, he still fondly thought back to the fights they both had endured. Leaning his head on the window Vince cracked a smile.

"Whats so funny?" Kale asked, not in a belittling way but of actual curiosity.

"You remember Jame's friend that he hanged out a bit when you moved by the base?"

"Which one? I don't actually remember him having a lot of friends but they were still more than I cared to remember."

"Thats because you cant count." Vince answered back in a quick retort and a smile appeared both of there faces.

"Oh? I do recall that one time I bag nine of those fucks to your six." Kale pointed out cockily.

"You only beat me because you had a scope on your rifle and I didn't, and besides that doesn't count."

"How doesn't that count!?"

"Because thats only up to nine Kale, you don't have any problems counting till you get past ten."

"Thats not true." Kale responded, pretending to act hurt.

"Yeah my bad bro, forgot you count your toes just as well as your fingers."

"Again not true, when I run out I'll just kill a zombie and count theres."

"You truly are an idiotic genius." Vince reflected which caused a small chuckle between friends. After a moment or two they RV turned into a deadly silence once more causing Kale to feel a bit uneasy.

"So what about my brothers friend?" He asked hoping to stir up the conversation a little more to make the drive go by a little easier.

"I think we were in like the 7th or 8th grade and I came over to spend the night with y'all. James had his friend come over, little chubby kid thought he was hard as they come." Vince revealed which made Kale all of a sudden recall the chubby friend.

"Your talking about chicken shit?"

"Yeah bro." Vince revealed.

"Yeah I remember, he kept talking so much shit saying he could beat all of our asses. I think I had like half a foot on him too, if me or you decided to fight the poor little bastard we would of killed the pathetic fuck." Kale spoke out, Vince once more laughed at the remark. The more he thought about that memory the funnier it had become.

"Yeah, but what we did was well worth not touching the kid."

"Yeah, I don't think I would of wanted to fight him anyway."

"You scared of chicken shit Kale?"

"Hell no!"

"Then?"

"Well, to be honest I'm a tad bit homophobic, and that kid had to be at least a little gay." Both of them started to laugh hard almost causing Kale to run off the road.

"Dude watch where the fuck your going!" Kale jerked hard on the wheel causing the RV to get off of the side of the road and back on the main street.

"Yeah the best part about it though was when he was ranting off about how superior he was to us. We just started to shoot off some bull shit stories about ghosts haunting your house and everything."

"And the little bitch started to cry! Jesus fuck dude, I was sitting there playing final fantasy 7 and this little wanna be man starts to cry like his fucking mother just died. He was talking all that shit all day long and his balls haven't even dropped!"

"Then the little fuck loaded up your BB-gun and was going to point it at me."

"Dude, the look on that kids face when you had that kitchen knife pointed to his throat before he could point that gun towards you was funny as shit."

"No, that wasn't funny. What was funny was the fact he pissed in his pants and all over your couch." Vince barely choked out in between laughs, with his cheeks flushed red in midst of laughter.

"Dude, that wasn't funny. I had to clean the fucking couch because of piss boy!"

"Why do you think its so funny?" Vince replied in a sarcastic humorous tone.

"Remember when we jacked that lady's table from the yard sale?" Kale asked this time to reminisce in another memory that they shared.

"Yeah, you fucking thief."

"Me? You fucking help." Kale accused.

"Well yes, of course I helped, but that still doesn't change the fact that your a thief." Kale just shrugged at the accusation.

"Eh, admit it if you had the chance to do it all over again you would have." Kale accused.

"Of course, that was probably one of the funniest couple of hours Ive ever had."

"Damn dude, thats just uh....thats just sad."

"What?" Vince asked in bewilderment.

"You need to get laid, badly." Kale responded which caused Vince to just nod his head in amusement.

"I cannot believe it took that long to break that damn table." Vince just continued to speak not wanting to edge Kale on anymore on the subject.

"Yeah, we did just about everything on it to try and break the damn thing. For a seemingly old feeble table that thing sure was sturdy."

"Fucking James trying to frog splash the damn thing. He fucking lied there on the mattress and cried for like 20 minutes."

"Least he didn't try and elbow drop the damn thing Vince. That was funny as hell, you leaned into and everything. Your tall ass should of known it wouldn't have worked. You fucking flipped so fast after you hit that you landed face first on the mattress."

"Least I wasn't laying there for a half an hour crying about it. I rubbed my elbow and re climbed your roof for another jump." Vince spoke out in his defense.

"True, but least James didn't do something so dumb that the three stooges were looking down at him thinking to themselves. God that was fucking stupid."

"Those were some good times bro, real good." Vince reflected.

"So you really think this town thing is going to work?" Kale asked which kinda caught Vince off guard which was easily seen as he raised his hands and ran them over his face and through his hair as in reflection.

"You want honesty, or bull shit to make you feel better?"

"Shoot it straight." Kale spoke in all seriousness.

"I think we will all be dead within a week." Vince spoke as he tilted his head down towards the floor of the RV not daring himself to look his long time friend in the face.

"Then why the fuck are you pulling for this!" Kale shouted.

"If we stay at the hotel we will starve." He replied automatically.

"Yeah, but theres other options to go for, we can find a way." Kale tried to reason, which instead prompted a reply very calmly from Vince.

"You know, ever since I was little, I mean before I even moved to Florida. When I was a young child, a baby even. I always figured that I would go down fighting for something, some how. Sure we could stake it out at the hotel for a few more weeks and slowly die off. That wouldn't be fair for everyone else. I suppose there is a small possibility that this thing could work but its doubtful at best. Our only hope for survival no matter how small, is to find a place live that is isolated. This town is what we have, its what we have to shoot for."

"Bro, listen to your self. This is fucking crazy."

"If it works, that is why."

"Well for the sake of the town, I hope this convoy has some serious fire power in it."

"That makes the two of us."

"Yeah." Kale spoke off handedly just staring off into the road. The streets were half littered with cars, some obviously a struggle had pursued in them. Looking up through the windshield Vince had guessed it was about 4 o'clock by the way the sun was shinning through and blinding them to a degree.

"There it is." Kale spoke out looking dead ahead towards the green and grayish truck. Pulling a little to the right of it Kale put the RV in park and grabbed his pistol that was sitting on the dashboard. Vince quickly grabbed his and double checked it to make sure that he did in fact load it before taking off. Once satisfied with there weapons they both exited the RV.

The streets even though were littered with cars appeared lifeless, as if the city its self was consumed in a coma. Walking around the RV they both had there guns pointing up in shooting position towards the dead city almost as if a creature of the undead would pop up in front of them. Vince nervously did a double check behind them, praying to himself that nothing was coming. Kale walked up to the door of the driver seat and opened it. It was left unlocked probably because of the men trying to run from the supposable riot. Taking a quick look around the seats and check them under he sighed in defeat.

"Damn, no keys."

"Come on, lets check the back."

"How you think were going to open it with no keys?"

"With these?" Vince replied while shaking the pistol out in front of his face in an obvious manner. Turning around they both walked back behind the truck which Kale pointed his pistol towards the lock.

"Wait!" Vince almost shouted.

"What?"

"We have to make this quick, the sound is probably going to alert some of them."

"Tell me something I don't know." Then Kale fired causing the lock to more or less expload off of the handle that it was holding on too. Reaching down he grabbed the handle and waited a second.

"When I pull up I'm getting the hell out of the way, we don't know if there's any of them in there."

"Just do it." Kale didn't even bother giving Vince a reply, instead he just yanked the back door up as it slid up towards the roof. Kale as soon as he did that ran to the side of the truck clear from the door. Vince just stood there in shock as crates filled the trunk, some as high they were almost touching the roof.

"Bro, help me open this."

"Dude just grab it and put it in the damn RV, I don't want to be here if we have some of those fucks decide to try and join us." Kale rejected.

"You really want to waste all of this time transporting something useless like plastic bags?" Vince asked as he looked around for a crowbar, looking around the box he found one behind and propped it on the roof on the crate and popped it open.

"Holy shit....." Both spoke at the same time at the view of what was inside. The box stood about two feet high and three feet wide, and filled to the top with army issued grenades.

"Bro, we hit the fucking jackpot." Vince declared.

"You still think were dead in a week?"

"I think we have a chance." Vince replied with a smile as they both picked up the crate and carried it to the RV. The crate was heavier than both of them expected and dropped it once causing sweat to appear on Kales brow as he was nervous that they would accidentally cause one to go off. After putting the crate into the RV they both returned and went towards the army truck. Vince for one reason or another went towards the back and grabbed a crate that was lied on top of one of the largest stacks in the truck.

Before Vince could react a man about 6 feet tall plowed through the crates from behind and tackled Vince, slamming him down on the floor. His face appeared normal except the blood shoot eyes surrounding his abnormally large pupils. He was shaking uncontrollably, causing spit to shoot from his mouth. His mouth was foaming a whitish puss color which covered his lips like a blanket. The man tried hard to slam his teeth into Vince's face, looking on desperately at a meal that he had been deprived for a long time.

"Can you help me get this ugly fuck off of me!?" Vince screamed as he tilted his head to the side trying to keep away from the spit that was shooting out of the mans mouth. Kale pointed his pistol but yet didn't want to fire because he had anything but a clear shot. He also knew that if he did perhaps hit the creature it would most likely go through the skinny zombie and hit Vince.

"I don't have a clear shot!"

"Well think of something!" He screamed as he pressed his forearm to the mans neck, trying desperately to keep it away but it only slowed down his progress. Kale looked around the truck panicking which only made him to look over the crowbar not once but twice before he reached over and grabbed it. Vince called on a reserve of strength that he did not realize he possessed, pushing hard against the mans throat he was able to shove him away far enough to pull up his feet and plant them onto the mans chest. Using his legs he kicked as hard as he could sending the pale man backwards slamming through some more crates and against the wall.

Seeing the chance to get back up on his feet Vince got back up as quickly as he could, the man doing so slightly faster than Vince charged again forward. Kale held the crowbar tightly in his hand and swung with all of his might slamming against the former solder's face. This did little to stop the determined solder, causing him to fall short he instead turned his attention to Kale and grabbed him by his legs and pulled him down towards the ground. Vince reached over and grabbed his pistol that flew from his hands when the incident first started and realized the same predicament that Kale was in, he didn't have a clear shot. Kale struggled nervously trying to keep this predator away from him, his natural instincts betrayed him as he wrapped his arms around the creatures neck in a tight headlock. Realizing his error he wiggled his body in a state of fear and was able to keep himself from being bit.

Vince walked close to the man, and as soon as Kale was able to wiggle himself away from the creature for a split second it provided an opening to the mans back. Pressed hard the barrel of his pistol against its spine he fired. The creature gave out a horrible half growl and half howl but never the less continued the attack, only this time its hunger was disappointed by its useless waist and legs. Vince reached down and grabbed his ankles and started to drag him from his good friend. Kale hurried himself away from his attacker and back towards the door away from the danger. As soon as he was a few feet away from Kale, Vince grabbed his pistol and took aim. The zombie struggled to twirl its self around to once again attack its new but yet old prey but was only met by loud sound as silence consumed its being.

"You okay Kale?" Vince asked as he was crouched over gasping for air, the unsuspecting attack took a lot from him.

"No! No, I'm not okay! I was just almost fucking bit by that damn thing!" He screamed in a half angered half petrified voice. Vince not knowing how to exactly respond, maybe before this event would of happened he would allow himself a laugh because of how his good friend was acting. Now, it just seemed inappropriate. Instead he walked out of the truck and gave the surrounding area a good look, he saw nothing out of the norm. No one was charging through the masses of cars, nothing was at the moment trying to eat them except for the creature laying on the floor with a hole blasted through its head. Turning back into the truck he saw Kale pushing self back on his feet, and towards the creature he saw something glitter among the setting sun.

"The Keys!" Vince and Kale both shouted. Vince reached down and grabbed them as they were hanging from its previous owners waist. Running towards the drivers side he opened the door and sat down on the seat resting his hands against the wheel. Turning the ignition the engine started to grumble in protest before stopping.

"Come on damn it." Vince growled with gritted teeth, once again he turned the ignition and this time the old army truck roared with life. Vince and Kale both shared a loud scream in triumph, Vince gripped the wheel slightly tighter and then looked towards his good friend.

"See you back at the hotel."


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I initially wanted this to be one huge chapter, about twice the length of this. I'm getting to a part of the story that I have been brain storming over for the last year, so the hope is the updates should pick up really really quickly. Merry christmas and a happy newyear, know its late ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

The army truck came to a slow and rumbling stop as soon as Vince passed through the gates. The undead awaiting outside who were subjected to constant barrages were now only a few in number, and soon to be among the dead instead of the undead. Kale brought the RV behind Vince, taking out a few that decided they would try and over power the large machine. Little gun fire was provided from the upper stories, instead a few survivors were already at the gate level providing ample protection as they closed the gates, each one standing only a foot or two away from one another.

Both of them parked the vehicles side by side, and in anxious anticipation they both opened there doors in a hurry and rushed towards the back of the army truck. The eagerness that they both had were displayed in a rush of excitement, hastening there efforts for such a simple task as to opening the sliding door. The door its self opened in a rumbling sensation, the noise had brought a beginning taste of freedom to it, one that everyone was desperate to have.

Together they bore there sweat to pry open the crates, revealing the vast arsenal that the U.S. army had at there disposal. The contents was enough to supply a whole division for quite some time, which brought a smile to both of there lips. There was more M16 machine guns than there was people in the hotel, and enough ammunition to wage a war if needed. Mortar's were found, with hundreds of shells and even a couple of rocket launchers, or better known RPG's. The truck itself had more fire power than what the occupants had really known what to do with. Towards the back they had found something that both Kale and Vince had immediate thoughts of how to use to help gain there freedom, Three 50 caliber machine guns, with over 500 thousand rounds to use.

The Inventory of the weaponry was done with as much accuracy but at the same time in a haste for there impatience was winning the better of them. It was as if the hope that the truck had provided had gave them a second wind, one sure not to die for any time soon. They were both now filled with eagerness and rather quite ready to head over to the town, the thought of sitting on a table in the open field having a steak to sink there teeth into was almost already warming there stomachs and filling there souls with glee.

Vince after done doing there long and tedious inventory was now filled with a rigorous passion to get things going. His mind felt racked as if he was just done completing a final exam of some sorts, but now was overwhelmed by the new state of hope. He gathered himself up in a jump start manner and rushed out of the back bed of the truck and into the open air, still the stench of the dead filled his nostrils but it was also a good feeling to being able to breath fresh free air. Though he knew that this free air was equivalent of the same air that roamed the fields of any prison, it was free but yet it was contained. Even though he could stretch out his arms he still had an overwhelming feeling of being cramped, as if some invisible wall was closing in on him, ultimately suffocating him.

Noticing a figure out of the corner of his eye he peered along the back wall of the hotel and walked out towards it. Already some of the occupants were running out side, some of them to inspect the newly acquired equipment that was brought to them.

"We should start to siphon the gas from the cars were not going to use." Vince spoke but not yelled, still it was enough to be heard by anyone near him.

"Don't worry, I'm already a step ahead of you, its being done." Vince heard the reply and turned around to noticed the middle age African American man approach him.

"Thank you Ralph." Vince replied truthfully. Now he could see the figure well and it was cement trucks, 5 in number. Vince was starting to feel a heavy burden being released off from him, as if weights that were laid on his chest were now being pried away. Grinning inwardly he was quite relieved, though he could never be that 18 year old kid that had the world at his finger tips, he could now thanks to this man start heading back to a normal life. He hated the responsibility that was placed on his shoulders, no hate wasn't a strong enough word, he more like loathed it.

"Uh...your welcome." Ralph replied, feeling kinda awkward for the impression on the thank you was more than what it was for initially.

"How long do you think it will take you to finish the walls?" Vince wondered out loud.

"Well, I was talking to Jose, and he told me that he was in construction for a while himself. If we split the crews off in two, one during the day and one during night, I'd say we could probably pull it off in 2 weeks, maybe a week if were really lucky." Ralph explained with an utmost confidence that was resonating from his being.

"Thats pretty quick, we have to make sure the wall will last."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not exactly going to do this the whole professional way and spend months completing this damn thing to make sure its done right. We will finish the wall first and foremost then I'll lead a team to see if there is any weak spots to redeem. Getting the wall built though is the first thing, the sooner that is done, the sooner we can go on to our lives."

"I'm sure you will get it done. How big are the teams that you will need?"

"Give me anyone between the ages of 13 and 50 that is not going to be standing guard. Pick your people Vince that you trust that will make sure my ass is safe, I can take the rest and build the damn thing."

"Alright, I'll let you know before we leave. I Think we should wait till morning, we have the advantage of being able to see so we can sweep out the area quickly of any of those fucks."

"Yeah, just do what you gotta do Vince." Ralph replied kinda off handedly. Vince looked around the now cluttered lot. The people that was living within the confines of the hotel were now all about, running around, prepping the RV and Bus to make sure that everything was good to go. Standing there at a loss of what really he should be doing, he just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk around.

Everyone was busy doing something, and now just looking around he noticed that how much he really didn't know these people. It was almost funny to him, that he has lived in this hotel for quite some time now and yet other than his select few friends he really didn't give the others much thought. Well, maybe that was an incorrect word. He of course gave them thought every time he risked himself out of the safe boundary's of the hotel. Everything he has done was for the greater benefit of this small society that he now associated himself with. Pulling up his hand he graced the edges of his lip, still sore from the events that happened because of the small gang, the event that quite literally unified everyone against a greater evil. Reflecting, he figured in that sense it was a blessing in disguise, though at a cost that was almost to great to bear.

Still, he didn't know how to make of how Michelle was taking from being raped. With Nicole he almost forgot about her existence, as if she was never really there except for the sake of Heather. He hated himself for it, he hated himself for a lot of things. He hated the feeling he would get within the depths of his chest every time she picked up Heather. He still bled for her, or for more accurate telling from her. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried she was still, she was always there, just now in a different light. When the relationship between himself and Nicole had started the pain seemed to cease, he could finally looked Michelle in the eyes without a sense of longing. Even with that gone, it still never changed how he looked at her, as if some small part of history between them could still exist.

Taking a look around, his eyes distant from his body and immersed in some other off handed world, a hardening sight caused him to vomit out a fit of laughter. James was perched down on one knee holding a clear tube from the gas tank of a car into his mouth. He sucked up the much needed gas into his mouth and then quickly down into a gallon jug, his facial features changed dramatically when the horridly stench of the liquid hit his lips. His face quenched into a gargoyle like shape as a deep rooted coughing started to violently begin, forming tears under his eyes.

"You look like just drank some really bad whiskey." Vince observed as he was trying his best to control his laughter.

"Bitch, why don't you do it!" James replied sharply, not in an aggressive manner but one that truly wants to share this awful experience. Vince was no stranger to this though, growing up together when one had done something stupid, smelt something horrible or just anything really they made sure that the other two would always follow up. In a sense it was a set of unwritten rules that was always followed amongst each other, Vince knew it was going to taste awful, but yet he went ahead anyways. James pressed the tube inside another tank and didn't stop till he felt it hit the bottom, and then handed the end to Vince.

Taking a huge gulp of air he knew he was in trouble and mentally kicked himself for making such a dumb ass remark when he knew full well the consequences of his actions. Placing the tube in between his lips he sucked hard, watching the liquid rise up toward his mouth, once it touched his lips he violently moved away and placed the tube in the new empty container. Vince had been wrong, this was nothing like drinking whiskey, this was much much worse. His face cringed up and started to spasm as if he was in some induced seizure, his tong started to stick out looking for anything wet and friendly compared the vile taste of gasoline. Vince tried to will himself to force his face to go normal, to control his actions and to just will himself to be free of the muscle spasms, it was no use. Finally when he thought it was over, a warm liquid started to creep up his throat, sledging itself against the inner layer of his throat bringing on a much needed but embarrassing out come. He vomited as rough as he ever did, his body doing the best it can to expel the taste from his mouth, it was a choice his body made, it would rather taste the taste of puke than what he had volunteered for. After a few moments his body stopped and he was finally able to compose himself, that is still doing so while coughing like he a bad case of ammonia.

"Your right, it is funny." James remarked as he was crouched over in fit of hysterical laughter. In a few moments it seemed as if his laughing was behind him, yet he took deep gulps of air as he was fighting not to continue because of the desperate need of air. Once satisfied he commenced, and the process took over once more.

"Shut up." Vince muttered out of his mouth, unable to process a good come back as the vile taste was still erupting in his mouth. He did his best not to run back to his room, where he would then gulp down as much as a gallon of water trying to purge the taste from his system. He left, doing what he could he denied his natural instincts to sprint back towards the room, instead keeping his composer and what little dignity he had left intact.

Nicole was already in the room packing, shoving clothes into plastic bags that she had gathered from the front desk. Walking around to the drawers where the clothes were he started to grab his things and help. It felt strange throwing the things he has been using since this shit had happened into mere plastic bags, then again he didn't exactly have a suit case to use for this. Who would really have a suit case anyway? Other than the people that were here on vacation, camped out here in the hotel with everything ready to go. After that, no one had one, it wasn't something you planned it just happened, like everything else in life.

After done with there clothes Vince walked over towards Heathers room, he quickly did the same with hers as they did with theres. He was surprised at how little the little girl had, only a few pairs of shirts a couple of shorts, that was it. It shocked him a little, she never once complained about what she had so when out during the runs he never really gave it much thought. Mentally noting it, he decided he would change that, the town wasn't very far off before everyone was living there. Once there he would make it his personal mission to gather clothes that would suit her so she could have a little something more.

"Come to bed." Nicole whispered to his ear, sliding her arms around his waist. Turning around he gave her a small kiss on the lips before replying.

"It feels weird leaving this place." He revealed.

"I know, we spent so much time in here safe from it all. Its almost hard to imagine why we would leave in the first place." Giving her a small smile in response, Vince just walked over to the bed and drifted off to sleep.

The morning came in what seemed like forever for the both of them. Each of them could hardly force themselves to sleep, often times waking up and tossing and turning in bed. Neither one had anything close to resembling a decent nights sleep. Once sun was rising the both of them already have been laying down in bed for what seemed like an hour, already awake from the tension of the wait. Finally the wait was over, and a new feeling settled in with them. Vince could feel his stomach was tied in knots, much like how it would feel before a big game. A year ago it was a hockey game that he was about to play in that would make him feel this way, now it was trying to carve his existence from the undead. A year, and his priorities have changed drastically.

Gathering all of there stuff they rushed down stairs, trying to hurry as much as possible to get a head start on the wall. Vince, Heather, Nicole and Kale all were traveling on the school bus, while the others were either driving the cement trucks or riding in the RV. The bus was almost over crowded, with the baggage that the residents brought with them and people having to double up on seats. Within moments when everyone was gathered they could feel the air start to thicken making it even harder for people to breathe.

A run down of the residents was put into place, making sure no one was going to be left behind. Not only that but the ammunition and the weaponry was passed around appropriately. Vince for one reason or another had felt more or less drawn to the shotgun that he started the hell with. The same one he and Kale used to save Nick, Luke and Ashely. Taking a moment he took a deep breath, even though it seemed as if Luke and Nick's death had happened years ago it still struck him hard. Time was seeming to pass by sooner now, leaving his brain to play catch up. While it has been a while since Luke's death, it still seemed as if it happened the other day. He could still picture him sitting on the cabins porch, begging for someone to take his life, utterly scared of the infection running through his veins. His fingers pried the shotgun in his hands and made sure it was loaded, he still had about another 30 shells waited to used stuffed into his side pocket.

The head count took longer than what he would have like, but he refused to complain and sat there at the back of the bus against the back door holding Nicole's hand. After what seemed like a few hours, but was more accurately could not have been more than 15 minutes the bus roared to life and the hotel started to drift away, the same hotel that he had grown to think of a home. The gates were swung open from the two drivers of the trucks that was used as the gate openers. Vince had the back door open and was waiting for them to make a run for it. As soon as the gates were opened the two men both exited the trucks and ran as fast as they both could making it before any of the undead could beat them to it. One had came close, to reaching the door but Vince just double checked the shotgun to ensure it was loaded and fired hitting the man in the chest throwing him back towards the paved ground. Driving away from the hotel Vince couldn't help but stare at the now abandon building. They were trading away something that had been like a safe house for them, for hopefully a new home.


	25. Chapter 25

**One review....man, am I losing my touch or something? I thought the last one was kinda weak my self to be honest, but this chapter I believe will make up for it. Let me know what you all think, please! lol, enjoy guys and girls. **

Vince woke up when the rumbling bus came to a sudden stop. His eyes perched open and saw not the expected town, with buildings lined up along the street. Instead, there was cars littering the streets, completely blocking there path. Yawning he looked over to Nicole which was sitting next to the aisle with her head resting on his shoulders still sleeping away like he had just been.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but you have to get up." He spoke lightly, but loud enough to wake her peaceful state.

"Are we there?" She spoke with a hint of hope in her voice, but her answer came before Vince even spoke his words, she could tell by the expression that was on his face that something was wrong.

"No, not yet, give me a moment and I'll find out why." Getting up she gave Vince his space as he got out of the seat and started to stretch. He wasn't the only one, it seemed almost everyone was curious as to why they were stopping like this. It seemed to him that half of the people on the bus were already up to the driver asking why for the stop. The driver was a man in his 40's whose name was Dave. Sometime before this he was semi driver, usually spending his spare time within the bars of what ever city he had the displeasure of staying in. At the start of this mess, his pot belly had shined through showing his life style for all to see. Now, his weight was slimming down considerably, but it wasn't just him, it was everybody.

Vince could start to feel the small hair's on the back of his neck start to stand, cold sweat was starting to appear of on his brow.

"Whats the hold up?" He spoke with an air of authority that he didn't feel.

"The RV is saying theres a few cars blocking the road." Dave explained, with also an air of agitation in his voice. Vince looked back at the bus and could see something in the distant something charging for them.

"There in a fucking RV, tell them to ram it out of the way!" Vince started to yell and was running back towards the back of the bus, towards his shot gun. Everyone was staring now as a sea of the undead was charging for them, wanting there flesh.

"They said give them a few minutes and we will be heading out again!" Dave yelled from the front of the bus, completely unaware that they were all about to be a snack.

"Tell them we don't have a fucking minute, and ram the damn thing!" Vince screamed, immediately he looked over at Heather trying to get his mind to rack up a way so she could be alright. Her crying from the tension, and now her knowing what was happening snapped him out of it, snapped him back to reality.

"Everyone to the front of the bus!" Vince screamed as he picked up the shotgun and pumped the bullet into the chamber, ready to be fired. Nicole her self had a pistol by her side and worriedly raised it, ready to defend there small safe haven.

"Nicole go back with Michelle and Heather." Vince spoke, not shouting but loud enough and firm enough to know that he wasn't going to have it any other way.

"No! I'm with you Vince, no matter what." She spoke defiantly, even though her natural instincts was screaming to run back towards the front of the bus with everyone else. Vince's face changed in demeanor, to one that was hell bent on just surviving to one that was pleading from the depths of his soul.

"Please Nicole, I would never forgive my self if something happens to Heather." Nicole looked on knowing that he wasn't going to budge and finally let a defeated tone take her voice.

"Be careful Vince, please."

"I will."

"Vince no!!!!" A loud scream echoed throughout the halls of the small confines of the bus, almost painfully piercing everyone's ears. Looking on it was blatantly obvious where that cry came from, it was from Heather as Michelle was using all her might to hold the little girl down.

"Heather stay there! It will be alright, I promise!" Vince shouted back, keeping his head barely turned so he could keep an eye on the little girl and the charging masses. The undead weren't far, only what seemed 20 yards at most, running full speed. Even if the bus could start to take off now, they were sure to have to defend themselves from at least a few of them. Kale adjusted his rifle to aim at the nearest ones head, as he fired you could see the once middle age man stop mid stride and collapse in a heap of rotting flesh. Pulling the lever back he lodged another bullet into the chamber and aimed once more, hitting another man in his head, but it only seemed to be denying the inevitable. Now, after only a moment or two they were in Vince's shotgun's kill range, the range where he wouldn't just be firing into an empty void. A pale creature who maybe at one time had been a woman with curly brown hair lodged herself against the side of the bus, desperately trying to find a way inside the buffet that awaited her. With not a second to lose Vince finally fired his first shot, completely destroying what probably had once been a beautiful face.

Noticing that there planned had been flawed from the start, Vince knew he had to buy the bus time, in which trying to fight them in a relative open spot was not doing them any favors. Kale fired another round, this time having his first miss since shooting, but still it did not deter his determination as he rushed another bullet in the chamber and fired once more. Reaching out Vince grabbed the handles of the back exit door on the bus and slammed them shut, ensuring they were locked immediately after. Kale looked on, letting his human emotions grab control again, the fire in his eyes disappeared and fear replaced the desperate survivor mode that took over his body.

"Your right, bad idea." Kale responded, with a slight tone of relief and fear etched in his voice, taking the blame for opening the doors himself to start the firing. Vince didn't bother with a response, no one was hurt, at least yet anyway, he knew they were lucky and he was trying to make sure that the luck stayed on there side. Taking a moment his eyes searched around the bus, to the cluttered people up towards the front that were trying to stay away. Most of them were so over ran by fear they couldn't grab a hold of them selves, the once confidence of the hotel was shattered at the mere sight of these creatures. Vince also knew, at this moment with everyone's head clouded by there own self doubts, there own worst fears that there chances of survival had dropped down to a minimum. Both Kale and Vince could feel the vibration of the bus rattle up the floor banks of all the way to the back, even heightened by the long stretch from the engine and the main mass of which the once school transportation had always been. They were moving again, to which both of them were extremely happy to be doing so, but they both knew they were not out of any danger yet.

"Get away from the windows!" Both of them shouted, as there minds worked together and found where they were most vulnerable. It took a second till most of them could register what the teenagers were screaming about, already the undead were perched up, slamming there faces against the windows and banging hard against the thick glass that was sure to break at any moment. Though the back door was by far the worst than all of them, as the undead were up there in the hundreds, doing there best to surround the doomed bus. Thankfully the convoy of the school bus, RV and the cement trucks were already on the move. Though the undead were unusually fast, they knew that they still were just mere human in strength and speed, they certainly were not godly, the bus would be able to drive away. The only question now was at what cost? Instead of distancing themselves from each other to ensure there was enough space to be able to stay in the halls, they were all pressed up to the front, trying to keep away from the main danger that was lurking right out side of the back exit.

In a frenzy to stay alive, they were not doing each other any favors. The weakest of the bunch were pushed to the side, towards the windows as already the undead were able to start cracking. Heather, which only a mere child was by far the weakest in strength and was the first to go to the side, into the awaiting clutches of a pale mans arm, as he was trying with all of his might to find away to the feast.

"Heather!!!!" Michelle screamed in a loud more screeching sound than an actually scream. Not one fit for someone who was about to die, but one that would rather die than watch what she was watching. The creature was now able to slide his head in a crack and was wiggling through, inch by inch finding a way to get to the tasty little girl. Michelle in a mother instinct, one that a year ago she could not even fathom could have existed in her body was now empowering her with a goddess like strength. She had the means to defend the little girl, to ensure she lived with them, happy and safe as she was entitled too. Her hand itched for her trusty little pistol she had, the same one she used to save the little girl before, the only difference is now that everyone was in such a panic state that she couldn't wiggle her self free in time. Looking over, she saw a frantic Nicole seeing the same as her.

Nicole who had promised Vince to watch over the girl was now in her own struggle, in the outside of the circle itself, but unlike Heather was in the safe confines of the black lining of the floor in the hallway. She was wrestling with all her might, in a fear stricken one but unfortunately was not empowered with the same adrenaline rush as Michelle. The man who was for the moment completely out of his mind, saw the teenage girl had a weapon that he could perfectly defend himself with, which defending himself was higher on the priority list than of people who he has only known for a short while. Reaching his hand back, the late forties man smacked Nicole with a hard strike across her cheek causing her to go flying backwards, away from everyone else but also without her gun which was in the palms of the terrified adult.

At that moment the two girls had direct eye contact, at which they didn't really consider themselves rivals but never the less didn't have an ounce of care for each other in the least bit. There differences were set aside, for something so much greater than themselves, something they both wanted to protect with almost equal passion. Michelle was in no position to fire her trusty little gun, if she even tried, no doubt one of the terrified people around her was bound to be shot. Nicole, in her clear eye of site, had a shot, clear vision of the man that was endangering a child who she had come to look on as a daughter.

"Nicole!" Michelle shouted, and tossed the gun with such a strength that it caused immediate bruising on Nicole's waiting hands. In her own frighten stricken self, she did not even wince as the metal bracing of the loaded gun slammed into her. Instead she looked at the little girl that Vince cared so dearly for, one who her own heart was going out to.

"Stay still!" She yelled in a tone that was not be denied. Heather who was now in a crazy like state of sobbing was able to control her self for a split second as the strange creature was peering down on her. He was etching closer, able to taste the sweet stench of the girls sweet coming off of her pours into his waiting taste buds. His hunger was only seconds a way from being quenched, only to have the top of his head ripped open as soon as he went to bite. Blood caked the walls around him, splattering on the peoples clothes, drenching the back of Heathers head as she turned the other way and closed her eyes. Feeling the empowered arms hang limp, all its strength ripped away from it, Heather darted for the closest, most friendliest person she knew, Michelle.

"Stay away from the fucking windows!" Kale yelled out loud again, as one was bursting through one of the side windows. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder he reached out and pulled out his side arm, aimed and fired twice, making sure the target was no longer a threat. Turning around, one was already half way through, again he fired this time three times, till he was sure it was dead. The bus was now up to around 40 mph, way to fast for any of them to keep up. Some were still clinging on to the sides, trying to find a way inside. Kale went his rounds and fired successive shots until he was sure they were no longer any way a threat. Vince on the other hand was keeping his tabs to the back door, as two of them were able to have there feet on the outside ledge and still pounding away at the door. Pumping his shot gun he aimed and fired, hitting both of them in the chest. One of them took the brunt of it and fell down from the impact, still alive but once again was no longer a bother to them. The other was still there, his fingers on one hand was gripping tight against the outer layers of the door, as the other was pulling him through the now shattered window.

Vince walked even closer to the door, even more so than what he would have liked but was semi blinded by fear, he wanted to make sure the thing was dead. After about five feet away, the barrel of his gun aimed for the creatures upper torso and lower neck area, he fired. Holes were plastered into the metal framed door, but it also hit its target, blowing away its bottom portion of its jaw rendering the undead body useless as it tumbled out into the running road.

Vince could feel his muscles start to shake, as if he was readying himself for a big fight. It was weird in a sense that he never felt this before the action took place but always afterwards. The shot gun that he was using was all of a sudden feeling very heavy, and as he turned around he noticed a slight burning sensation in his left leg. He didn't even bother to look and instead walked over to Nicole who was in the process of bracing her self up, placing his shot gun on one of the blue colored seats he pulled her close to him and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Your amazing you know that?" he whispered to her, after letting himself a second to gasp for air. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling his arms wrap around her like a blanket before speaking up.

"Your luck seems to be rubbing off on us." Nicole muttered as she held him tightly, he gasped slightly in pain.

"I think my luck is starting to run out unfortunately." He spoke with a sudden grim voice and looked down towards his leg. His dark blue jeans were now covered in a tint of red, some holes were ripped through the fabric and were showing shards of metal lodged into his leg.

"Oh my god...." She trailed off, seeing all that blood made her kind of wheezy but was suddenly drawn to pull the metal out and patch it up.

"No, give me a minute, I need to see Heather." Vince spoke up with a new sense of determination. His thought process was now suddenly revolving around the little girl, he had to make sure she wasn't bit. He grimaced at even thinking about it, there was no way she could have been bit, the idea wasn't even possible to him. He felt as if Heather was his Kryptonite, but instead of being away from it like superman he needed her around him. If something would ever happen to her, he honestly didn't know whether he could live with out her, if suicide was ever plausible to anyone, than it would be that just of a cause for him in that situation.

At the sight of the little girl his stomach tightened, she was covered in blood, which thankfully seemed only to be from the back side of her. She was crying almost uncontrollably into Michelle's shoulder, her sobs were only partially silenced by the womans now bony shoulder. Vince sat down next to Michelle, Heather was still in an oblivious shock she didn't even know he was around.

"Was she bit?" He asked grimly, almost choking the words out. He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head no and continued to weave her hand through the little girls hair. Vince did the same and let his left hand pull the hair back from her forehead and away from her line of sight.

"I love you little one." He whispered gently into her ear, barely loud enough for Michelle to hear who was still holding her tightly.

"I wish you were my dad." She whispered back, which was the first words she muttered since being in the creatures arms. Vince felt like he was struck by a meteorite, the world tumbling in from under him. A hard lump formed in his throat and was completely floored by the little girl. Tears were bubbling in his eyes, as a wave of emotion over powered him rendering him almost useless. He stared there at the little girl for a few more moments and leaned in and kissed her on the top of her forehead.

He winced one more time as the pain in his leg was getting worse, Nicole had offered to help patch up his leg and right now it seemed like a damn good idea. Heathers eyes were drawn to the blood on Vince's knee and now so was Michelle as they both hadn't noticed it when he first walked up.

"Does it hurt?" Heather asked innocently.

"A little." He lied, it hurt like hell, but instead just forced a small smile for the child to ease away her worries.

"Nicole has offered to patch up my leg, I think I should get that done now." He spoke out, which caused a small nod in response from Michelle. Heather released her death grip from around Michelle's neck and gave Vince a hug for a few moments before going back towards Michelle, which then Vince took his leave.

**So I know the action wasn't all that much in the last recent chapters, so I'd figure I'd give the hotel crew a little challenge to make up for it. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Alex eyes squinted with joy as the RV rolled within sight of the green sign proudly displaying the words welcome to New Haven. Pressing his forehead against the glass window he focused hard taking the town in, the same town that was going to be there new home. Everyone on the RV was now chatting excitedly, every single one of them anxious to start there new lives. Silently he was thankful that Ralph had decided to collect tents from near by market stores since they were planning on staking it out on roofs till the coast was clear. He had his hands firmly around an M16, fully loaded and was preparing himself mentally to escort the population to the designated zones.

The town itself was what it seemed like a stereotypical small town, only one main road which ran dead smack into its downtown. The road itself was only a single lane road, which primarily was out lined by various plaza's. Alex was about as much as at ease with the situation as you could be, they had a planned already drawn out and it was just a matter of following it through. Alex was assigned to take one of the heavy machine gun's with Juan, the Mexican fellow who has been with him almost since day one. They were to establish it at the south end of the road, lodge it on one of the roofs and ready for action in case needed. It seemed like a simple enough task, they had pretty much all the ammunition they could possibly want and both of them had perfectly good M16's ready just in case if things hit the fan before they could mount the damn thing.

Apparently the North end was going to be secured by Kale and a man by the name of Christian. Christian was a pale mid thirties man, who always seemed to be on the thin side. Ironically to the name he was actually a youth pastor before the whole undead raised to walk to the earth started. He highly doubted that Christian was in fact still a Christian, though if anything had been proven by this ordeal, it was that anything was possible.

The RV pulled along what appeared to be a large warehouse, having almost its side scrapping against the walls, the people huddled inside hurriedly opened up the sunroof and started to climb up top. Stephanie looked at her finance and worriedly, she hated the fact that he volunteered for this but also knew he was doing what he thought must be done. The RV unlike the school bus that was trailing behind there convoy had only a few select people, well not really select but few indeed. Everyone by now in the RV had heard what had happened to the bus by via radio. The attack did nothing to help ease Alex's nerves, as he could start to feel the hair's on the back of his neck stand up. Unrealistically he had hoped that no confrontation with the flesh eating demons would happen until long after the town was set up. Now, things have changed and the plans that only took a few hours to brew up must be hastened. Even with heavy fire power, a feeling of panic and dread had spread amongst everyone. They were essentially putting all there egg's into one basket, an incredibly desperate move.

"Don't do anything stupid." Stephanie remarked in a stern voice, refusing to join the others on the roof just yet.

"You worry to much." Alex responded off handedly, as he was checking the M16 for the hundredth time, making sure it was ready when the time called. Giving Alex a hard pointed look, she too started to climb the ladder that led to the roof, looking down one last time she made a good point to remember the way he was now. She hated to think of Alex like that, but at the same time she knew this plan was just fucking too crazy to pull off. Alex could handle his own, that much was quite apparent, but still she always worried when he did something like this, and just the same as last time she made a note to remember the way he was.

"Just don't get killed." She spoke, determined to get the last sentence in and then pulled her on top of the roof. This message caught Alex slightly by surprised and let his eyes wander for a second up towards the roof, where she was most likely now.

"I'll try." He spoke slightly defeated.

"Ready amigo?" A voice sounded off from behind him, he knew it was Juan and had no need to look for himself. Juan was 26 years old, had only recently jumped the border a few years ago and then made way to Florida. He had family some parts around town, but never really bothered to tell Alex what had happened to them, though it was pretty easy to figure it out. His English was pretty choppy but it was good enough to understand. At times when he spoke to Juan you could see in his face him taking a moment and translating everything back to Spanish in his head before he replied. Before all of this shit had happened, Alex doubt he would have known someone like Juan. The truth is though, he wasn't quite comfortable admitting it was that he was slightly racist in general. It wasn't a hard core burn them at the stake Klu Klux Klan racist, but just one that he was generally off set by them and there unwillingness to learn English, to speak the language that everyone else was speaking. Instead, majority of the Hispanics that he had ran across to growing up expected him to speak there language, it was annoying to say the least. Still, when shit hit the fan Juan was one of the first who Alex had rounded up and provided safety for, and eventually became the most reliable. His English was starting to improve rapidly as he was making a serious effort to learn, but the accent was something that was never really going to go away.

"No, but lets get going anyway." They were suppose to leave the RV for the bus to come over to restock on supplies and then themselves to climb the ladder to settle in on the roofs. They weren't exactly sure on how to pitch the tents on the concert roofing but they were sure someone would be creative enough to figure it out. Juan grabbed the machine gun and started to sprint, but more or less jog with the weight considering, leaving Alex not to far behind with his M16 in ready position in case they ran into trouble.

Vince was in a state of relief, it seemed to him that the hardest part was pretty much over. Granted running a defense for a group of people trying to construct a wall in the middle of an Apocalypse didn't exactly seem like a piece of cake itself. Still, even now they had finally made it, unharmed even with death doing it's damnedest to find away inside there sanctuary on wheels. The town to him seemed an almost surreal quite about it, as if in some odd way the plague had never reached the town. Cars sill littered the street, parked peacefully on the sides, trade away the vultures with regular birds and you have almost a picture perfect town. Some blood was still caked on some windows, but he at least expected that much. The weaponry that they were anxious to get there hands on were put in the bottom trunk floor board of the RV, which now the old faithful school bus was pulling about 10 feet away. The doors winged opened, and the people rushed to the RV, half the battle had seemed won with very little casualties tied to it.

Vince was the first out, held the shotgun that he had used only about an hour before tightly within his grip. The warehouse seemed to be extremely large even for exactly what it was, looking over the back he saw an abnormally large AC unit leaning against the wall. Things were going to start to get good, he was sure after a few days of staking it out on the roofs that they were going to be real happy to be inside of AC cooled buildings. There was a few concerns that he had about the plan, one of them was the heat generated from the solid stone buildings, it was so hot that after a few hours in the sun seemed to drain almost all the energy out of most folks, now add in the heat element to it, it could get real miserable. The plan was a relatively simple one, they had simply took as many camping tents they could find, the shade should hopefully nullify the effect, at least a little. The second part of the plan was, if you weren't guarding or resting, you were building. If they perhaps had the time they could work out a system of working during the night, where it was somewhat cooled, and rest during the day, under the shade of the tents provided. To everyone's dismay, they also knew the longer they wait the more likely a chance that death was imminent.

Taking a quick look around, he was slightly perturbed by the scenery, as if something was amiss but yet he saw nothing. Assuming it was just his nerves getting the best of him he slanted down towards the luggage trunk underneath the RV and hatched them open to spread the weapons around. He assigned Kale to take the North end of the road and Alex to take the south as others were stationed along various of buildings with Sniper rifles in tow, ready to shoot at anything that could be considered a threat. Every guard grabbed what they felt most comfortable with, many of them didn't even hesitate with the M16's and quickly started to load them. He also made sure that some of the hand grenades were given to Kale and Christian which were to some relief to them. There survival pretty much meant the survival for the rest of the community. Those guns had to be established in well area's, and ready to fire in case the need be. The last thing they needed was a mob to come charging at a fully unexpected population that was doing there damnedest to build that wall. It would be a slaughter, and their numbers would be cut down to hardly anyone in a matter of moments. The plan would fail, the hope gone and the town would fall before it was even up.

The good thing was, but could just as well be taken as bad was the fact that the town literally seemed dead. There was no sound of any kind, no trouble lurking just an eerie silence that consumed the established area. Kale and Christian both grabbed there tripod that came with the heavy machine gun, Kale made sure he grabbed an M16 firmly within his grasp and both started to run towards the edge of town. Vince's job if you will was as actually simple to put in words, simply he would get on a roof with a sniper rife and wait it out. It was best to make sure the snipers were spread out over the town, in case if there was only one or two charging for the wall builders they could be handled quite easily without having to use there heavy fire power. Though the military convoy had a few sniper rifle's within its rather large confines, he felt perfectly content with keeping his old one that helped him get through of all the dangerous situations that he had been in before. He counted his rounds of ammunition for it to be at 85 he quickly picked his spot and started to head for it.

He picked a building that was not to far off from the warehouse, within a few minutes of running distance he could easily get back if something came up. Also looking around, Vince figured he would be able to get a good site on Alex and Kale with a quick turn of the head. If something went down, he would have a clear line of site to provide immediate assistance. The building its self was located to the left of the plaza, looking up towards the rest of the town. Vince was only one of 6 snipers stationed through out, and once up there he hope there line of site would just about cover everything. Running around the corner of the plaza and to the back he looked up steadily at the three story building. He knew that in order to station himself on the roof he would have to get inside first, and find someway up top. Running in full stride to the front door he could hear loud screams which caused him to come to a shuddering halt. Gunshots were being fired, yelling and loud animal like shrieks were piercing through the air, assaulting his ear drums in a violent rage.

His soul ached with a dire need of helplessness. Someone was in trouble and there was no time to find a way on top of the roof. Going against everything planned, he turned back around, and dropped his sniper rifle and gripped the M16 close to him. The extra weight leaving his shoulders it provided more freedom to move about, to give him that extra edge that he knew was going to be needed. Running as fast as he could he reached in the life line of the town, Washington Ave that ran like a vein down the center of the town. The sites had done more against him than he thought possible, pure horror was coursing through his being.

On the North side Kale and Christian were both in a fight for there lives. The hoards of the undead were almost consuming them, where they came from was a guess as good as any. As if it were a video game they seemed to just appear, to spawn right in front of there eyes. Christian had let his grip go of the machine gun and now pulled out a pistol that was holstered to his belt. The swarm wasn't really that big but enough to cause a sweat, and to make death seem like a serious possibility. Kale aimed his M16 in more dumbstruck childlike manner than that of one with precision and started to fire, blood squirted from the plague stricken through there chest, necks and heads soaking the ground in an almost dry liquid state.

Still there was more noise than from the North end, turning his head to face the south he could see Alex and Juan in a trouble situation of there own. Alex had started to fire with a more lethal use than Kale but was also dealing with more of a problem then his own nemesis. Juan who was the gun carrier dropped the weapon and had withdrawn his own and started to fire his pistol, though it was inaccurate at best doing little to help there predicament.

Not even bothering giving his brain enough time to analyze the problem, Vince rushed to his friend side closing the distance rather quickly with his gun already pulled. His aim was more accurate than he could have hoped. Instead of holding the trigger down and using it more as a suppressing spray he would aim and squeeze for a split second letting a few rounds to go through and then stop and pick the next target. The mob was now reduced to a small group thanks for Vince joining in, Kale's spraying of bullets came to a sudden stop, and instead of trying to reload it he knew he had no time for such an action and just dropped the automatic weapon and pulled out a handgun that he kept with him at all times. Christian was started to pick off the rest which numbered 5 in number, with Kale now also doing the same they started to back track to give themselves enough time to handle the problem with there firepower.

Vince instantly turned around and started to head for his cousin, who's battle was going to be even closer than that of Kale's. Instantly while running Vince unhooked the clip from the gun and let it clatter on the ground as he fumbled around with his spare already loaded. His breath was cutting short as his endurance was already at his max, doing his best to ignore his body's plea's for a breather he jammed the spare in place and continued to cut down the distance with his sprinting. Pointing the M16 up at the undead that threaten his last remaining family member he pulled on the trigger, desperately hoping to give his cousin a fighting chance.

Alex was holding his gun a little tighter than what he normally would had. He would say that it was fear, but it really wasn't. To him, this was more like acceptance, its acceptance for what was happening. He knew as soon as the plan was formed, that certain danger's could and would not be avoided any longer. Now, at the moment where it seemed life was letting him live his last moments on this fucked up earth that he had grown to accept this. His aim was deadly, like what it would be in the movies. He thought of the times when he was on the ice during high school, the times where it felt as if he was truly dominating the opposition. He was in the same type of zone, time its self was seeming to slow down for him, to provide him a last glimpse of survival.

He knew deep down that these guns were the survival of the town, there Hail-Mary pass at the last play in the championship game. They were coming in faster now, he aimed once more and fired hitting two of them that were almost literally standing side by side. One got hit in the middle of the forehead the other right on the tip of the nose, both of there heads had a violent whiplash as there body's slammed down onto the concrete. Juan was standing by the ladder, with his pistol raised in a slight sideways stance, firing wildly but hitting everything other than the bullseye that was there heads. Alex allowed himself a split second to look at the strange Mexican man who he had become rather good friends with.

"Get the gun and get your spic ass up that fucking ladder!" He yelled an order that wasn't to be argued with. The insult had the desired effect, anger rose in the stomach of the Mexican which caused his reactions to come at a hair faster than normal, but still he obeyed, he wanted to live. The gun and tripod seemed to weighed a ton, but he still managed to latch it onto his back and turned. He felt a burning sensation at his right shoulder, screaming out he realized what it was only after his instincts elbowed the zombie in the face. Pain throbbed the wound, he figured at most he only had a couple of hours left, but that still didn't mean he was going to volunteer to let himself be eaten alive, so he climbed. Alex turned a split second as Juan screamed and put a bullet into the fallen creatures head, turning back towards the mass he pulled the trigger again only to hear a clicking sound emitting from his gun. The worst possible scenario had happened, he had run out of ammo. He so badly wanted to charge up the ladder, but he knew with out a shadow of a doubt that he did not have the time on his side for such a feat.

Another zombie charged in, Alex grabbed the M16 and swung it around hitting the pale being with the butt of the rifle hard against the head. The thud also came along with a new resonating sounds as pops started to fill the air, the beings that were charging were starting to get trimmed down. Another went straight for Alex, placing his hands on the creatures neck he did his best to keep it from biting him, though he knew it to be futile. The army was amassing around him, it was only a matter of time, the time being seconds. Still his free hand roamed his pant leg until he found the knife that held so dearly and jammed the creature on top of the head with it, causing the fight to leave its body. A sharp pain ripped through his back and came out of his stomach, looking down in shock his stomach was covered in a dark red pouring out of him like someone turned on a fountain. Falling to his knees he felt a similar sharp pain rip through his shoulder, he bothered not to look and rather not know. He wanted to stare his death into its face. Looking up he could see the undead, many of them having dark crusty dried blooded baked on there faces. Then he blacked out.

Vince stood there in shock, his M16 still held out pointed at the group. Firing started to erupt from the roofs of there buildings, as the snipers finally got into position. Still he was trans locked into place, not daring to move. His cousin, his own flesh and blood, someone at one time he considered to be a brother of his just collapsed under his own weight. Alex was just delivered death by Vince. The M16's were joining in, making short work of the group, feeling the gun being to much to bear it slid out of his hands and crashed down on the hard asphalt. After a few moments of lost composure he headed back to the warehouse, his fight in him gone.

He climbed the ladder where everyone was waiting, he needed time to think and sort things out. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, just wanted somewhere to soak. He was partially guilty though for wanting to know someone was near even though he didn't want to be bothered. As soon as he got up on top a loud echoing sound erupted from his cheeks.

"You fucking killed him! You fucking killed him!" Stephanie shouted, her second scream was turning into sobbing. Vince looked on and in silence as she balled up her fists and started to slam them on his chest and face. He simply just took it in utter silence, hoping that this new pain would some how begin to redeem the sense of guilt inside of him that was welling up. Finally, with blood seeping down his face, blood in his mouth and one of his eyes swelling up she stopped assaulting him and just sat there and starting to soak in her own tears. He had no idea what to say to her, what words could calm her down, or for him for that matter. He just murdered his cousin, he deserved much worse.

As soon as Kale and Christian had it under control, Kale made the decision to leave his assigned post and to head to the warehouse to talk to Vince. He seen what that frail few moments had did to his best friend, seeming to suck the life from his body. Vince walked the same way the undead did, his liveliness and compassion completely quelled by now a deep seated depression. It seemed to him that he was now dying from within, it was something Kale knew he had to try and get him to snap out of it.

He grumbled at climbing the ladder of the warehouse, it was something he was looking forward to already about getting the town up and running. No more ladders! Finally he reached the top, it was the first time he was up there even though pretty much everyone settled at that one spot.

Looking around everyone was by there respective tent, some were talking unable to catch a little rest before they were required to start building. He looked off towards the ledge and saw Vince sitting by him self, just looking down at the street below. He saw Nicole with Michelle and Heather and walked up to them.

"Hows he doing?"

"He wont talk to anyone, just told me to leave him alone." Nicole answered slightly depressed but also a hint of anger. Kale was sure he wasn't exactly polite when telling her to leave him alone. Finally he mustered himself over and looked down at Vince who was turned away from his good friend.

"Hows it going?"

"How the fuck you think its going!? My cousin's brains are fucking splattered all over the street thanks to me!"

"He knew the risks when he volunteered for this shit, so did everyone." Kale responded.

"Risks? What fucking risks? I feel like I have to do fucking everything!"

"You!? Okay mister fucking superman. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps your not the only one with such luck on his side!?"

"You call this luck? Looks like shit to me. Big pile of heaping stinking shit!"

"You don't have to do everything Vince! If you can remember I was there for just about everything you got out of. We can do this bro."

"We!? You think this is a fucking committee!!? If I didn't have to come charging over there to save your ass, Alex would probably still be alive!" Kale took a step back in shock and took a deep breath. Vince set himself up for it and he was going to let him have it.

"Get it through your thick fucking skull Vince, I can handle my self! I had things under control, me and Christian were fine! Perhaps, just perhaps it was your fucking dumb ass cousin that needed the rescuing!" In what seemed like a split second later, fire returned in Vince's eyes as a deep hatred poured through him. In one swift moment, Kale was lying on his back unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

The wind blew in gently against the occupation of the roof. The sun was beginning to rise as the dark blue shade of the sky was giving way to the yellow and orange sky. People were already up and about getting ready to start the day and finish off the cement wall that was expanding longer than what people had imagined. The town itself was perfectly surrounded with a surrounding area 5 times as large as the town its self. The goal was to have enough land to plant the food and breeding grounds to not only provide for the people already but also enough to take on at least a few thousand people. The only problem was now that surviving until the crops had sprung from there roots.

Everyone was surviving only through each other, often times they would share each others water and make sure the food got spread around evenly, or what would be considered evenly. The women and Heather being the only child got first dibs on the food. The men allowed them selves to eat rather little to make sure the women had there share, for those that disagreed the vast majority of the little society enforced it. On one such occasion a man who had already his share of bread was in a fit of hunger lashed out towards the woman next to him. The woman took the strike hard against her cheek and even now almost a week later the swelling had gone down only a little.

The lash viscous and the epitome of cold hearted, came down on the man in waves. Men who had seen the whole thing came down from there tents and emerged as a disorganized army. The kicks and punches to the mans head only reflected that of there overall stage of survival. Blood spilled on the roof which in turn only enraged the mob to continue the beating. The hunger grew inside them like virus, slowly etching away at there resolve, slowly morphing the part of them that makes them rational humans. The poor man that lashed out of the woman, almost out of instinct was turned into the outlet. It was only after a few moments after the man stopped moving did people get through there red shaded blood lust. He was badly beaten, covered in blood, his face was hardly recognizable and how he survived no one at the roof knew. It was justice served hard and cold, and now if anyone had any thoughts about not following it was quickly changed.

Vince had not been in control since the death of his cousin. It wasn't just being in charge, which if that was the case he would argue that he was never in control. His will was slowly withering away, slowly plaguing his body and mind. Thoughts had started to swarm his mind, thoughts like why was he even trying? Why not just let the undead take him? What use was he to anyone, more people passed away following his advice than he could care to imagine. No doubt he was loathed by Stephanie for killing her lover, he knew that there was no way she would forgive him. Every time he would get up to take a sip of his dwindling supply of water he would find her, staring with an evil intent ingrained in her eyes. He didn't blame her though, hell if the roles were reversed and Nicole was the one that died he figured that he would of already enacted his revenge against Stephanie.

He was now waking up not to be expecting to see the familiar faces of the society but perhaps to see his family. His mother and father, he had been dreaming of them as of late and found himself wishing that they were not just mere dreams. Instead he would wake up in pain, not a physical sense but a deep rumbling of a heart that feels hollow. At times he would shriek awake in the middle of the night, almost as if he could feel a cold hard steel blade pressed against his throat, but yet it never was that way. It was always a mirage that emerged from his dreams, almost in a real like state they slowly drove fear into his heart. He figured that if Vince would die he would regret being reborn into this hell hole, maybe just maybe if he was lucky there would a be a hell that would be a fitting new home for him in the after life.

Everyone could sense the change within Vince, even Heather was now steering clear of him even with Michelle trying to edge her over to him. He missed the little girl even though she was only a few paces away from him. Even Nicole tried her best to rouse the old Vince back, which only frustrated her as he remained unresponsive.

The security that was responsible for the safety of the builders now lied in the hands of Kale, the short stout and stubborn he was actually more likely to make the tough call to preserve there survival. After waking from the floor of the roof because of Vince he knew that his friend was in no condition to be the leader that everyone needed. Kale was quite sure what was needed to be done almost immediately after the incident with Alex, he almost always agreed with Vince that was why he never before tried to emerge as someone that could help lead the band of misfits.

He didn't like thinking about his decisions but it didn't suck into his soul like a leech like it did his best friend. His first decision he remembered quite well was to end Juan's suffering. After waking up he looked through the scope of a newly acquired sniper rifle thanks to the army convoy that they recently liberated for there own use. He could see Juan screaming in pain as the thundering headache was becoming almost to much to handle, he could see his eyes start to be swallowed into a pitch black void. The half scream half crying was soon ended as Kale lined up the cross hairs onto Juan's head and pulled the trigger. He still remembers quite clearly the whiplash motion of the Hispanic's head as his brains were turned into a thin red mist that appeared at the rupture of the back of his head. Everyone looked on in shock, seeing Kale kill a man that they were not even sure was changed yet, obviously close but still questionable. Kales only response was something that the rest of the people would continue talk as if they were starting a tale of a legend.

"I would want you to do the same for me." He replied still perched with the sniper rifle on his shoulder peering through the scope.

Kale now was standing apart from just about everyone, during the night he had isolated himself with Ashely and his brother James. James was about the most useless of the population but had been urging his brother to allow him to go on security as he claimed he could handle his shoulder now. Kale wasn't to sure if he could believe him but with Vince being practically dead he knew he could desperately use another reliable gun. Today was going to be the day where James would have something better to do than just lookout.

It was to the relief of him that they were going to be doing something other than just sitting around looking for any danger to appear for them to take out. With the wall being only a few days off from being ready, everyone was starving for meals and some of them were forcefully not drinking anything to perhaps preserve the dwindling water supply. Kale's task was now simple, they were going to go house to house and secure every inch within the walls of the town to ensure there was no danger of another outbreak. There was still going to be some snipers on the roofs watching over them, but it was a task that still needed to be done, he himself wanted to make sure the town was ready when that wall was built.

He devised a plan with the help of his brother and some others that he chipped his idea's off. They were going to split off in three different groups, each one equally armed and socially close. He figured that if people not only respect each other but were close friends then they were willing to sacrifice there own lives to save their squad. With the sense of loyalty running strong within the security force, maybe not towards himself in which he couldn't really give a damn about it. If they had the sense of loyalty to themselves, it would make each other safer and in the end result the community safe, which in all is what only matters at this point.

Kales group was going to consist of for sure just him and his brother, but his instincts were telling him he needed one more. There was one name for sure that popped into his mind, though that one person wasn't exactly in the prime condition. He knew he needed time to grieve, hell anyone would considering the circumstances. Kale also shuddered to think that if he and James hit a rut clearing out a house that the only person he could rely on had only one good arm. Gathering himself up he approached the same friend that he hasn't talked to in a weeks time. Vince sat on the ledge, letting his feet dangle from the roof, freely swinging in the open air.

"Hey bro." Kale started off, unsure on exactly what to say to begin the conversation. Sure, Kale and Vince have had there moments where they butted heads but never to this extent.

"What do you want Kale?" Vince responded in a soft tone.

"I need your help."

"Forget it."

"Come on bro."

"Leave me alone."

"Stop this moping shit! What do you want Vince!? You want me dead? You want me to walk around like one of those mindless fucks!? I need someone to watch my back, someone I can trust to bail me out if shit hits the fan. You know just as well as I do that banking my money on a one arm freak, I'm as good as dead!"

"What do you have planned?" Vince again asked softly, unaware of the plans that Kale laid out earlier.

"Splitting off in three groups and doing a house by house clearing, and gather food and water. Its just me and James right now in my group. You in?"

"Yeah, when we start?"

"Now."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure, take your time bro." Kale responded slightly curious but he wasn't about to push his luck. He knew that Vince still had something he felt he needed to resolve. Vince gathered himself up and walked over to Stephanie who was amongst some of her friends, still silent in deep reflection. She tilted her head and gave a cold hard stare at Vince and sighed in disgust as he started to sit down next to her. Not wanting to hear what Vince said she started to get up and find another place to sit but instead felt a firm grip wrap around her arm. 

"Wait."

"Let me go." She replied clearly aggravated through gritted teeth.

"Can you least hear me out?" Vince pleaded.

"Can you bring Alex back?" Waiting for a second to see if Vince would dare to respond, instead he was looked down and stared down on the concrete laced roof.

"Thats what I thought." She spoke hotly and again turned around to leave.

"Alex ever tell you he was planning to go to Canada?" Vince spoke out, kinda unsure of himself but still the words had caught Stephanie's attention.

"What?" She replied rudely, as if he was speaking out in some sort of blasphemy.

"Yeah, it was shortly before he met you. He was a hell of a hockey player, planning to go up there and take a shot at making a career of it." He spoke out silently but still loud enough to be heard the memory caused a slight sorrowful smile on his face. Stephanie instead of just walking away now just turned and looked at Vince, still not ready to sit down next to him but obviously wanted to hear a part of Alex's life that he didn't tell her.

"I thought you were the hockey star in you family." She replied, letting him know to continue the reflection.

"No, or yes, I guess I kinda was, I never thought of it that way. Alex was just as talented as I was, just a different type of player."

"How?" She asked, egging him on.

"It wasn't just us playing hockey and being better than everyone else, we both provided something different to the table. He was just as talented as I was, just not that many people saw it that way because of how he plays." Now Stephanie crouched down only a few feet away and was listening closely.

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"I can't fully answer that question Steph, I can only guess."

"Whats your guess?" She asked curiously.

"My guess is that he could have gone to Canada, and by knowing people that's done it before he would have gone pretty far with it. He might not have made pro and making millions of dollars, but he would have been doing something he loved and getting a nice chunk of change for it. I think it was you that prevented him to leave."

"What?" Stephanie said in shock.

"Did he ever tell you about him playing for our high school?"

"In passing, nothing too serious for me to remember." She admitted softly, still deciding to stay to listen about a story of her passed loved one, even though it was coming from someone she was loathing.

"You know, we didn't even have a high school team before Alex started going." Vince started out, talking as if he was reliving a historical event.

"Before he went we were both playing in a local league in an ice rink, we both would go out and pull weeds, mow lawns just so we can gather up the money to afford going. There was a local school that had there own team and we both decided we were going to try and transfer there before even going to ours. Unfortunately our plans were foiled before they were even put into action and we were stuck. I was in the 7th grade when he started to go to high school." Vince ran his hand through his hair and started to look aloft, thinking back to the years before the adventure of his old life began.

"We both just dominated the leagues we played in before hand and both of us truly believed we would do the same in high school. The competition was a little tougher than what we were used to, but we were so far ahead everyone we came across we actually believed we were the next Gretzky and Bobby Orr." Stephanie looked like for a lost of words, it was a part of his history that he never revealed to her before.

"Bobby Orr was a generation before Gretzky, he was like Gretzky that played defense instead of offense." Vince let out, as he could tell that Stephanie was struggling with the name trying to put two and two together.

"Well, to Alex's disappointment he had to go to the school he was zoned off for. The school consisted of 95 percent Hispanic student body. Needless to say hockey wasn't a choice for a sport to play for. I remember him coming to hang out with me utterly pissed that he would have to sit out of something that he was looking forward of doing for years. With only a couple of months before the hockey season he started to recruit."

"He found a total of 7 people from our school that wanted to play ice hockey and no goalie. Things were looking rough, but on upside within the first month before the season was that he had found a teacher that was willing to become head coach. He was almost in a state of depression, he really wanted to play but all the school's that had a team were full and wouldn't allow him to tryout as a freshmen. We headed out to the ice rink and dropped money to play a pickup game. During the game we found a set of twins both juniors in high school, both of them were goalies for the same school. Together both of us were able to convince Jared who was stuck behind his brother Josh barely getting any ice time to become our goalie, just like us, all he wanted to do was play." Vince took a deep breath and looked down at his feet, letting the memories almost come alive on him. He could still hear the ice crunch under his blades playing in that pickup, still hear the constant banter between Jared and Alex who was trying desperately to get him to jump ship.

"Eventually together we found the people to complete the team, and they barely made the deadline by a few days to enter the team into the league. I remember being jealous of him because I couldn't be there playing along side him. The team wasn't exactly talented by any means, other than Alex it seemed like they were a lost cause. Alex talked to our coach, coach Bryan and convinced him to allow me to practice with the team which at the time seemed like a small consolation. Coach Bryan was a good motivator and knew a little bit about the sport but his real strength was fund raising. He was able to gather the team up enough funds from prep rallies and car washes to provide for our jerseys and our team letter jackets."

"Why didn't he ever tell me any of this?" Stephanie asked with a hint of bitterness, feeling hurt that Alex never confided in her with this part of his history.

"I don't know to be honest, maybe perhaps he felt it was just apart of another life time, one best left forgotten."

"It was just, from what your telling me such a large part of his life, why didn't he tell me? If anything I held him back, he would be 2000 miles away now perfectly safe if it wasn't for me."

"No, it wasn't that." Vince stated matter of fact tone, trying his best to put Stephanie's guilt aside.

"How was it not?" Stephanie continued bewildered.

"He stayed in Tampa because if he would leave for Canada to pursue his dreams, then he would have done it without you, it was a price he wasn't willing to pay." Vince now said, turning his head to face Stephanie, who now tried to swallow her pain that was coming in a form of a lump gathering in her throat.

"I miss him so much." She spoke off in the middle of sobs. Vince took another moment allow a moment to pass, he knew that Kale was waiting on him but to hell with it. This conversation was not only needed for Stephanie's well being but his own. It was in the littlest of sense a form of closure for both of them.

"The first season had gone better than expected, though the team had very few that could be considered talented they still banded together under the leadership of Alex and played a style of hockey that made a challenge for any team that they played against. From the very start, to the mini training camp him and the coach set up till all the way till the end of the season the team became the best conditioned of not only for the hockey league but of all sports in high school. Realizing that by talent alone that they hardly stood a chance, by Alex's own skill he molded the team around him and in doing so they became a team that everyone dreaded playing against. Every time someone was hit on the team, they would return it by hitting that person back three to four times before the end of the game. They won games they shouldn't have, and all the way till the end they were fighting for a playoff spot. Alex was also in the top 10 for points scored, considering he was a freshman and a defensemen on top of it. He was declared by coaches and players alike the best player in the league, things were looking up."

"The second season was a change of pace, some players from the neighborhood school's requested transfers to come over. Mainly from lack of ice time, a very few because they liked our style. I was now in the 8th grade and looking forward to starting my freshmen season a year later. I had already saved up enough money to pay for the first season and was already working on the money for my sophomore year. The team itself took a steroid shot in the arm with the recent transfers and coming in the season their confidence was sky high considering they only missed the playoffs by one win on a team full of rejects. Now with recent graduations and a new influx of talent they were sure of themselves a deep run was all but inevitable. Their playing style never changed and the hard nosed hard hitting hockey got them into the regional finals before meeting a 4 to 1 exit from a team from Oldsmar." Vince rubbed his hands together and weaved his fingers, entwining them. There school had gone from having no team what so ever, then having his cousin finally come in as a freshmen and build one up from the ground up in almost a record setting pace. In the teams third season they had actually went to state championship and won it, then only continued that success for a total of four straight seasons. It took three years to establish a dynasty that lasted for four seasons, could have possibly went to another four after Vince had left, erasing the success that his blood line had established in the school, they were on there own.

"My freshmen year finally happened, I was so anxious and yet it seemed to slowly drag along. I was so excited to earn my team jacket. It seemed to me that every school but my own just handed it out. Alex enacted his power as team captain when it came to the jackets, instead of just giving them out you had to earn it, then and only then will you receive the jacket. At first it didn't bother me, I knew I was good, hell I knew I was the best. When the season started I went on a scoring tear, it seemed to me that I was unstoppable, it was like I was superman playing against children. Yet, week after week I would approach practice and the games without the jacket, even all my fellow freshman had received theirs and I was without." Stephanie licked her chapped lips, tasting the blood that was creeping up through the parched cracks. She was thinking of Alex, the last time she saw him on the RV, his undying cockiness and his strange harsh, cold and unsuspectingly welcoming sense of humor. Vince looked behind him and found a quarter full water bottle, wrapping his hands around it he handed them to Stephanie who then downed the hot water, making sure to whisk the water on her lips in an attempt to help her dehydration.

"One of the last games of the season we played a team from Riverview, who we both know we were bound to face each other in the first round of the playoffs, in essence it was a pretty pointless game. The game was pretty relaxed compared to normal, we both knew we were going to face each other so why kill each other? I know in hind site that it was I was playing as an individual, not as a team player. Alex prided on the fact that our school was known to be the hardest hitting team out there, needless to say it wasn't in my style to play that way. To be honest I rarely throw a body check on someone, hardly ever dropped the gloves and had yet to do so that season. Alex had a pretty good game that game and netted two goals for a defensemen, as I racked up two assists, assisting on one of his goals and on another that he wasn't on the ice during the time it happened. There was only a few minutes left to go in the game and we just floated out there, no one really played there position, we had a 2 goal lead and considered the game to be over." Vince licked his lips and looked around for water but found none.

"God damn I'm thirsty." He simply stated and went back where he left off.

" A player of theirs, a real big fucker who I think was a senior but don't take my word for it. He caught our team off guard and went on a breakaway alone against our goalie. Our goalie was playing one of his better games this season and made a beautiful catch. The guy was a real douche bag, he swung his stick like a baseball bat out of frustration and smacked our goalie in the wrist. I was pissed, I was already skating hard to catch up to him and was the closest to him. The guy was around 6'4 or 6'5 and I had yet to hit my growth spurt, he had a good foot on me at least and around 50 pounds, mostly muscle." Vince started to laugh hard at the memory as tears started to spring from his eyes as if they were fresh off of a waterfall falling down into a valley.

"Man, that guy beat my ass something fierce. I grabbed him from the back of his jersey and yanked hard to turn him around. He came at me in a flurry and just started to pummel my face, after the second one I was done. I only got one or two punches off but it was like I was punching a brick wall, I don't even think that damned gorilla flinched. The fight lasted maybe fifteen seconds but it felt like hours, he gave me a full facial surgery. You would think that my face couldn't get any uglier, well it can." The small joke caused a slight smile form on Stephanie's face, the story had transfixed her still, soaking up the story as if it were box office hit straight out of the theater.

"Anyway, the last punch the guy threw at me I clinched my fist tightly against his jersey and dragged him down with me. It got me pretty solid but having him falling I knew that it would provide the chance to stop the ass kicking and for me to check out my damaged face. I was the first to get up, I backed up and had my fist still tightly balled up, I knew the man was a fighter and I was expecting him to come charging for me again. Instead the funniest thing Ive ever seen in a hockey game happened. The fucker was starting to stand back up on his skates and then comes Alex, skating all cockily like he was about to get laid. Grabbed the guy by the side of the head and started to hump it right in the damn face off circle. Everyone was laughing, even the opposing team mates were having a hard time controlling themselves. All three of us were kicked out of the game, even with one eye welled shut, a busted lip and a broken nose, me and Alex were laughing all the way to the locker room. Once we got there he went straight for the coaches bag and pulled out my jacket and handed it to me. His words, I don't think I'll ever forget. Now your a falcon." Vince now turned his head and was looking at Stephanie straight into her eyes.

"No matter how bad we disliked each other, I would never dream of killing someone who I considered a brother, never." With that Vince got up and started to walk towards Kale who was still waiting impatiently with an M16 firmly grasped within his hands.

"Vince?" Stephanie spoke out loud, just enough to be heard by the now growing distant pair.

"Yeah?"

"Your right, your face is pretty damn ugly." Stephanie joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a bit.

"I know, I tried to break it down like that for Nicole but she wasn't having it. I still think she needs to get her eyes checked."

"Trust me my eyes are pretty damn good, they would have to be to see that dick of yours." Nicole cut in, letting out a crocked shape smile forming on her face.

"Damn dude....Burn!" James shouted as he was walking up towards Kale and Vince. Kale now was stuck in a fit of laughter, trying desperately to keep the tears stuck in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you would think I care, as long as I get mine I'm good." Vince talked a little under his breath towards James who let out a small chuckle at the failed attempt of Vince trying to save himself.

"Hey Vince, be careful will ya?" Nicole now spoke out in a serious tone.

"I will." With that Vince, Kale and James all loaded up with M16's and there each trusty pistol's descended from the building down towards the awaiting streets.


	28. Chapter 28

**I First want to thank everyone that reviewed this and shown termendous patience with it. I know when I started it I didn't expect to get up to twenty chapters, never the less me actually write it. At the moment Its looking like its going to be anywhere between 36 to 40 chapters. Even now, as I try and wrap up the story I keep coming up with new plot points to put it, but I'm very excited to finally get to the town.......The story itsself incase people were wondering as I have posted before that Iam wrapping this up, the story itsself is broken down into three parts. Part one, survive and the cabin. Part two: The hotel. Part Three:The town. I hope you all enjoy this, and once again thank you for having patience with me to finish this for those that read this all the way through. I'm really determind to finish this soon though, and would appreciate a few kicks in the ass to get me going *Hint, Hint!* lol. well enjoy guys. **

The sky was a light tinted gray that over shadowed the sky, seeming to sap out the life from the air as it prepared to onslaught the earth with a light drizzle. James body shivered as the a cold gust of air had pierced against his dirty skin. Rubbing his hands against his arm's he did the best to try and conserve body heat. He had spent his whole life stuck In Florida, and if there was one thing he hated about it was its constant weather changes. There was times when he spent Christmas out side in a pair of shorts, and an old tank top with small holes littering across its surface, playing football in the pounding heat. Other times a few days after even he was huddled next to the old family heater, desperately trying to warm his frail and skinny body.

James had been too excited to sleep last night, he had been feeling like he was just a drain on everyone, unable to pull his own weight because of a simple flesh wound. Simple, yeah you know times have changed when a simple flesh wound is a bullet hole in your shoulder. He was determined to the point of madness to see this through, anxious to start anew when he had a son or daughter on the way. The family matters had mainly been stuck on his mind, how was he going to handle raising a child in a fucked up way of life like this? To hell with his arm, to hell with the pain, he was going to ensure that his child had a safe haven to be raised up in. That line of thinking had help him cope with the constant pain from his shoulder, granted it was starting to get better but the pain only dulled, it hasn't gone away yet.

The three warriors of the hotel walked through the streets with a hint of cockiness, they had been through hell and back and survived the entourages. They all were loaded up with the best the army had to offer, which did a lot to ease there worries.

The streets itself seemed to be bare, an empty void with the occasional object just to take up space. The cars, which now were considered practically dead weight had packed along the sides of the roads. The plan was going along just fine other than that they had started off a little late compared to the others, the streets of the towns were given to different teams as they etched themselves along there new home.

The first place they started to clear out was a town house community called the Greens, but actually had very little green in it at all. They were painted a typical white with a small patches of grass in front of each out separated by there porches and the side walks leading to the houses. They all agreed to go in together, in case of any surprises they would have immediate backup. Which was considered a much better plan of the alternative hurried plan of clearing them out by themselves by splitting three ways.

The first house they approached had left there front door unlocked, James had figured it was because of the chaos that was running out side and the family had left sure they were never to return. Kale was the first to enter, followed up closely by Vince and James doing a quick check around was the last. The town home was a basic one by design, by first entrance you walked straight into the living room. The home was well taken care of, and it appeared that there was no struggle.

They went room by room, one of them would open the doors without entering offering the other two a clear shot of any of the undead that happened to be there. There was none in the house though, but there strategy made them feel safe none the less. Vince had found some keys and tried them out on the door, James could see the lock work just fine and Vince grinned.

"I figure we may want to gather the keys up and spread them out amongst everyone." Vince spoke out, but it did seem quite obvious to James, usually he would make a smart ass remark but thought better of it as his friend still seemed in a depressed mood. Instead he made his short check on his weapon, noticing the dull pain that still ached from his shoulder he still nudged on.

"We may need to hurry up guys, were kinda running late." Kale said, he had checked the pantry and the cabinets for food, but came up empty. They all knew they would find some later on during the other houses, surely someone forgot or was eaten before they could dispose of it.

The next house made them feel uneasy, James looked at the walls that were caked with a victims blood and instantly his weapon in a ready stance. The floor plan was just the same as the last, which was a scenario that they were happy with. It made them feel that they were at the advantage of having to know the floor plan now. Again they checked each room, a tension filled silence had consumed the three as they carefully made sure the house was clear. Once the last bedroom was cleared up on the second story Vince breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I thought we were in for a little surprise here." James responded to Vince's reaction.

"I know, but I think we will get our fair share before the days over."

"Well, that sounds promising." James reacted to Vince sarcastically

"Just a hunch."

"Do us all a favor Vince and keep your hunches to your self." Kale now remarked causing the three to each let go of there own smiling. James felt relieved that they were starting to act more like themselves now other than what they have been acting since the epidemic. He knew deep down inside that things would never be the same again, but still it was nice to have that little bit of them old selves pop out from time to time.

They all had all started to walk there way out of the house, happy that another one had been deemed safe from the infected. Many more houses were going to have to be searched and James knew that it would take days if not weeks to do the whole city properly, though he was more than happy just to have something to do now. They did however now know the floor plans which would make there process that much easier, they would be able to react more quickly and hopefully within a couple of days be able to actually stay inside a building with a roof on it, rather than on it.

A few hours in he was berating himself for volunteering to do the work. He was a man of action, though his slim frame often times deceived him to be other wise. James did the usual, help gather up supplies that were to be taken back towards the end of day, and checked his guns every other minute. He felt deprived that Vince and Kale were still taking every precaution to clear out a house, wasting valuable time. James knew full well that he could just walk right in and nothing would be there to attack, essentially the undead had become Vince and Kale's buggy man and it annoyed him to no end.

The sun was starting to peer down and they had progress farther into there designated territory than they had estimated. Kale and Vince both seemed please that they did not have to fire there weapons once, and prayed that they wouldn't have to do so ever again, in its all unlikeliness. They had time for maybe a couple more houses, this time actual houses and not the 200+ town homes they had cleared in the subdivision that they started the day for.

Another thing that bugged James was the water plant, or recently refereed to by Vince and his brother as the shit factory. He was no plumber and had no experience with pipelines but already could tell that he would be designated for the work to start it back up again. The thought of having a hot steaming shower pound against his skin was a dream of ecstasy, but if he could do it it would be one of the greatest things in his life.

"Last one, then we have to head up and grab the water and food back to the warehouse." Kale spoke out, Vince let out a sigh of relief and James just stood there putting pressure on his bad shoulder hoping for the pain to subside. The house was painted in an almost piss stained yellow paint that was slowly withering away from the walls, obviously the previous tenants didn't care enough to upkeep it. It had two stories in it and looked rather old, it was obviously not something recently made that would of cost its owner a lot of money. James looked over at Vince as his face scrounged up and brought his fingers to his teeth and gave his front ones a rub. Vince was probably wondering if his teeth now looked like the house, especially since no had the right supplies to brush there teeth for a while.

"My breath probably smells like shit." Vince responded in a state of disgust.

"Hate to break it to you Vince, but your breath always smells like shit." James gave a quick retort.

"Okay wood chip." Vince replied. James was someone that he could never force himself to get a habit of brushing his teeth. Vince's remark was obviously directed at his teeth, but James didn't really care. He never felt that he was obligated too, hell his game was twice that of Vince's and Kales game combined to it never really occurred to him to do so. Granted, he hadn't looked in a mirror in what seemed like a long time, he was sincerely dreading that moment to arrive.

Kale was the first one in followed up by James, he held his M16 out pointed upwards, almost daring something to jump in his line of sight. The house was rather filthy, clothes were thrown out all of the floor. The couch was covered almost entirely of what looked like dirty laundry, as you couldn't even see the seat itself. A light stinging sensation went up to everyone's nose as a vile and disgusting scent clouded there smell.

"What the fuck is that?" James couldn't help but to blurt out, granted he didn't even really want to find out but the sooner they found it, the sooner the smell could be stopped.

"I don't know, what ever it is though it masked your smell, so you know its bad." Vince replied as he was doing his best at what looked like holding his breath.

"Fuck you too Vince."

"You would, queer."

"Oh, fuck man!" Kale practically screamed as he opened a door to a bathroom, a body of a woman no more than 20 years of age was decaying with a knife wound to the side of her head.

" I think I'm going to puke!" Vince barely gasped out, trying to hold the vomit inside his mouth, only able to do so for so long he turned his head into the kitchen and let go.

"Come on guys, lets finish the house and head back towards the roof." Kale said, taking clear command of the designated mission they put themselves on. James held his breath for a split second as he wanted to distance himself from the body as the stench was becoming way to much to bear.

The bottom floor was cleared though seeing the body, withering away like that brought them to a new level of alertness. Going upstairs Vince took the lead role, or more commonly put the point. He held his M16 in a ready stance, making sure to cover every angle not willing to leave an area unchecked before entering the room. James was the second one up followed closely by his brother who now seemed as calm as ever, as if he found his element in which he would strive. The second story was only a hall way with four doors, they all assumed it was at the very least three bedrooms up top. They took a different strategy this time, to make sure that they were not going to be rushed from behind. Vince stood against the wall and did the usual movement of opening the door without revealing himself, Kale was standing a good foot and a half away with the rifle pointed at the doorway,expecting a surprise. James watched the hallway, he kept slanted against the wall in clear sight of the three doors and the staircase, he was unwilling to let one of them find a way in without being seen.

Kale entered with a slight ease of confidence that was now beginning to grow within him. He walked around the room, the room its self was kept incredibly clean, as if a maid had came in a done it her self. Vince was the next one in, looking around and seeing the same as Kale and a bit of a surprised look came on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a picture of a woman and a man standing up right against a small wooden stand that also held an alarm clock. Absent minded, he grabbed the picture and gave a good look, and let a sad smile smear across his face. The woman was the very same that had a knife nailed into her head in the bathroom, but there was still one question that lingered on his mind from that. Where was the survivor?

"Fuck!" Kale screamed as a pair of arms appeared from under the bed and grabbed hold of him tightly and swept him off of his feet. The attacker was a 14 year old girl, a gray palish color filled her skin, almost instantly she was walking inhumanly with her two arms dragging what seemed to be useless legs along for the ride.

Kale knew he was in for a struggle of his life, instantly he grabbed his M16 to aim downwards but was quickly forced to change his mind and use it as a guard to keep the creature from biting. She struggled and wiggled with as much force as a bear, what the rifle did was protecting him from the onslaught but she was still forcing it back, ever closely to her teeth that was filled with his worst nightmare.

Vince was over almost as soon as it happened, being in situations like this on almost a daily basis would make people think that he would never freeze, it was the opposite that was true. Sometimes it only lasted for a split second, others longer. He was scared, scared to be bit, to feel the painful headaches that accumulated from the zombies venom entering his bloodstream. He was also scared to be alone, to allow this to happen to those who he trusted and befriended. The question that usually popped up for him during these times was which one was he scared of the most, and what was he going to do about it? Suddenly an idea popped into Vince's head.

"Turn your head!" He screamed as he raised his M16 towards the girl's head. Kale held on with all his might, trying desperately to push the little girl away from him. Her arms were swinging around wildly, getting past Kale's own rifle causing her to shift her weight and get even closer to Kales flesh. Her hands had found his face and instantly they started to dig in on one side of the cheek causing Kale to yell out in pain. Finally he turned his face praying to god for Vince to finish the creature off.

"The other way!" He yelled trying to get his friend to turn his head that way the womans blood wouldn't enter his new wound.

"Just shoot the fucking bitch!" Kale screamed as he turned his head and closed his mouth and eyes, trying to minimize the opening for the infected blood. A quick loud pop soon followed and the strength in the creatures body quickly went away. Vince grabbed the dead girl and threw her off of his good friend, Kale still had his eyes closed, afraid to open them up for the infection to take its toll.

"Your good bro, just got to get that cut taken care of." Vince responded knowing how uneasy Kale felt. Kale glided his hands slowly across his face, feeling relieved that he felt no blood other than the large cut that was seeping out like a fountain. James went rushing in when he heard of the commotion but froze up as Vince was taking care of the situation, now his stomach felt shaky from the large amount of blood coming from his brother.

"I think thats going to need to be sewn up." James finally spoke softly, barely heard by Vince and Kale.

"Well no shit." Kale muttered as he found a wash cloth and pressed it hard against his cheek.

"Why don't you two finish clearing the house and then we can head back." Kale continued, his motivation for the rest of the day was now gone.

"On it bro." Vince responded, a few minutes later both Vince and James came back and then all three left and headed back towards the warehouse.

"Hey Vince, promise me something." Kale spoke as they were now heading towards the perched ladder up towards the roof.

"Yeah, sure whats up?"

"Don't let me turn." Kale spoke now in all seriousness, the walk back to the warehouse he was utterly silent so it was obvious he had been thinking about it.

"You think your infected?" Vince asked, now worried.

"I don't know to be honest, no headache that everyone seems to get. Just do me a favor, put me out of my misery if I start to turn."

"Yeah bro, I promise." Vince vowed, James looked on worried knowing full well that he probably wont be able to kill off his own brother. James was the first was to climb up the ladder, anxious to see Ashely. Kale was the next, swallowing his fear slowly trying to put aside the thoughts of him turning the best he could, finally Vince had followed them both.

Kale was holding tightly the washcloth to his face, which had caught awkward glances from the community. A man in his early 40's started to stand, fear etched on his face, it took a moment for kale to find out what exactly he was afraid of; him.

"Your hurt." The man said, finally taking the moment to think about it Kale knew who he was; Gary. Gary was a man standing about 5'10 and was fairly skinny weighing in about 160. He was one of those that when nervous he got angry which now was clearly bad news for Kale, for Kale made him nervous.

"Its nothing." Kale stated simply, trying to get the attention to just simply boil over.

"Your bit aren't you?" He interrogated while raising his voice.

"No, its just a scratch." Kale insisted.

"Then why is that cloth covered in blood!?" He now screamed, everyone was now staring.

"Yo man, chill the fuck out alright." James pitched in, not willing to see his brother persecuted like he was.

"He's bit! He is risking everyone's life being up here!"

"Does this look like a fucking bite!" Kale responded now with his own dose of anger and withdrew the now red cloth from his cheek. The scar ran from just barely a quarter of an inch from his mouth to halfway to his ear. Gasps were heard throughout the roof, people were standing closer some were looking hostile.

"Your infected!"

"Its just a scratch, I feel fine."

"Your infected, you will turn on us all!" The man now being completely unreasonable had yelled, quickly he pointed a pistol towards Kale's head, both Vince and James now pulled there weapons on the man.

"You pull the trigger and I promise you, you stupid mother fucker your next." Vince vowed, now gripping his pistol tight. Some of the people around now had their weapons drawn and pointed towards the three.

"I know hes your friend Vince, but he is infected! He will kill us all, we have to take care of this now!" Gary now spoke, trying to get Vince to see his side of things.

"All I know is Gary, if he dies, then you go with him." Vince spoke clearly.

"Stop this!" Nicole now joined in and screamed on the top of her lungs, it did enough to gather everyones attention.

"I have a solution that can satisfy everyone, so no one has to get shot tonight." She now spoke full of confidence.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Put him in isolation for the next three days, we don't know if this scratch will cause the infection or not. Three days should especially be enough time to allow it to run its course."

"How do you know?"

"Ever see someone get bit by the neck or face Gary? They turn almost instantly, trust me its enough time." James now jumped in the conversation, adding something useful to save his only family member. Looking around everyone seemed to agree on this.

"Alright." Kale muttered silently and turned around, Vince just looked around and started to dissemble an empty tent.

"What are you doing!?" Gary now screamed, Vince responded by kicking the top of his thigh causing him to slam down on the roof and pressed his foot hard down on his throat, pulling out a knife he got the point real close to his eye.

"You know just as well as I do if he doesn't have some protection against the sun he will burn to death. If you ever threaten anyone's life without given the chance to prove there point again, I swear to god I will fucking kill you myself, never mind the zombies." Grabbing the tent he started to walk towards the ladder, they both knew they would both spend the night on top of the roof of the plaza.

"Vince?" Nicole called after him.

"I would rather take my chances with the infected than spend the night with them on the roof, fucking savages." Vince replied coldly, with that both Kale and Vince managed to bring the tent down with them without much difficulty and then up towards the roof of the plaza. It took them a little longer than what they expected to set the tent up but they found a way to manage.

"I'm really going to hate being stuck up here for three fucking days man." Kale muttered, angry but hopeful.

"Look on the bright side with how much we cleared today, by the time your sentence is up the town will be finished."

"You speak the truth Vince, its like a fucking prison sentence, for helping them to begin with."

"Well, what do you plan to do when your off?" Vince asked.

"See those cows over there?" Kale asked pointed out towards one of the open plain fields that they were planning on turning into a farm site, it was covered with about 60 cows.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get me some fucking steak, Ive been dreaming of some red meat since this shit started." Kale responded. Right after, they heard the tent zip open and instantly both went to there pistols that were laying inside with them in the tent, only to find out it was Nicole coming in.

"Nicole?" Vince asked only to be tackled by Nicole as she pressed her body tight against him and kissed him deeply. Kale looked away uncomfortably.

"Kale, can you give us a minute?" Vince asked as soon as he was able to pry his mouth away against hers, gasping for his breath. Looking her in the eyes she gave him a look that told unspoken words.

_You know better._

"Okay, two."

"Ah come on dude, I just want to get some sleep." Kale complained, not really wanting to move now that he some how made himself feel comfortable on the hard roof. This time Nicole pressed her self even tighter against Vince, her breast pressed hard against his chest, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I need you inside of me." This seemed to wild up Vince completely, not even looking at Kale, not daring to break his stare with Nicole he spoke out loud.

"Get out now!"

"What am I suppose to do till y'all are done?"

"Not my problem." Vince responded calmly, the response was enough to get Kale to leave the tent. As soon as he did Nicole Kissed him deeply and started to take off her jeans.


	29. Chapter 29

Kales mouth watered as the scent of the burning carcass of the cow entered his nostrils, filling him with primeval desire that overwhelmed his senses. His stomach ached with a slow rattling that came down to a deep pit. He clenched his hands into a tight fist, ready to consume the poor creature that was to be devoured by the community. His eyes fixated on the tables neatly organized into one long row, batched together inside the school's cafeteria. A band of people had come together and were able to slaughter the large cow and organize everything together in the town's elementary school.

As for Kale today was the first day of his freedom, and he was glad he would be able to participate in the feast. Already strawberries, oranges and watermelons were being served in large dishes as everyone gathered as much as they desired with plenty more left for the taking. Buckets were being passed around as everyone spitted the seeds into, as people already were planning on planting them for the future. No one really knew much about farming but yet everyone planned for the best. Kale looked at everyone, as people smiled and joked around, eating to keep the hunger pains away, but not enough to be full, waiting on the main course.

It wasn't no shock that people were trying to forget the horrors that lurked outside, but by now people were numb to it. Things almost seemed normal now; the only real difference was there were no children, only the adopted Heather. Many of the people were patting her on the head, laughing and joking around with her. Everyone seemed to take an immediate liking to her, as if she reminded them of a more peaceful time.

Vince always kept an eye on her, refusing to let her stray away from eyesight. Kale watched as he always glanced over towards her, ever so protective. He always knew his best friend had some sort of a caring side to him that he never let show, but only now with Heather did it seem to come out full form. Things were always different with him when she was around, as if he was afraid of being himself truly to protect her somehow. It was seemingly obvious now that she meant just as much as he said she did to him.

Vince and Nicole both looked at Kale and walked over, noticing that he was by himself just taking everything in.

"What's up bro?" Vince asked, initiating contact as they high fived each other.

"Nothing much, I'm happy to just get off that melting pot of a roof."

"Don't blame you one bit, how long have you been down?" Vince asked casually.

"About an hour ago, so I take it James managed to turn on the water." Kale responded, as he stared at a man leaning over drinking from a water fountain.

"Yeah, just a few key strokes for him and everything's all back up and running." Vince explained as Kale just gave him a nod of his head.

"Oh yeah, we have something for you!" Nicole burst out, allowing herself to show a little bit of excitement. Kale just gave a weird look in response, causing Vince to let out a small chuckle.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Kale responded in a teasing tone. Nicole grinned and shook her head as she reached down in her pocket and pulled out a key and slid it across the table to Kale. In response he just raised an eye brow and looked at Nicole and Vince.

"I handpicked it myself; made sure your work was well paid." Vince spoke out; Kale smiled and just stared at the key for a second.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a housing development on the North side, about a half a million dollar house. I'll show you after the feast." Vince replied, his stomach growling in protest as soon as he smelled the roasted flesh coming closer to him. The people serving the food were assigned the jobs, of cooking and preparing the meals for everyone. It was automatically decided that meals would be served to everyone at a certain time, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Kale knew that Vince had some sort of role into getting things organized, as much as he knew that everyone would have to pitch in somehow. Those that were actually cooking the meals and serving them would not be the ones to farm it; it was their role in society to do just what they have been doing.

Kale knew that farming wasn't for him; he already knew what he was good at that would serve society, and farming wasn't it. The first feast of the town was to be commenced with the signing of the town's declaration. It was a pure political move that Kale felt uneasy about, who ever would be named the political head would have immense power which a piece of paper would do nothing to stop. This evidence was shown throughout history; all who have power want more of it. Just because the scale was now changed from billions of people to a little over a hundred would not mean a thing.

Finally the platters were served, and the waiters and cooks quickly joined everyone else in taking a seat and gorging out there meals. Kale quickly took the silver ware and started to devour a huge stake he took for himself. It wasn't rare like he liked it, but it was a welcome taste none the less. The juice from the steak he allowed to sit in his mouth, marinating the missed taste, enjoying every second of it.

"It's an orgasm of the mouth." Vince groaned in pleasure as he again tore off another piece and started to chew.

"I never thought I would ever be able to eat steak again." Kale joined in.

"Well we are, what can you say about that?" Nicole asked.

"This is all fucking nuts. Were fucking nuts, especially you, I know for a fact you are fucking nuts." Kale said as he pointed a finger towards Vince.

"I would say it served me well, as it did you."

"Yeah, I suppose it did." Kale responded as he started to doze off. They all continued to eat, Kale just decided to distance himself from everyone and just dazed off into his own little world. Something was going to happen tonight but yet he didn't know what. It wasn't one of those bad things that egged on in your stomach telling you that something was wrong. It was just a feeling he had, gently scrapping against his back.

The talking had about ceased to stop for a moment, then continued only lightly as majority of the people were staring at the front of the cafeteria. Three of the servers were standing there, as one stepped in front of the other two and made an announcement.

"There will be two papers for people to sign off on. One as everyone knows is the declaration, read it and understand it. The second will be an election form, one the form there will be three choices to choose from, put an X or a check mark on whoever you want for a mayor and drop it in the box. After the election process is done, me and the two behind me will count the votes and let you know who the winner is. The declaration for it to be valid will need at least 80 signatures, for those of you that do not agree with the form of a republic listed in the declaration don't sign. If we do not get the required 80 signatures we will go back and try and form a new one."

Slowly one by one, people got up out of their seats and walked towards the table set up. Mostly everyone signed and Kale waited, silently kicking himself for not choosing a seat towards the front. He already knew who he was going to vote for, not only because he knew for a fact he would go and give him full authority to do what wanted to do. Also because he was one of the few he trusted.

He signed the declaration without really giving it a read and quickly looked down on the next sheet for the candidates. A frown formed on his face, none of the people on the list he really gave two shits about, not exactly people that would willingly listen to him. Instead he checked next to the name of the person he didn't mind the least and hoped for the best. The election was over before anyone had realized it.

The servers did a count that lasted only a few minutes, and then they shot their heads up towards the waiting crowed.

"Gary!" The lead server shouted, the crowds voice echoed the room as Kale's heart shrunk. Kale knew that Gary was a man that acted on fear; perhaps not just his own fear but would eventually act on others as well.

Gary grinned as his new responsibility started to fill his head and gave him a new sense of satisfaction. Things were certainly looking up for this small community. Kale shivered in fear but swallowed it up as soon as it emerged. He already had a plan formed but did not know how to best say it. He was never the orator that some seemed to be blessed with, it was a gift he wish he had at the moment. Walking over to Gary who was already amidst his large group of friends, Kale did his best to compose himself.

"Congratulations Gary."

"Thanks." Gary responded, raising his eye brow knowing something was up.

"I had something planned that I think would be beneficial, but I guess it has to clear with you now." Kale explained, almost hesitantly. He still wondered if Gary still held resentment for what happened on the roof. In his experience, some people just hated being wrong. Vince could see that Kale had something planned, or else he wouldn't even bother talking to Gary. He was quick to join Kale and stood beside him as his friend was ready to start explaining.

"What?" Gary asked as if he was just irritated that he would dare to bother him, especially so soon after his election.

"I was figuring there had to more survivors out there, probably some pretty close by."

"Seems there is not much we can do about that, we set up this town for a safe haven, we cannot be responsible for saving them." Gary reasoned, drawing the attention of almost everyone around them.

"I was talking to James, and for what he figured we have way more electricity than we need."

"What are you getting at?" Gary reacted with a slight tinge of annoyance. Turning himself slightly, to once face Kale and actually bother to look at him.

"Look, the way I see it is we have the means to get in touch with people, people that are stuck and wishing to get saved."

"How do you plan to do that?" Gary finally inquired.

"Give me a team, a group. We can set up an infomercial of some sort; we have that news station and the radio station here within the walls."

"Hey that sounds like fun! Let me do it!" Nicole jumped up, with a sparkling gleam in her eyes. Kale just diverted his eyes behind him and realized at some point she must have come to hear what the excitement was about. Kales Idea was certainly having a bigger reception than he thought would have happen.

Gary looked around; not liking to be out maneuvered so early into is reign. He wasn't a political sort before the plague but now he seemed to change, as new excitement filled his blood. He looked at Kale, then towards Vince and the rest knowing that although Kale had out maneuvered him way before he realized it he did have the final say, and that was all too enjoyable to deny.

"When can you guys start?"

"Now." Kale answered all too sure of himself. Gary just gave a short nod in response and looked towards Vince.

"So, Vince who do you all plan to bring in for your team?" Gary responded, feeling confident that Vince wouldn't be able to resist the urge of power that he so willingly grabbed before. To Gary's dismay Vince looked around awkwardly and seemed to shrivel up his shoulders and brought his hand behind his neck, the clear signs of unwanted pressure.

"With all due respect mayor, but this is Kale's idea and quite frankly I'm tired of the responsibility." Vince replied with a sense of nervousness. Gary flashed a sharp glint in his eyes that reflected buried anger but was soon replaced by a soft mellowness as he simply waved Vince off.

"Very well, I'm going to hold you Kale to make sure this idea doesn't get us killed. I want safety measures taken in place; I won't allow you to put everyone here in jeopardy." Gary then looked towards his friends and started to chat with them once more, making Kale seem to be someone of little importance. Already Gary was moving himself to be considered someone of high regard compared to his compatriots. Kale let a rare grin form on his face despite the detested encounter with Gary. Already he eyed towards Nicole and gave her a nod, now the planning was over for him and the action of it was going to begin.

Ralph and James had both volunteered for the next phase in Kales plan. They both were manning moderately out of date video recorders, James carefully balancing it on his shoulder as Ralph did the checklist to ensure everything was working properly.

Nicole held a mike with her nervous sweaty palms gripping tight close to her lips. She had grown up always wanting to be either an actress or a news reporter of some kind. She had always longed to be in front of a camera, the glamour, the spot light and the daily prospect of being in front of thousands or even millions of people on a regular occurrence. She imagined that's what every little girl had wanted at some point in their lives, just like the boys grow up wishing they could be the various sports stars on TV they see night in and night out. It was a dream that she could never really let go of, though it was a hope that seemed dim at best, especially since the dawn of the plague.

The wind blew a hard gust of wind, causing Nicole's hair to wave violently in the air. The light blue sky started to tint a darker shade, showing that night was only a few hours away. Vince carried Heather in his arms to the site where they were filming; showing the plaza's mainly deserted but habited none the less. Letting Heather down he wrapped his palm around her tiny hand still making sure she remains in arms reach. Even in a safe zone such as New Haven he couldn't bring himself to allow her such freedom as to let her roam around on her own free will, always the worst was stuck in the back of his mind. Vince's eyes locked on Nicole, staring at her as she seemed to grasp the mike so naturally it was if she was born for it. His lips curled up in pride, unable to suppress it down to even begin to hide his enthusiasm.

James followed Nicole with his camera, as Nicole continued the filming of the infomercial, making sure to show as much of the town as possible. The daily lives of the citizens were shown, including some interviews about how the sense of security was established. Even taking a look around the towns surroundings, seeing the zombies waiting outside the walls waiting to eat them alive; Nicole did a perfect job of selling the town.

At the end of the film, James finally put down the camera as he quickly started to rub his hands on his shoulders. Nicole smiled from ear to ear extremely proud of herself of how she just did. A part of her knew that she didn't do a perfect job, always the one to bring herself the most criticism but she also knew she did a masterful job in front of the camera. Whatever doubts Kale might have had about having Nicole as the host of the film was now thoroughly eradicated. Vince and Nicole had both caught each other's eyes and held there gaze at one another for an extended moment.

"That was beautiful." Vince said softly, to where it seemed uncharacteristic of him. Nicole could feel her cheeks turn a bright red, not expecting the complement coming out the way it did.

"Thanks, it could have been better you know." She replied teasingly to herself more so than to him.

"I fail to see how." Vince replied stepping really close to Nicole and lightly putting his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. It didn't take a genius to see where the bantering between Nicole and Vince was going, Kale quickly reacted. Getting down on one knee he looked Heather in her eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"So Heather, you want to help me make a movie?" Kale asked, immediately excitement glowed from Heathers face as already her body was reacting by jumping up and down almost seeming as if she was going to explode.

"Can I Vince? Can I, can I, can I?" She begged as she jumped and twirled in built up energy and excitement. Vince could only look at her and chuckle as he pulled Nicole's body tight against him then looked down towards Heather.

"Enjoy yourself little one." Vince responded all calmly and Nicole giggled a little as she put a hand underneath his shirt and dug her nails into Vince's back, Vince arched his back and closed his eyes as he bit his lip. Kale held in a small laugh and just shook his head in slight disbelief. Once Vince opened his eyes he looked at Kale and gave him a small nod.

"Have fun guys." Kale said jokingly, Vince knew he owed him, he owed him big.


End file.
